Void of Prayers
by ZeroMoon1129
Summary: 7 months later, the Uchihas were about to welcome their new members. Before that, Sarada had to realize the harsh truth behind their clan history in the Chunin exams and the entire Konoha faced a new, yet familiar enemy that was searching for their own purposes. With new secrets and bonds to unfold, can the girl handle all with her own eyes, plus Boruto and Mitsuki's help?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

At the break of a certain day, the sun was welcomed by tall, tiled buildings in the centre of Konohagakure, followed by the Hokage Monument as the regular stand-by. Well, unlike the stones, the day was greeted differently by different people to their own satisfaction or frustration.

"Ammmemmm, Ammmememe. More rice!" A dark-skinned girl nonchalantly held out her empty white bowl with little reminisce inside.

"You're really taking all in, aren't you, Chocho? You didn't forget about tonight, did you?" Asked her mother of the similar skin tone with her large husband smiling pleasantly with his own set of food.

"Of course not! This is just appetizer for next week!" The girl confidently spoke up with her thoughts drifted to the _important days_.

* * *

"Remember to come in time tonight, Inojin!" A platinum blond woman shouted from the inside of a distinctive flower shop of Konoha. There sat her husband who simply finished his first vase painting of the day.

In response of his mother's call, the same, yet different figure stemming from the two turned around from the door and answered "Got it, mum. See you all tonight!"

He eventually departed from the shop with evenly divided thoughts of his training for _next week_ and his meeting _tonight_.

* * *

"Shikadai, wake up and wake your father up for breakfast!" A rough female voice echoed throughout a traditional Japanese house, which was unwillingly welcomed by the youngest member of the house. That member lazily sat on his bed with droopy eyes and thoughts merely passed on with the time.

" _… … Ah…ah… Got training for next week…and right…tonight too…ha…_ "

"Shikadai!" The voice echoed once more, but with more sternness.

"... _Darn…why did I even think about all of these…how troublesome…_ "

* * *

A pale boy was sitting in the middle of a dense forest with his hands together as a seal and a scroll in front of his legs. His frown deepened with his concentration and chakra. Right when the light of dawn broken through the fresh leaves, his calm, mature voice broken the silence, along with a slam on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

In midst of sudden white smoke, a dark blue snake appeared with the similar height as its summoner. It immediately bowed the latter with the deep female voice "The name's Mido. At your service, young master."

Its summoner, Mitsuki, was filled with much joy that he managed to complete the jutsu before _next week_. More than that, he would be able to do what he wanted to do.

" _Can't wait to show this to Boruto and Sarada tonight!_ "

* * *

"Can't you just let me sleep for another five, Himawari?" A blonde whined with his hands grabbing the ends of his bed tightly against the mighty force coming from the other side. Grabbing his legs with full determination was a fairly young girl with blue hair and eyes of different gradient and a stubborn frown.

"No! You have to wake up now, onichan! Otherwise, we won't have time to buy everything by tonight!" HImawari replied with both excitement and impatience in her voice.

"Come on, it's just food and some silly toys! Not like it's gonna take the whole day! Just give me five hours! I came back late from training last night and I need rest for next week!" The older boy, Uzumaki Boruto whined without giving up his hold on the bed.

"Those aren't silly toys! They're presents for a special reason! And you still have another week before next! Now wake up, onichan!"

"Just give me five!"

* * *

"Ha!"

"Hm!"

"Cha!"

The shouts continued on the other side of Konoha. Deep within the familiar grounds of the previous generation, there stood a girl punching and kicking a beaten-up log. Any passer-by would think of her to be insane or overly enthusiastic to be training in such early hours. To her, it was neither here nor there. Nothing but the desire of recognition.

That ended with a final flying kick onto the log and the once neatly combed black hair began to fall out of the neatness. Sweat began to flow down her face but still, she could not be bothered.

" _At this rate, I'm still gonna be the same…_ " The girl cursed herself as her mind ventured towards the time when she was refused the chance to save the current Hokage by her own father.

As an analytic child and ninja, she could not help but to envy the trust that the man had in her teammate instead of her. Of course, she was not jealous to the point of resentment on Boruto. Rather, it was the point of self-loath that none of her abilities could truly help the situation then. She just wants to prove something to him.

Now, she is Uchiha Sarada, a Genin with the dream to become a Hokage and one step to that dream will be up _next week._

However, _tonight_ … _just tonight,_ she will just be Uchiha Sarada, simply the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm finally back after a huge round of roller coaster ride for the past three months. I'm sorry for the delay of the sequel (cos of personal stuff) I may call this a sequel but new readers don't have to read the prequel 'The Final Say' cos it's not directly related. So don't worry...  
**

 **Anyway, just to kick things off, this prologue is here for both mine and everyone's sake. I guarantee that the official first chapter will be twice as long, so stay put for next week!**

 **Hope guys then! Enjoy^^**


	2. Celebration

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

In the busy streets of Konohagakure, undisturbed by the loud advertisements and bright screens on the buildings, two little, notable figures of similar eyes and facial marks were walking together but at two different speeds. The front-runner, who is a young girl of short blue hair and with the expression from the breath of fresh air, turned around and waved her hand towards the one behind her.

"Hurry up onichan! We still have fruits to buy left!" Uzumaki Himawari called out her brother who was carrying three bags in his hands. Unlike her, he appeared to be drained out by the bags.

Whether if they were paper or plastic, what mattered to Uzumaki Boruto was the weight of his legs and hands that were pulling him to his end of the ground.

His face and mind were linked together; no matter how much he may love his little cute sister, waking him up early in the morning, spending all afternoon looking at items and carrying them were not part of his 'loving to do for her' list. "Himawari, don't you think we're buying too much? It's just a party tonight…"

The little girl pouted in annoyance and put her hands on her hips in retaliation "You're wrong, onichan! It's not a party! It's a celebration! Kaasan said that we must have manners in a celebration! That's why we're here, onichan!"

Boruto squeaked his eyes in irritation, glanced at the bags and thought " _How's buying these much of stuff manners for a celebration dattebasa?!_ "

"Now come on! We just need fruits onicchan!"

Boruto whispered to himself "Why on earth did I even leave the bed dattebasa?"

"Need a hand?"

The familiar voice had Boruto turned over his shoulder to see a pair of golden eyes at a close proximity and gave the boy the ultimate shock by leaping towards the other side of the road and gasping for air.

"Woah, Mitsuki! When did you get here!?"

The light blue haired boy smiled "Just now." Somehow, that smile got deep into Boruto's nerves even though he had been through Mitsuki's tendencies to sneak around at times.

Himawari ran towards the two boys and stopping in front of Mitsuki "Mitsuki-onisan."

"Konnichiwa Himawari-chan. What are you doing here with Boruto?" MItsuki greeted the girl with his usual smile, which was reciprocated.

"We're shopping for tonight. How about you, onisan?" Himawari happily replied.

The other boy simply held out a huge neatly-arranged basket filled with fruits which caught HImawari's attention "Same here. Just found the perfect gift for tonight."

Boruto asked with his blue eyes narrowed at the basket "Ehm, don't you think that's a little too much?" " _Make that toooooo much!_ "

"Not at all. My father taught me that one must not hold back while entering other's territory."

"Ha!? Are you sure your dad didn't miss any words out?" " _Like while being in a mission or an enemy's place?_ "

Mitsuki smiled again "Hmmm, don't think so."

The two's conversation was eventually cut off by the one being left out. "See, I told you so onichan! Now come on! We have to be there before night!"

Himawari ran off and Boruto began walking towards the same direction, followed by Mitsuki. After a short silence, the Uzumaki finally uttered his thoughts to his friend.

"So…you trained just now, didn't you?"

Mitsuki was caught by surprise before a smirk camouflaged those feelings immediately "Hm, so you notice, Boruto?"

"No doubt about it since you're still in your shinobi outfit." Boruto noticed the little dust and grass on the boy's blue kimono. " You could have possibly skipped tonight though."

"It's a special day for Sarada tonight and we should be there for her as a team. Besides, we still have a week to come, so no harm resting for the day." Mitsuki spoke.

"I get it dattebasa! And quit it, Mitsuki. You're making it depressing here."

"Hurry up onichan!" Himawari called.

"Yeah I get it!" Boruto answered as him and MItsuki fastened their pace towards Himawari in front of a fruit shop.

* * *

The soft announcement of an arrival echoed throughout the dim corridor with a welcome of a breeze. Pairs of footsteps countlessly echoed until they stopped in front of their intended destination, followed by a doorbell. The occupier of that destination was heard from the outside; her footsteps and her response to the call.

"Coming. Who is…Oh it's you guys."

The door opened to reveal a bespectacled girl in her casual white shirt and black shorts with her short black hair falling out of her ear. It was somewhat a shock to Boruto and Mitsuki as they expected Uchiha Sarada to have a conservative style of clothing in the house but tonight, Sarada appeared without her trademark stockings, which showed off her slim legs. This infuriated Boruto as he could feel the heat behind his cheeks.

"Konbanwa, Sarada-neechan." Himawari greeted first. "We've gotten these for you." She happily pointed at the bags in Boruto's hands.

"Arigatou, Himawari. Come in. Everyone's here already." Sarada spoke as she stepped aside to let the three enter the house.

"Thanks Sarada." Mitsuki spoke but realized the older Uzumaki to have blanked out in the spot. "Boruto?"

The young kunoichi tilted her head in confusion before calling her dazed friend "Oi, Boruto. Are you coming in or what?"

"H-Huh!? Of course I am!" Boruto shouted with his loud voice covering his dazed state. Once the Uzumaki entered, Sarada finally closed the door and sighed.

" _Tonight's gonna be a bit busy…_ "

As he finally reached the end of the short corridor, he could feel a different atmosphere there. Bright-colored banners and flowers decorated the living room with food accompanying the tables and plates. What astonished the blonde was the breath-catching night view of the village outside the balcony which even the top of the Hokage Monument could not give. Despite being childhood friends and rivals for years, he has never been into Uchiha Sarada's house before. Sarada had been his once, for delivering an unpleasant message to his mother about his prank in the Academy back then.

Right there, his eyes found familiar people inside; his same-age friends Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho, and their mothers. Boruto then breathed with relief after spotting his mother, Hinata, talking to Inojin's mother as he was worried about her potential absence due to an urgent Hyuga clan meeting.

"Ah, Boruto, Himawari-chan, Mitsuki, you're all here." A familiar voice was heard which turned three heads to turn around.

Himawari ran towards the woman of the house and greeted happily "Konbanwa, Sakura-baasan!"

"Konbanwa, Himawari-chan." Uchiha Sakura gave a loving smile to the young Uzumaki and then towards the two boys.

"Konbanwa Sakura-baasan." Boruto and Mitsuki greeted simultaneously.

Sakura slightly tilted her head and smiled to the boy "Konbanwa, Boruto, Mitsuki. Make yourself home and help yourself with the food."

The newcomers happily agreed. While Sakura was preoccupied with Himawari's unstoppable chatters, Boruto unknowingly glanced upon the Uchiha.

It has been a month or two since he last saw her and her figure has drastically changed. The woman, once with her usual red dress and headband, was donning a maroon dress that fit in with her swollen stomach.

Boruto knew Sakura-baasan to be one of the strongest and toughest women he has ever met. Not only she had the necessary abilities to become a Hokage and skills as the Godaime's apprentice, she raised Sarada alone for god-who-knows years while Sasuke-occhan was away. Even so, the young blonde could not see any of those features in this 7 months pregnant Uchiha. In fact, she continued to sustain a type of brightness around herself that Sarada inherited.

"Sakura."

The pregnant Uchiha was called and dragged by Inojin's mother after the latter 'received' the permission for the former.

Watching the two walking away and chatting happily to the world's end ignited a sense of guilt in Boruto. He knew that Sarada, Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho's mothers often have weekly meetings as a matter of relieving their familial stress. He could not recall his own mother having anyone to have such a relationship or event. Not that Uzumaki Hinata was being ostracized by or purposely withdrew herself from society. It was more of dedicating herself into raising a family with love and care. A little, yet huge sacrifice to be given as a mother. Surely, his mother would have chosen all gifts today but a clan meeting was not something to be ignored, even in her position as an Uzumaki.

"…Bo…to…Boruto…Oi?!"

A tap on the shoulder pulled Boruto from his awe and turned to the voice owner. He saw his other three friends staring at him.

"Hea, what's up, Shikadai?"

"It's you that's up. What are you blanking at?" The Nara asked with his usual apathetic expression.

"No…Nothing. How about you? Didn't think that you would come, Shikadai…" Boruto questioned the Nara who then sulked.

"Well, I would still come but only later if it wasn't for mum's nagging."

Feeling bad about the forceful invitation, Sarada stepped in with sliced apples on the table where everyone was gathered "Sorry about the sudden invite, guys. You can leave if you want to."

Shikadai sighed and spoke his truthful side before his previous words could break down the friendship "Don't get me wrong Sarada. We may be in different teams but we're still your classmates."

"Besides, we'll be thinking that way if you didn't invite us instead." Inojin contributed his part to relieve the Uchiha.

"That's right, Sarada! Anyway, it's not like we can train all the time before the exam next week. This is appetizer and a break!" Chocho further enlightened the mood with such words and it did relieve the Uchiha out of her worries.

"You're still connecting everything with food, don't you?" Mitsuki added with a little sarcasm and had everyone to laugh except the main subject as she gave out a glare.

"Watch it, you. So Sarada…"

"…?" Sarada glanced at her good friend with curiosity.

"Congrats on becoming a big sister!"

Sarada blushed at the fresh statement and smiled. Everyone else also conveyed the same to her and all she could say as her gratitude was "…Thanks guys!"

While listening, a sudden thought came upon Boruto as his eyes began looking around the flat for signs of a certain person. That _person_ has been a prominent figure to Boruto 7 months ago but his absence in his own house created a huge void in the area.

" _Where is he…?_ "

"If you're looking for Papa, he's not here."

The group of similar age turned around to the Uchiha who appeared to care less about her father's absence.

"Eh, why's that?" Inojin asked without a clue before Chocho interrupted.

"What, you two still up on each other's nerves again? Don't tell me you chased him out this time!?" The Akimichi looked back at the time Sarada and that dark, cool-looking father of hers were in a very bad relationship when they were searching for _her father._

Sarada became flustered at her best friend's accusation and corrected her "N-Not that again, Chocho! He's just away in an important escort mission for the Daimyo and only be back in three days."

"For the Daimyo? What's that for?"

"Must be for the upcoming Chunin Exams." Mitsuki gave his speculation.

Sarada nodded and continued "From what I heard from Papa, the exams this time will be a bit different from the last and the Fire Daimyo wishes to be escorted to a certain place."

Shikadai crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the sofa "Ha…Again with the Chunin Exams…To think that it's on just after 7 months…How troublesome can it go after that incident…"

"But it's great to have it now than next year or more. While we're getting stronger, our opponents are doing the same too." Inojin voiced out his opinion but there was, without a doubt, a hint of excitement in that dull tone of his.

"That's true. It's a pity that I couldn't fight you, Inojin." Mitsuki spoke.

"I'm not the same, Mitsuki. There're some jutsus you haven't see me using yet." Inojin countered Mitsuki's words.

"Same here."

Listening to the friendly conversation between the two rivals, Sarada turned to see Boruto having his head to drop towards the ground. Before she could say anything, the blonde immediately stood up and stared at the Nara. Everyone was taken aback by his action. With a slight purse on his month, Boruto somewhat lashed out in an apologetic manner.

"Shikadai, sorry for being late but…I'm sorry about cheating in our match."

The genins were lost in thoughts. They recalled the time Boruto used the unauthorized device in the final match against Shikadai and was disqualified for that. Sarada and Mitsuki remembered themselves being extremely saddened and disappointed by the incident but got over it well because they knew it as his mere intention to get the Nanadaime's attention.

Sarada thought with pride " _For him to apologize in front of everyone like this…_ "

"… _that's some pride you lost there, Boruto._ " Mitsuki spoke in his mind of his teammate's new attitude.

Shikadai, once taken aback, began scratching his head with an annoyed expression and a sigh. Boruto nervously straightened his back while expecting a harsher retaliation as he knew Shikadai and Inojin to be stern in achieving results through hard work than shortcuts.

"You're still at it til now?"

Boruto lifted his eyelids to see the Nara with his disinterested, sharp green eyes. The latter finally put the Uzumaki at rest with such unexpected words "If so, then do your best in the exams and don't piss off with cheating, Boruto."

His eyes shone upon such encouragement as he punched the air with full force "Watch me guys! I gonna show everyone everything I learnt from Sasuke-occhan in the exams dattebasa!"

Filled with amusement, Mitsuki turned to his side. Although it was brief, Sarada's expression appeared to be bitter before it disappeared. He knew from there that something was gravely bothering the Uchiha and she is not the type to convey thoughts or feelings about herself to others.

" _Sarada…_ "

* * *

At the same time…

After greeting the children, Sakura was pulled to a corner by Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's movements were not spared by the heavy weight around her waist despite being the top medical nin and war veteran. It has been 11 years since she has been through this state and no one, including herself, would have thought of going back there again.

"S-Slow down, Ino! I can't move that quick, shannaro."

Ino eventually released her friend's wrist and gave an apologetic look to her as both sat at the dining table with the other adults "Ahaha, sorry about that, Sakura. Kept on forgetting about you being this slow. And watch it, forehead. You won't want the little one inside to inherit those words of yours."

Sakura pouted as Temari and Karui giggled at Ino's words. Her fingers graced through her swollen belly and a smile came upon.

"Nervous, Sakura?"

Lost in thoughts, the pink-haired lady glanced at the Nara before blushing with excitement. She caressed her stomach with much care just like the first time she found out 7 months ago. The party tonight was Ino's idea to celebrate the upcoming birth in the Uchiha family. The place could have had the men around but the Uchiha head's usual behaviour with crowds and Ino's persistence in having the men away from the wives' regular meeting easily won the round. The only thing Ino compromised for Sakura was having the children around as their breaks from training.

"Don't worry. It might not be as painful for your second time, Sakura-chan. I felt the same with Himawari then." Hinata tried to comfort the Uchiha who once confronted her about having the second pregnancy.

"I...I guess. It's…been awhile since I had Sarada. Rather than nervous, I'm…kinda excited actually."

"Ha, don't know whether you or Uchiha's more excited…" Karui lamented the fact to the group of women, who knew the meaning deeply.

"You're right. The grand Uchiha clan to be restored with more members. You still got a long way to go, Sakura…" Ino explained her thoughts well. It would be too naïve to not think of the true meaning behind but all the women knew Ino too well. Karui immediately coughed, Hinata giving a nervous smile and Temari drinking tea. Sakura blushed further but collected her mind to explain the 'real' situation.

"Look Ino, it may look like it but Sasuke-kun never really mentioned anything about restoration to me at all. Besides, I can still…handle myself well…"

Sceptical, Ino, Temari and Karui spoke at the same time "…right…"

"It's the truth!" The women then giggled at the flow of the conversation before a little voice waved over their voices.

"Sakura-baasan…"

The women turned to see Uzumaki Himawari standing in a contemplating stance. "What's wrong, Himawari-chan?"

"Eh…well…can I listen…?"

"Himawari..." Hinata intervened as she worried Sakura to be uncomfortable by the sudden request.

However, the Uchiha immediately understood her daughter's intention and smiled "Sure. Come here."

Himawari's face brightened and came over slowly to softly press her ear against Sakura's belly. To Himawari, the warmth from the belly was welcoming and she felt something pressing against her ear. Excitement grew in her as the girl focused all her mind and energy to have a clear listening of the inside. There was then a water-like movement echoed into her ear before feeling slight pushes or kicks upon her ear. Rather than being offended, the Uzumaki became extremely delighted that those feelings could not be contained any longer.

"I heard it. I heard it, okaasan, Sakura-baasan!"

Sakura giggled while the rest simply smiled much to their delight. She had have Sasuke and Sarada doing the same thing for the past 7 months but Uzumaki Himawari would be the first outsider to do so. Himawari continued to summit herself into listening more as it was her first time doing so. Learning that Sarada-neesan is becoming a neesan, Himawari could not help but envy her. However, as Sarada offered, she could be their pseudo neesan while they are of age.

"So, any thoughts of the name?" Temari asked in midst of the serene. Ino, Karui and Hinata leaned in for the answer.

While stroking Himawari's head, Sakura looked up to respond "Ehm, there are a few but I'll decide it with Sasuke-kun when he's back."

Ino answered in relief and sarcastically "I see. That husband of yours will always be the first in the list, huh?"

"Sorry for that but I can tell you something."

"…?"

Sakura gave a joyous smile before breaking the news that extremely delighted her from yesterday's medical appointment with Shizune.

"First…they're boys…"

Ino spoke before realizing the unusual words "…they're boys, huh…guess Sasuke-kun's going to be pleased with them…wait, they?"

Sakura nodded with another joyous smile "Ehm! Second is there's not one but two to be welcomed."

Amidst of the heavy congratulations, the women continued the laugh and chatted all night, alongside with the children with their respective groups.

* * *

Far from Konoha, about a day worth of walking to the village, there stood a cloaked man glancing at a distance on a treetop. His dark eyes were no doubt blending with the darkness of the night and his own thoughts.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice "So you're here after all, Uchiha-senpai…"

Uchiha Sasuke turned around to meet the figure of an ANBU with a cat-designed mask. He squeaked his eyes in annoyance but the ANBU was not shaken by the dark aura around him.

"Just to tell you that Daimyo-sama requested you to be at least five meters apart from his resting place."

"Got it." Sasuke replied without any thought about it.

A moment of silence remained between the two before the ANBU spoke "If I were you, I won't worry too much about Haruno-senpai."

A mention of his wife has Sasuke twisting his entire body covered by the dark cloak towards the seemingly playful ANBU. Despite the figure being masked, Sasuke could sense a hint of amusement in her but all he could do was to sigh at that little side of hers.

"Aren't you in charge of guarding tonight, Fuuko?"

"Hmm...Well then..." Fuuko the cat ANBU lifted her hand in a form of a hand seal and disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

The Uchiha calmly turned back to the previous sight where Konoha was located from far. His mind, again, wandered back to the pregnant Sakura and the young Sarada whom Chunin Exams is approaching soon. His desire of being with Sakura in her most vulnerable state and training Sarada was one that should not be broken but it was so by the very own Uchiha Sakura.

" _It's only for a week, anata. Nothing's going to happen and Sarada will be with me the whole time. Besides, your daughter is stronger than you think."_ Sasuke recalled his beloved's words who was persistent in releasing him from the 'stress' of caring for his pregnant wife. Somewhat, he could not win against Sakura'a demands when she is pregnant. All he cared for now was their well-beings and village.

The Uchiha smirked to himself at such a thought as his legs declined from the tree branch to its roots. Upon landing, a faint chakra caught his attention and his dual dojutsu were immediately activated at sight. Sasuke scanned through the dark forest before deactivating with the lack of danger at sight.

However, he could not help but to feel the unsettling gut in his stomach.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Sorry for the huge trouble!**

 **For those who have read the previous version of this chap, it is the ver that I made before my family decided to go back to our hometown literally one hour before departure. Cos of that, I could not sit down to fix the chap's flow and content. Now I came back home two hours ago, now's the time to do so! So sorry for the big trouble**

 **Here's a little break into the story with a hint of danger at the end. Thinking of this story was actually quite difficult cos I don't get the characters in depth of what Kishimoto gave...BUT it's actually quite interesting to do so since I'm free of changing their personality (of course not too much of OOC since even I will find it weird and awkward) & it's sorta of helping me in developing characters & scenes for my own story^^**

 **Anyway, big thanx for those who followed, faved & reviewed! Don't hold back with the reviews (whether it's good or with criticism) as it helps authors in their stories...**

 **SO, hope u enjoy the edited chap n hope u would follow, fav & review^^**


	3. Concern

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

After having an hour of staring at her room's ceiling, the girl of the house quietly left without waking up Uchiha Sakura and walked up the stairs towards its final exit. Upon entering, Sarada heavily sighed at the cool air as her dark eyes gazed upon the dark starry sky. Though late, she could not bear to lose her uneasiness in her sleep or training. She closely leaned against the rusty railings on the rooftop as she calmly, yet tiredly listened to a mental echo.

" _I gonna show everyone everything I learnt from Sasuke-occhan in the exams dattebasa_ _!_ "

The Uchiha tiredly slided her face into her crossed hands that were also resting against the railings. Boruto's words continued to echo in her head despite of the party being ended an hour ago. Her hands gripped on the sleeves tightly and her own obsidian glinted upon the moonlight in worry. To her knowledge, all her friends have been training with their parents since the great incident with that mysterious alien. What was more was that Boruto still trained under her Papa's wing in addition to Konohamaru-sensei's.

While she was extremely happy that her childhood rival was making a big change in his shinobi life and attitude, Sarada began have these questions in head as she realized that her Papa rarely trained with her. Yes, she was happy with Uchiha Sasuke training her but they were only in taijutsu and shurikenjutsu, things that she is extremely well-off with her Mama's training. Nevertheless…

" _Papa, can you teach me any ninjutsu? Like the black fire or the gigantic purple figure you created?_ "

"… _Not now, Sarada. That's something that can be taught later._ "

Her eyes visualized the little detail of reluctance and fear in Papa's eyes. Was it really because she was too young to learn them? Was it because of her immaturity? Or was it…because he does not have enough faith in her?

" _Maybe…I should think of a ninjutsu myself…but how…_ "

Without her realization, a figure has been watching her back for a while before breaking his own patience to do the same on her painful silence.

"Can't sleep?"

Sarada gasped and turned to her back. Seeing _him_ was a surprise, although it was quite a routine that it immediately wore off her shock.

"S-Same to you. Mitsuki?"

The blue-haired boy did not answer but stood next to Sarada and glanced upon the Hokage Monument with Sarada and the breeze as his accompanies. The silence remained in the air before the Uchiha broke through.

"What are you doing here, Mitsuki?"

"Hmmm, don't know. Maybe being the tragic heroine's helping hand?" Mitsuki joked with his signature eye smile that shaped like the sharp crescent moon tonight.

"Ha…again those words…." Sarada sighed with a hint of relief from her worries. Her eyes glanced at the boy's clothes which seemed dusty and torn at the sleeves. She there realized the things he did before the party and expressed her simple gratitude to her teammate.

"Thanks for coming over today."

"No problem. It's a special day for your family so, it's alright." Mitsuki said again before he remembered something he told himself to do beforehand "Sarada, take a look here."

Curious, the Uchiha faced Mitsuki and watched his thumb bleed from a bite of his.

"…!? Mitsuki, what are you…!"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Mitsuki called in his summon with a slam on the ground. Much to Sarada's surprise, a snake of her size appeared nowhere within the white smoke. It was the first to see an animal summon aside Katsuya the slug.

Mitsuki could feel her admiration and amusement in those dark eyes behind the glasses that were cautiously identifying every detail on the snake. Those eyes easily reminded him of the night sky with those bright stars. Surprisingly, Mido did not seem to mind the stare as she quietly kept her form on ground.

Sarada eventually realized her actions and backed off to retain her composure. Mido then turned to Mitsuki who only relayed his unspoken message with a smile. Reading it as a thank you, the snake disappeared in thin air with a puff of white smoke.

The Uchiha then asked the blue-haired boy "W-When did you learn that and how did you even get a summoning contract?"

"Hmmm, just this morning with the scroll given by my parent."

Sarada gasped "Parent…as in Orochimaru?"

As Mitsuki nodded, Sarada realized how compatible both son and father are towards snakes. His captivating golden eyes may be shaped like an average person but for his parent's case, there were definitely snake eyes at the first sight. But for Mitsuki, they were definitely captivating and attractive, gold as the start of a sunrise.

"Feel better?"

"EH?" Sarada released such a word after realizing that she has been staring at Mitsuki's eyes "Don't tell me…that you learnt it to…" Her cheeks were quickly reddened by such realization despite having to spend some time with him.

"As if. I did want to show you and Boruto in the party but I guess the hype there was quite overwhelming." Mitsuki spoke, ignoring the rare stare and blush from his Uchiha friend.

" _Liar._ " Sarada thought with a smirk. During the time when Boruto was 'rebellious' in teamwork, it was Mitsuki that always calmed the two and toned the mood down. In fact, Boruto's unreasonable remarks had Mitsuki to side Sarada and Konohamaru-sensei more often. In the team, sensei was the sky that supports the elements. If Boruto was a fierce lightning, Mitsuki would probably be the calm after storm.

Then, what would she be in the team?

"Is something bothering you, Sarada?"

"Eh?...Mitsuki…have you even felt…pathetic or lousy during the invasion 7 months ago?"

"Why you ask?"

"I…I really felt useless then. Now I think about it, Boruto was really brave. Not only he stood up to protect me, he even went against the enemies to save Nanadaime. But…all I did was to sit in fear and watch both Nanadaime and Boruto to risk their lives."

"Isn't that expected from Nanadaime and Boruto as Nanadaime's son and Fourth's grandson?"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

Despite the outburst, Mitsuki kept his cool. It was his intention to say those words that Sarada hates to hear. Doing so may harm their closeness but it was his aim to help his friend to break through this wall called insecurity.

"I was…pathetic. For someone who wanted to become Hokage, I could only watch my friend's back in fear. I…" Sarada's fingers were trembling against their grip onto the railing as her emotions were overwhelming her body.

"So, does that mean that anyone who did not face the enemy was all pathetic? Including me, Konohamaru-sensei and…your mother?"

Hearing that infuriated the Uchiha to the point of turning her fist in grabbing the boy's collar. Her eyes immediately turned into the famed dojutsu, Sharingan, in reaction to her intense emotions. "Don't call my Mama pathetic! I…!"

"Then don't think yourself as one too." Mitsuki calmly interrupted the girl. Gasped at the comment, Sarada realized her utter mistake, released her tight grip from the collar and looked down in disappointment.

Mitsuki frowned at her reaction and tried to convince "There's nothing wrong to be afraid of something, Sarada. Anyone would be afraid, including Boruto. It's just that maybe he knew that someone has to take care of his back and trusted you then."

Sarada raised her eyebrows at annoyance and asked with her deep voice "Was that supposed to make me feel better of myself, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki smiled and that just earned him a sneer from the Uchiha. That smile was always contagious as it easily wore off anyone's expressions into nothingness. Sarada exhaled in calming her nerves while recollecting her thoughts. With a cycle of filters, her mind was finally fixed to the main point of her concerns before the pale boy cut in.

"How's training so far since your father was away since last week?" Mitsuki asked.

Sarada's expression changed into the one similar to the time he saw in the party and Mitsuki frowned at that. She looked away to have her dark eyes facing the grey buildings and spoke "Frankly, not that great. With Mama resting now, I could only improve on my taijutsu and shurikenjutsu that Papa taught me."

"Did he not teach any ninjutsu to you? My parent told me that he is a ninja that focuses greatly in different types of ninjutsu, compared to Nanadaime." Mitsuki uttered out of curiousity.

"…He did but only the so-called traditional Uchiha fire jutsu. Papa said that it would be better for me to focus on taijutsu, as long-range ninjutsu doesn't suit me. But in our team, there isn't anyone who's great in close-range ninjutsu and we need that in the exams." Sarada proclaimed her thoughts that were collected throughout her past research on the participating teams in the last Chunin Exams.

The boy placed his chin onto his hand, as a thinking gesture "I see. To defeat a long-range ninjutsu user, we would need a close-range ninjutsu or taijutsu user. Isn't your superhuman strength going to be enough?"

"I…don't think it's enough, Mitsuki. Somehow, it feels like there's something missing in my abilities." Sarada spoke with great frustration in her ninja skills. She did not despise her current abilities that were carefully ripening as the fruit of Sakura's training. Among their group, Sarada's taijutsu was actually second to Metal Lee's, only to lose in strength and speed.

Nevertheless, the kunoichi could feel a void in her tightening fists.

"Maybe you should ask someone to help you out?"

"Maybe…"

While staring at those fists, Mitsuki heard a loud shout from the bottom of the flat. The two children looked down from the railings to see two adults playing a children's game. That caused Mitsuki to question their mentalities, especially of the ones who were extremely notable to anyone in the village.

"…That's it!"

Mitsuki was shocked, not only to hear those words but to see Uchiha Sarada, in her casual clothes climbing onto the iron railings with a confident smirk on her face. What was astonishing was a sudden change in her onyx eyes; they were full of hope.

"Sarada?"

"Come with me, Mitsuki!" Sarada last spoke before jumping from one balcony to the other as her platform to the bottom. The boy sighed and followed after her, while understanding her intentions on the way.

* * *

In the dim lane between the flats, two vastly different men were walking side by side after a long dinner. One was a man with thick brows in the wheelchair while the other was a tall man with grey, spiky hair. The latter appeared to be tired in his eyes, while the former's eyes were fired up by something. The air around the two was so intense to the point where avoidance would be prompted, comically.

"JAN! KEN! PON!" The man in the wheelchair shouted out his heart with his hand thrown in the scissors form.

Unfortunately, Hatake Kakashi did not give in. The sight of a stone had Might Gai moaning in desperation.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! Kakashi, one more time!"

"Ha? It's getting late, Gai." Kakashi groaned for the last time against his good friend for his slumber.

"Kakashi, don't let the darkness of the night overshadow your youth! Night is only the beginning for youth!"

The former Hokage sighed. A part of him regretted winning against Gai during their dinner and all he needed was something to cut the flow right now.

And that sudden chakra behind him has saved his day.

"Who is it?" Gai called out at the nearest alley after sensing a change of wind movement.

Not wanting to be seen as annoying or harmful, Sarada and Mitsuki came out together and faced the two legendary shinobis of Konoha. Kakashi's dark eyes glinted at such sight and his mood was lifted.

"Isn't that you, Sarada? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"H-Hai, Rokudaime-sama." Sarada replied with great respect to the adult. His smile behind that mask eased her nervousness. She was fond of Hatake Kakashi due to the many stories from Sakura and his random visits to the house. She knew him as a man who can be both a joker and a leader to her parents and Nanadaime.

On the other hand, Kakashi instantly remembered all his moments with the young Uchiha since her infancy. He could remember his body and mind enveloped by shock after seeing Sasuke and Sakura with an infant after their journey of a year and the times he spent with the mother and child during the father's absence. Kakashi, at then, truly admitted his admiration on Sakura for her content of the situation. He thought of how much she has grown over the years and how Sasuke changed too. Looking at this child granted him a satisfaction as both a teacher and a father.

" _She really has grown a lot._ " "What are you doing out here so late, Sarada? Won't your parents be worried?" Kakashi asked while eyeing on a _certain someone_ behind her.

The Uchiha pursed her lips and began her request "Rokudaime-sama, please train me until the upcoming Chunin Exams!" Sarada immediately bowed down.

The sudden request shocked everyone at present. Mitsuki did not find that coming from her. He felt that him asking her to find a mentor and her seeing them was more than a mere coincidence.

Same went to the two elite Jounins. Gai, in the wheelchair, switched his cheerful mood to the one akin to his status and turned his eyes to his friend. There, he saw him contemplating the request seriously. After thinking a short while, the silver-haired shinobi let out a breath and Sarada was tensed upon the reaction.

" _Don't tell me…_ " Sarada's expression reflected perfectly to the worst possibility.

"Sarada, first of all, how can I be your sensei…" Sarada's head fell to the ground.

"…if you keep on calling me Rokudaime-sama? Sensei would be fine." Kakashi relayed with a welcoming smile.

"R-Really?"

Watching Kakashi's constant smile and quick nod, Sarada's face was lifted by happiness and jumped to her joy with her fist in the air "YATTA!"

Mitsuki smiled in respond to her happiness. After the jump, she realized that she was still in front of the elites and held her hands together in embarrassment.

Unbothered, Kakashi continued "But if you don't mind, Sarada, I would want this young fellow to kinda of assist me in training you?"

Kakashi's eyes were fixated to MItsuki, who noticed it and returned the same, only with less intensity in them.

"Not at all, Roku...Ah…Hatake-sensei!" Sarada spoke before the shocked Mitsuki even realized.

"Sarada…"

"Don't worry, Mitsuki. It'll be fine." Sarada gave him an upbeat expression which washed off Mitsuki's worries.

"Well then, you two better get some sleep and hope to see you at 7 in the morning."

"Hai! Thank you very much! I won't disappoint you, Hatake-sensei! Good night!" The girl enthusiastically spoke out.

"Thank you very much for the offer. Have a good night sleep." Mitsuki followed after Sarada who was happily expressing her excitement to him. Even though it was not something he had in mind, there was something that he wanted to witness in Sarada's training after seeing that positive expression of hers.

Somehow, he just wanted to be there.

* * *

After watching the two genins leaving into the darkness, Might Gai finally spoke up "I didn't think you would be teaching again after Team 7. To think that you're teaching someone who happens to be the daughter of your students…it must be the aftermath of the flame of youths!"

Kakashi sighed at his friend's usual acclaim "Ha…same here…I thought it would be the end of my shinobi career after retiring but…"

"But?"

"I just can't help but not to ignore this urge to even use chakra." Kakashi muttered with a heavy heart.

Understanding the meaning, Gai grinned with his thumbs-up. His expression then changed "I understand if it's Sasuke and Sakura's daughter but…isn't that boy…"

"Ah…even now, I still can't understand that person's intention for putting his son back to the village he once hated. For now, I just want to keep an eye on his personality and abilities since he is in the same team with my students' children."

"I see. Anyhow…Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"Let me come to the training tomorrow then!"

Kakashi gave his last sigh of the night before retiring for the big day.

* * *

In the far north of Konohagakure, a dark-skinned man was sitting in a lazy manner; his legs on the desk and arms on the armrests. Overall, it was his expression that did not match the entire ambiance of the building and his title.

The door immediately burst out and a large woman with a fairly large bust stepped forth towards the intruder.

"This is the Raikage's office! Could you at least…?"

The _intruder_ ignored the supposed threat as he walked pass the blonde and passed a scroll onto the man's desk. The two exchanged glances and seriousness overwhelmed the office. Without turning his head, the man on desk gave his first order.

"Samui, send out the message to the four Kages."

The woman straightened her body and responded with a militarized tone "And what would the message be, Raikage-sama?"

"Tell them that it's urgent and meet at Konohagakure. Quickly!"

"Ha!" Samui disappeared with a Body Flicker Jutsu. The man, Raikage, finally opened the scroll and his expression changed to a deep frown.

The blonde intruder then said "This is not normal. The entire village was massacred. Nothing was stolen and searched around."

"…Those people are just making fun of life, aren't they? C, secure a platoon and a messenger in each small village. Have them to respond if they find anyone or anything suspicious."

"Understood." The blond man disappeared similarly, leaving Darui alone in the office. He glanced through the scroll and photos attached inside. Aside from the bloody scenes of death and destruction, his eyes were particularly focused on a circular symbol with a triangle inside that was seemingly drawn by blood. A single drop of sweat on his forehead was visible to his senses. He knew it.

That something will happen soon. And blood will be part of it.

* * *

Several cloaked shadows were having their sights from a hilltop onto a particular village. One of them stepped forth and approached their leader.

"Kaku-sama, one of our team has successfully returned. However, they did not find _that person_." A feminine voice came out.

"…I see. I guess…I'll have to step in this time."

"Kaku-sama, there's still time…"

"I know that…but time is all we need." The leader grinned as his icy blue eyes glanced upon the large village in front of him.

* * *

 **Thanx so much readers for the favs, follows & reviews^^**

 **Sooo what do u think? Sarada being insecure about her skills but found the possible solution by training under Kakashi. From Gaiden, she seemed to be someone who thinks too much on everything...but that's what makes her interesting. Here, I'm portraying Mitsuki to be a friend who likes to be curious in others, especially his close friends like Boruto and Sarada. Rather than alone (unlike just Kakashi & Sasuke then), just wanna put Kakashi with the two together. Just imagine him trying his student's & former enemy's children...even he won't imagine it well...  
**

 **NEXT STOP! First training & Gokage meeting (I hope)...**

 **Hope u guys would fav & follow the story. N pls review this chap & story while u can^^**

 **Hope u enjoy this week!**


	4. Time To Show It

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

At the centre of the busy village, Nanadaime Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto was stamping and removing each slip of paper tirelessly after arranging a three feet height of papers into those to be approved with a stamp and those to be further reviewed. At the last paper, the man collapsed with his chin landing on the table point blank, gasping for air and freedom.

"Are there anymore left, Shikamaru? If not, can I go home…"

The older Nara sighed "There is…but I guess we all need a break."

Right when the Hokage yawned in happiness, the door burst open to reveal a distressed Shizune with a scroll.

"Hokage-sama, there's an emergency call from the Kazekage and scroll for emergency from the Raikage."

"Two at once? What is it?" Naruto asked, ignoring his lack of sleep at the call of the messenger.

Shizune explained while handing the scroll to Shikamaru "It appears that Kazekage wishes to speak to all Kages immediately in an hour time."

"I see. Let's move to the communication room then." Naruto said and began walking from his desk to his destination. Both his attendants followed suit, behind him towards the main communication room.

* * *

 ** _One hour later; 6am_**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of a room, facing four sets of screens with his stern eyes and crossed arms. One by one, the screens showed signs of static before four familiar appearances. The one on the top right; a fair man with short red hair and tattoo on his forehead spoke first.

"Thank you for responding quickly."

Next was a woman of dark hair and eyes with an arrogant aura, who happened to be the current Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi "What's the hype this time, Kazekage, Raikage? Is it something to do with the coming exams?"

"No, Tsuchikage. I'm calling forth to ask Raikage of this urgency as all of us are busy with the exam."

"I see. C." The Raikage, Darui responded and the screen expanded to a view of two men. Another blonde opened a scroll and began reading.

"Since last month, we have been sighting several mysterious murders around the land and most recently, a village has been massacred outside our borders."

"Who's the culprit?" A red-haired man from the bottom left, Kazekage Gaara spoke.

"They were not found. Rather, we could not identify them."

"What do you mean?" A man of blue hair and jagged teeth, Mizukage Choujirou asked.

"Everytime a platoon reaches the site, what was reported was brutal murders without any sign of theft or search."

"So you're saying that they're out there to find and kill someone?"

C nodded and the Hokage intervened "Then, why do you need to call the Gokage to meet in Konoha, Raikage?"

"It seems the meeting won't be necessary. To tell you of this."

A photo was then displayed at the screen. First glance was a ground flooded by blood but a sharp eye granted all to see a symbol. A bloody circle with an upside triangle. Naruto carefully observed the photo and symbol before a gasp behind caught his attention. He turned around to see his advisor's widened eyes and slightly opened month, the first to see after those years of stillness.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

The man did not answer. His eyes were fixated to the screen so much that he actually ignored Naruto.

"Isn't that…a symbol of that cult?" Gaara spoke out.

"Cult?" Choujirou questioned.

"That's right." All Kages turned their attention to the returned Darui and C. "This symbol was found in the most recent case. We found out that it is similar to a mark found 17 years ago when one of our Jinchuuriki was captured."

"Wait a minute. Jinchuuriki…are you talking about Akatsuki?" The Mizukage furthered his questions with a sterner voice.

"17 years ago, the host of the Nibi, Nii Yugito, was captured by two Akatsuki members and this symbol was found near the site. We then found out that the symbol belongs to a cult called Jashin."

"Jashin?"

"If I'm not wrong, that cult was a group of mindless worshippers of the said god but all they do is to kill." Gaara explained.

"Aren't they a bunch of lunatics?" Kurotsuchi rephrased Gaara's words with her usual sarcasm.

"That is what's concerning now. These people are killing the innocents and terrorizing villages without a single goal. And this is where I must warn you, Hokage."

Naruto finally spoke "What will that be?"

Darui gave out his words "We have calculated the possible targets of this group and we believe that the next target could be a place near the Land of Fire."

"Why would you say that?"

"There is a pattern in their actions, where their targets are approaching farther from our country but towards yours. Moreover, the size of their chosen targets is growing larger as time goes by. We'll be sending out platoons to several potential sites but just bear this in mind, Hokage."

"I understand. Thank you for that."

"I'll contact you all if there's any more to hear."

The Kages in the screen nodded in agreement and disappeared into the black screen. Naruto released the tension in his shoulders and leaned back against his seat. A train of thoughts had the Hokage to remain seated for a while until Shikamaru voiced out.

"Hokage-sama, it's time to move to the office."

His blue eyes opened to the black screen "Ah. Let's go, Shikamaru."

The two moved out in silence until their usual position in the office. Naruto rested his chin on his hands when he found Shikamaru to be seemingly lost in thought.

"Shikamaru?"

"A-Ah? What is it?"

"Is there something bothering you? About that Jashin?"

"…Yeah." Shikamaru hesitantly continued in midst of remembering the painful memory of a certain death and battle of revenge. "Do you remember the time Asuma-sensei passed away then?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden mention but nodded. In that one second, he recalled how shocked he and Kakashi were after hearing the tragic and how he tried to comfort Konohamaru in front of his uncle's grave. The many saddened faces flashed through his head but that would not stop him at present.

"Yeah."

"The person who killed Asuma was a Jashin worshipper."

"What?!" Naruto expressed his shock. He was sure that such fact was not recorded in the file on Akatsuki.

"Hokage, I don't know much about the cult itself but I was the one who fought that person and I know…that these people are not normal."

"Might elaborating?"

"The one I fought possesses immortality and a type of jutsu to inflict injuries indirectly on the opponents. If we are to face one of a similar ability without the appropriate skills and strategy, there will be massive losses in the village."

"I see. This would pose a great danger to us, especially if their main goal is mindless killing. But…"

"Their objective at this time is questionable, is what you're trying to say right?"

Naruto nodded "I was surprised that a cult like this would reveal themselves in the open after those many years of being hidden and unknown to most of the shinobi world. Darui said that those murders were conducted without any signs of theft or search."

"However, that doesn't mean mindless killing either."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"There are many scenarios to imagine here but one I think the most possibly…would be that they're searching for something. Should they be carrying out their mindless goals, the killings would be more scattered and secretive from the Five Villages. Leaving behind a large trail of evidence that is detectable could mean a trap."

"Hm, I did think of that too. Shikamaru, inform all teams outside the village to keep an eye on any suspicious movement and have them reported immediately."

"Understood but Hokage-sama, we might need to alter the Chunin Exams should Jashin are to disrupt it."

"I know but sudden cancellation or alteration will not only bring panic from the previous incident but the Daimyos will not happy to hear that."

"Ha…I see. Then, I'll be going now."

At Shikamaru's departure, Naruto pushed his chair to face the window and the Hokage Monument behind. Now that Otsutsuki Momoshiki and Kinshiki were no longer endangering the world, he was hoping for peace once more but things just can't go his way. He frowned at the sight of a bird flying across the window and thought of the conversation with the Nara.

" _Just what made you come out, Jashin? What are you after?_ "

* * *

 ** _At the same time; 6 am_**

The morning breeze that was sliding through the small gap had shaken the pink-haired woman of her peaceful slumber. She groaned in spite of the awakening and struggled to even rise from the bed. Her half-closed lids glanced upon the clock that revealed the early hours and she groaned again. The numbness on her legs and the heavy weight paralysed her body to the bed. Sleeping with such a weight within her body placed a huge burden on her legs and back, especially with twins inside.

Sakura sighed in defeat and started to massage her leg calves to ease the numbness. She missed _his_ warmth and presence because he is the type that cares for her at his fullest.

" _Maybe I should not have made him go for that mission…_ "

Feeling the numbness to have reduced, Sakura slid out of the bed carefully, into her sippers and quietly walked towards the kitchen. Every step she took enhanced her need for her husband's touch. Whether it was hormone or true emotion, she longed for Sasuke's care and touch despite of him being away for two days.

Sakura's feet finally reached the kitchen and her emerald eyes made contact with a pair of dark eyes.

"Sarada? What are you doing up this early?" Sakura asked her 11 year old daughter who is usually awake later. In front of her was the girl cooking eggs and the latter was also caught surprised by the appearance of her mother when she turned to her voice.

"Ah, ohaiyo, Mama. I'm making breakfast now."

"This early?"

"I have training at 7 so, I'll be leaving early." Sarada answered in a slightly higher pitch.

The Uchiha matriarch raised her eyebrow " _She's surprisingly in a good mood at this hour._ " "I see but you don't have to cook for me though."

"No can do, Mama. If I don't, you'll probably be eating those weird food like wasabi bread and Papa's not going to like smelling that from your breath."

"W-what!? It's just that one time, Sarada!" Sakura panicked in her words but Sarada giggled.

"Don't worry, Mama. I have prepared lunch and dinner so you don't have to worry about meals."

"Who's being the mother here?" Sakura annoyingly questioned with her chin on her left hand. The daughter of the house ignored the mother and finished her cooking for the final, yet first meal of the day. The two ate fairly quickly, with Sakura persistently washing the dishes and Sarada leaving the house.

"Well then, ittekimasu, Mama." Sarada happily departed.

"Itterashai, Sarada." Sakura gave her goodbye to the young girl. Her eyes then lovingly gazed at her only daughter's back and the Uchiha crest on.

Right when she closed the door behind, the familiar doorbell rang, prompted the Uchiha to open once more to see nothing outside. As she glanced around, her eyes caught the sight of a pouch hanging on their door handle. Gently putting her pink shoulder-length hair behind her ear, Sakura opened the pouch to remove a beautifully drawn card with a certain fragrant that enlightened her spirits in the morning. She read through the content.

" _Please stay well, as always, Uchiha-sensei. From Yuuta."_

Delighted at the little gift from one of her former patients, Sakura closed the day to prepare herself for her usual exercise.

* * *

After a few leaps off the buildings, Sarada finally reached the destined training grounds 5 minutes earlier than the destined time. The kunoichi nervously stood near a training log as she wondered in delight.

" _I can't believe it. Rokudaime-sama is going to be here soon and I'll start training under him. I…I should warm up!_ "

"Getting nervous, Sarada?"

The Uchiha turned to see a playful expression from Mitsuki and jumped out of her spot in shock. The shinobi seemed amused by her reaction but the kunoichi definitely did not appreciate the joke.

"Y-You're early, Mitsuki." Sarada spoke while regaining her composure.

"Really? I'm just in time though."

Empty of words, the Uchiha immediately turned her body towards the dense river. She clenched her teeth, thinking " _What's wrong with you, Sarada?! It's just Mitsuki! He always does that to you and you always do that to him._ "

Awkwardness was never her forte and hence, she took the step to break the one at present "I'm surprised to see just you, Mitsuki?"

"…?" Mitsuki wondered at the sudden question.

"I would expect you to have called Boruto along, since the two of you are kind of inseparable."

"Eh? Is that so? Must have forgotten about it…" " _Did we look like that to Sarada? But yeah…why didn't I call him out?_ "

Sarada noticed the boy's disturbed face. Usually calm and collected, the boy was surprisingly disturbed by Sarada's words. She, as a teammate, stared for a while before a sharp sound pierced through the air with an approaching kunai with an explosion tag. Before Sarada realized, MItsuki immediately pulled her into taking cover at the nearest bush. The explosion burst and left behind a large cluster of smoke around the grassy field.

It was only a moment when Sarada felt a rough surface on her back and saw a darker shadow in front of her closed eyelids, only to see Mitsuki's front with his two arms by her sides as a form of protection.

"Mitsuki, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuki answered as he tried to see through the thick smoke. As the smoke dissipated, he turned his head to find the dark, glinting obsidians in front of him. For some reason, he could not keep his eyes away from her and same went for the other. The two eventually realized the stare and their close proximity that the boy quickly stumbled backwards to cough his awkwardness away. The girl stood still against the tree at daze.

"W-What was that just now?" Mitsuki began the conversation.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling that Hatake-sensei has something to do with this."

"We'll just have to find him then." Mitsuki suggested.

"That won't be necessary."

The third voice caught the two surprised. The moment their eyes turned to the voice's direction was the moment Hatake Kakashi gave his _morning greeting_ with his sudden appearance. Sarada and Mitsuki leapt away from the former Hokage to the other side of the open field as the latter casually walked towards the centre. His lazy mannerism did not loosen the tension on the two genins. They knew the might he carried as a shinobi and that might was not to be underestimated.

Yet, their intense eye contact kept Kakashi's blood to slightly simmer. There would be more to see if he pushed both Sasuke's and Orochimaru's children to their boiling points.

"Alright you two. Show what you got before I can even consider taking you two seriously."

"Eh?" Sarada let a gasp out while Mitsuki calmly stood in his position.

Kakashi lifted his finger to point a direction in between the genins "If you can push me out of the outer circle, I will train you ninjutsu, Sarada. If you don't, we'll just have to go through taijutsu then."

Sarada frowned in frustration. " _I have to do my best. I already have enough taijutsu training and I need to train on my ninjutsu. I'll have to figure a way to do this shannaro!_ "

Mitsuki glanced around " _To think that the former Hokage would be serious in simply fighting two genins…what an honour to even be here. I'll have to do my best to help Sarada out._ "

Kakashi spoke again "There are two rules. Rule number one: You may come after me with anything including ninjutsu. Two; don't blame me if you get severely injured right before your Chunin Exams."

"Hai!" Sarada and Mitsuki spoke in response together and readied themselves against the great shinobi.

Kakashi lifted his right hand as a single version of the Tiger seal, to signify the fight's prequel. His eyes closely watched the movements of the two bodies while his senses were heightened to detect any changes in chakra. Yet, those simple eye movements were uncaught by the two.

"Alright. On my mark. Ready. Set…Go."

Kakashi immediately disappeared with white smoke clouding the genins' vision. With her dojutsu activated, Sarada looked around as Mitsuki spoke out "Sarada, we'll have to stay together if we're up against Rokudaime here. From what I heard, he's a former ANBU so hiding himself before a surprise attack would be his strongest point."

"Agree. Neh Mitsuki?"

"Hm?"

Sarada enthusiastically slammed her fists together as her Uchiha blood started to overwhelm in excitement. "Let's show Hatake-sensei and Boruto what we both got, shannaro."

"Ah." Mitsuki nodded at hearing such determined words and seeing such fiery eyes from her. He tensed his own body to concentrate against the former Hokage, for Sarada's and his sakes.

* * *

Watching the two together in midst of the smoke, Kakashi was at awe of seeing the difference between the child and parent. Unlike the uncooperative Uchiha Sasuke and Sannin Orochimaru, Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki showed to have a great understanding and trust to each other, in his eyes.

" _Hmmm, maybe I should be greedier in getting Naruto's here._ "

Kakashi then prepared himself for a surprise to the two and hopefully from them.

* * *

 **Heyya readers, back again with the next. Thanx for the favs, follows & reviews^^ Appreciate them alot here^^**

 **Just a little inside here, I kinda putting Mitsuki into having abit of feelings for Sarada but not realizing it at all, which is why the writing in his feelings are very vague. SO! Jashin's the villain as a heads-up. I think using Jashin as the villain would be interesting. Tough but interesting.**

 **So what you think of the whole chap & story so far? Would appreciate it if u guys/readers could spend less than a minute to write that out.**

 **Then again, hope u guys enjoy this week^^**

 **NOTE: I will only be updating the story every Saturday:)**


	5. An Encounter

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

"Che…"

Boruto sneered after kicking the innocent stone of his path. He was frustrated after hearing Konohamaru-sensei to be called over by his dad and his training of the day to be cancelled. Now that his two senseis were not around, he thought of finding Mitsuki for a little team practice together but he found no one at home. Same thing happened in Sarada's house.

* * *

 _The doorbell rang with the press on the button. Boruto was then greeted by someone else in mind._

 _"Ara, Boruto. What are you doing?" Sakura asked after opening the door._

 _"Sorry for disturbing you, Sakura-bachan. I'm just looking for Sarada."_

 _"Ah, she just left a while ago."_

 _"Ah, is that so…" Boruto was left disappointed in front, but angry on the inside._

* * *

"Che! Where did those two go when I need them?" Boruto muttered under his breath.

"What's with the face, Boruto?"

The blonde looked up to see Team Shikadai approaching from the opposite direction. His blue eyes saw the usual. Shikadai with his hands on the back of his head, Inojin in his normal standing position and Chocho munching on a pack of food which he did not recognise.

"Nothing. What're you guys doing here? Training?"

"Mahh, you could say that. Hm, aren't Sarada and Mitsuki with you?" Shikadai asked while looking around him.

"Hm! Don't know what you're talking about. Those two were missing when I want to find them. I'll have to train by myself for now."

"Hmm…" Chocho gave up the non-committal word.

"What?"

"You should really be careful there, Boruto."

"Why?"

"Who knows there's something going on between those two?"

"Something…as in what?" Boruto ignorantly asked.

"Chocho, you mean…?" Inojin spoke with shock in his tone, as if he knew and was surprised of the meaning behind. He also appeared to be in denial at those words.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I knew that guy was suspicious the moment he approached me and Sarada at the burger place that day. Haa, and I thought he was head-to-toe over me."

"B-But It can't be…especially with Sarada. She doesn't seem to be interested in him."

"Ha? What are you babbling about, Inojin?"

Having enough of the mystery, Boruto lashed out in public "Quit with the bushes. What are you guys talking about dattebasa!?"

Chocho put away her food and explained in a clear manner "I'm saying here, Boruto, that you either step in to stop the cupid between those two or you'll be the miserable third wheel for the rest of your life."

"Cup…Wait a minute! Mitsuki and Sarada aren't like that! They're just friends and teammates! That's all!" Boruto quickly put up the defence. Those words immediately struck an embarrassing thought in his mind. The word 'cupid' had the blonde to imagine the kunoichi and shinobi smiling at each other and closing in for… The moment immediately cracked Boruto's calm and his scream of disgust had Team Shikadai to fall back and bystanders to stare strangely at him.

" _No…No…No…It can't be…Don't tell me…They've been like this…but for how long…Wait…why am I panicking like this…This isn't right…Why…What…ARGHHHH!_ " Boruto struggled as his hands began battling amongst his hair. He could not possibly imagine his childhood friend to be in such a situation and that caused him to be more frantic than ever.

Meanwhile, Team Shikadai was simply staring at him as a circus clown on the streets.

"Neh, do you think we shall wake him up? We…should at least help find those two…" Inojin started.

"And drag ourselves in this so-call mess? That's too troublesome…" Shikadai responded.

"Mhmm, but really, why's Boruto red like a tomato as if he's the one being there? And where did those two go actually?" Chocho voiced out the main two questions, which had the boys wondered at the same time.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Sarada was sliding silently around the bushes while panting. She finally realised the huge gap between a mere genin and a Hokage after the early exchange.

* * *

 _After declaring her strong will, she glanced through her surroundings for any sight of the silver. Her dark eyes found no trace of any living being beside a bird and Mitsuki behind her. She knew that an enemy would not let their opponent to reach them first and that one must approach and land the first strike before the other do._

 _That was what her Mama told her in her first lesson._

 _With every visible corner covered, Sarada enclosed her left fist and immediately punched the ground with the compressed chakra in the little fist._

 _"SHANNARO!"_

 _The ground in front cracked at the peak of her punch, raising and sinking the rocks at the same time. The little might of hers immediately changed the was hoping to at least gain more cover to hide herself but not when she saw the shocked Kakashi amongst the craters. His expression gave her the courage to let out a smirk._

 _While smiling at her effort, Mitsuki wasted no time to extend his arm to hopefully capture Kakashi. However, the man immediately leaped from the craters to the main ground with them. The exchange of intense eye contact let Sarada to charge forth and throw air punches and kicks at the man._

 _"Just one strike to push him out!" Sarada thought._

 _All failed, as Kakashi smoothly dodged all. At the end, when Sarada struck again, Kakashi avoided the fist and grabbed the arm to throw the girl to the other side of the field. Mitsuki charged but Kakashi managed to grab his ankle when he was caught off guard and threw the boy to another side like a pebble, separating the two genins at flash._

* * *

" _As expected of Rokudaime…How did Mama and Papa pass his test back then? It seems impossible…but I can't give up…not when Boruto's moving forward…_ " Sarada thought with great despair within and quietly moved while hiding her chakra. Her eyes quickly looked through the little gaps between the green leaves..

The rustling sound of leaves had Sarada to turn to Mitsuki who appeared right behind her. Mitsuki covered her mouth to soften her gasp of shock. Letting go of his hand, he began to talk quietly to avoid being heard by the silver.

"It seems we're out on the loose for a while."

"Mm, I can't believe Rokudaime-sama to be this strong or fast."

"Well, as expected of a former Hokage. Sarada…"

"?"

"We'll have to work this out together. Definitely, we can't beat him with our level of taijutsu, genjutsu or ninjutsu. The only thing we can do with is…our wit."

"Wit? Anona, Mitsuki, I think you're hanging out with Boruto too much but this isn't the time to be joking around. This is…"

"…an important battle for your little mind crisis, right? I get that already, Sarada." Mitsuki frankly spoke out while silenced the kunoichi.

He then continued "Mind hearing this idea, Sarada?"

* * *

After separating those two, Kakashi was leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

" _Ha…So this is how it's like to be out of practise…_ "

The sky accompanied by white passing clouds above reminded Kakashi of the time he first encountered Team 7 as their sensei. He could not help but to be amused by their expressions; one when being caught by his trap, one being shocked by his weak genjutsu and one being half buried into the ground.

Still, it was that time when he first felt the younger Sasuke's might during their taijutsu engagement. Those determined eyes and chakra were definitely passed on the new blood. Nevertheless, he could see Sakura through her facial expression and taijutsu style.

A sudden flicker of chakra opened his eyes to see a blue-haired boy in a pre-fighting position. Kakashi followed suit when Mitsuki stretched both arms. The man avoided but realized that Mitsuki was actually grabbing tree branches to pull himself towards the shinobi with the given momentum. The genin swung around the tree before landing a kick onto Kakashi's arm defence.

" _Now Sarada!_ "

With a change in those golden eyes, Kakashi looked up to see a dark silhouette under the bright sun, falling towards him. Knowing that to be Sarada, Kakashi attempted to escape but Mitsuki took his step faster. The opening left by the man had Mitsuki to extend one hand and wrap around Kakashi arm and shoulders together.

"What!?"

"SHANNARO!"

With her Sharingan, Sarada managed to pinpoint Kakashi's predicted movements and allowed gravity to pull her fist to her target. Following her punch was a decimation of the ground. As the white smoke slowly dissipated, the genins saw a wooden log wrapped by Mitsuki's arm than instead of the shinobi. Filled with anxiety, the two began looking around the field for his presence.

"Sarada, anything?" The boy voiced out for any detection through her dojutsu.

The girl glanced with her scarlet eyes of one tomoe each "None. Sorry for messing up your idea, Mitsuki. If only I came in faster and hid my presence, we could have gotten him out of the circle."

"That's fine. We'll get him next." Mitsuki tried to assure Sarada with his usual lack of hastiness.

"I don't think so."

After hearing their target's voice, Mitsuki and Sarada felt being lowered from their usual level of sight. Only then, they found the once rocky ground to have become mud which quickly hardened at the level of their torso. Both struggled to break through when a dark shadow covered the sun over them. Sarada narrowed her red eyes at the shadow.

"Though I must say that was a good plan to force me out of the circle then." Kakashi complimented the two.

" _By having Mitsuki as a diversion, she found my blind spot to at least hit my shoulder or the ground near me so that its impact would push me out. Honestly, that plan would have worked perfectly on Chunins or maybe Jounins if they could fix their timings well. Now what's left is…_ "

"Alright, listen up. A change of rule here."

The trapped genins frowned but kept their attention onto the silver shinobi.

"Now that I've seen enough…I'll have to let him go and train you alone."

Sarada was overwhelmed by Kakashi's change of opinion and opposed "Y-You can't, Hatake-sensei! Mitsuki has been helping out with my training since my Mama was not in the right form and to leave him out would be betraying his efforts and trust on me! If I am to do that or so let you, I'll never have the face to work with him as a teammate or even a friend!"

Shocked by the sudden declaration, Mitsuki kept his silence. Kakashi's sigh gave the two the impression that he will not give in. He crossed his hands with his eyes closed. Sarada pursed her lips but Mitsuki continued his stillness and stare on the man. The silver-hair eventually leant forward with his crossed arms.

"Then make sure you don't put those at waste, Sarada." Kakashi spoke with his typical eye smile.

"Eh?" Sarada murmured at loss while MItsuki turned to her.

"It seems to me that you pass, Sarada."

Sarada looked forth and back from Kakashi to Mitsuki and again Kakashi. Realizing that Kakashi was to accept her request officially, Sarada hit the air with her victorious smile and fist.

"YATTA! Thank you so much, Hatake-sensei! I won't disappoint you!"

"Hm, I'm sure you won't, Sarada. Alright, let's get the two of you out and rest abit." Kakashi placed his hand on the harden mud around the genins and it immediately cracked on his command. Astonished by such feat, Sarada continued to celebrate within her mind.

The man was pleased to see such an expression from her. Despite inheriting the strong Uchiha blood, she truly has taken Sakura's expression and emotions.

" _They really look the same…_ "

With the feeling of being stared, Kakashi broke the silence "You must be wondering about me having you to assist in Sarada's training, right?"

"Sorry for the question but I do want to know why." Mitsuki asked.

"Hm…why, huh? Well, I've asked your sensei about your skills as individuals and a team. As far as I'm concerned, I can see Boruto to like her father, a type that needs full attention in training. You and Sarada on the other hand, are the type that can share the need but also add in each other's benefits. I can see a good sense of trust and teamwork between the two of you."

"But you haven't seen all three of us together, Rokudaime-sama."

"That may be true…but I can tell that you guys are just like my team."

"Eh? You mean with Nanadaime, Papa and Mama?" Sarada butted in to hear more about her parents.

"Em. They may not have worked many times together but once they do, they became unstoppable." Kakashi proudly declared his team with the intention to describe the time when Team 7 reunited against Kaguya.

"Hatake-sensei, how did Nanadaime, Papa and Mama did in their first genin test?" Sarada asked enthusiastically.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly higher, like a thinking pose before settling down on the grass. "Let's see. Overall, they failed badly but passed eventually."

The two gave him a questioning look, which amused Kakashi. He then continued while patting the grass next to him "Sit down. Let me tell you that story while we wait for Gai to bring food for us."

Sarada and Mitsuki sat down and listened attentively to the infamous story from the silver shinobi.

* * *

On the far corner of the Land of Fire, Sasuke was keeping a lookout on a tree branch. His mixed dojutsu were glancing at the many trees before moved to the sudden appearance of Fuuko next to him.

"Sasuke-senpai, you're being summoned by Hokage-sama urgently."

"For what?" Sasuke faced the ANBU with a curious demand in his voice.

"It is not mentioned in the message. Anyhow, as the guise of being a guard for the upcoming Chunin Exams, Daimyo-sama has permitted your dismissal to return to Konoha."

"Fine."

Without further ado, the man left without a word, as expected. With the guise according the message, he actually fastened his pace to care for _someone_. It was his first to leave her alone for more than two days, and that included the time she carried Sarada. Also, should time allow, he would want to spend some time with Sarada in improving her shurikenjutsu but that would be if his time is not fully occupied by _a certain blonde_.

While focusing on his speed, Sasuke immediately stopped at a sudden presence. His tense eyes gazed at a shadowy figure that was well-hidden behind a tree. His frown was followed by his hand reaching out for his sword hanging across his shoulder. Other than its flickering chakra that showed its excitement, there was a certain aura to Sasuke that reminded him of the past Tobi.

"Show yourself."

The figure stepped out of the tree's shadow, revealing to be a short cloaked figure. The figure giggled like a child filled of joy upon seeing the Uchiha but it appeared to be of amusement or tease. Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan to at least predict any movements from _it._

But it continued to step in its position under the dark shadows in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demaned calmly.

Unlike his past self who would rush into battle, the current Sasuke is now man who only attacks when the other poses a danger to him. Like the still figure, he kept a distance with his sword at view.

The figure finally spoke with a female child-like voice "Uchiha…Sasuke…"

Sasuke continued his stare to see the figure clearer but the cloak and shadow managed to block his view from its face.

"Hehe…your lie in this reality will be over soon…Let's meet again…"

With a sudden gust of wind blowing his hair onto his eyes, Sasuke recovered and the figure disappeared at sight. His Rinnegan could not see anything at sight in all directions. Puzzled by such words, he could only think of them as an omen to Konoha and possibly to his family. With a bite on his lower lip, he sped out with chakra on his feet towards his destination before the possible start of the omen.

"… _Lie in this reality…_ "

* * *

Near the Hokage Monument, in a certain flat, a pot of flowers fell into its demise in front of a pair of shocked emeralds.

* * *

 **BACK AGAIN with a chap^^**

 **Again, thanx for the reviews, favs & follows!**

 **Short summary! Boruto panicking at a possible romance in his team (plus someone too...if you can guessXD); Sarada & Mitsuki fighting as a team against Kakashi; & Sasuke meeting with a mysterious figure of omen...**

 **If u guys find it disappointing in the action scene between the genins & Kakashi, first thing first! It has to be short or I'll end up putting Kakashi's strength to be weaker than he should be! Two! They's just genins! Three! There will be more actions coming soon in the exams!**

 **So stay put for next week then!**

 **Hopefully u would follow, fav or/ & leave a review this week^^**

 **Hope u enjoy!**


	6. Premonition

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

"Uchiha-san, are you alright?!"

A sudden crash had an old woman to step into her balcony with her wrinkly eyes wavering in concern. Those same eyes then captured the sight of her long-time neighbour standing in shock with broken pieces of a potted flower near her covered feet.

"Uchiha-san?" The woman called out the name that was once unfamiliar to her 11 year ago.

The Uchiha was started and turned to the woman as if she first heard those words.

"S-Sado-san…"

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"Ah no, I'm fine. I'm just being sleepy and careless." Sakura smiled to Sado to ease her worries.

Sado then sighed at Sakura's carelessness "Ha…just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you'll be all tough and prepared in this state."

"I…understand, Sado-san. Sorry for the trouble." Sakura bowed respectfully to Sado before taking her leave from the messy balcony. As much as she wanted to clear the mess, she could not spare herself from any reprimands from her husband and daughter. This time, she could at least give herself a rest from house chores.

However, what concerned her was just now in the balcony.

* * *

 _With the sun showing itself to its people, the pink-haired lady was trimming one of the potted flowers that were residing on the thick iron railings. Her mind fell back to her hopes to see the dark-haired man the next day. That thought ignited her emotions, which were seemingly felt by the little ones within through their soft kick against the walls of her stomach._

 _With her soft humming, the emeralds calmly gazed at the minute linings on the leaves; inside and out. The classical greens on the leaves and brightness of the petals reciprocated such calmness to her eyes._

 _It would have been perfect…_

 _…if it was not for a blink of eye, the perfectly healthy flowers suddenly became dry with yellow leaves, and seemingly drenched in red liquid._

 _The sudden change electrified her heart and her hand accidentally pushed the pot into falling next to her feet. Only the sound of the crash brought her eyes from the landscape of the village to where she stood at the balcony. Other than the broken pieces of the small pot and scattered soil, the main character of the pot was surprisingly fresh and green, instead of red and wet._

* * *

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed to a furrow in between at the sudden _change_. Her lips tightened and her hands clenched together as she carefully thought back.

" _Just now…must be my imagination…_ " Sakura thought that way not only to relieve from the horrifying scene but to spare the negativity from her precious twins.

 ** _"So, any thoughts of the name?"_** Temari's question rang in her head.

That one question was enough to sink those negativities into the ground. Sakura sat on the cream sofa and tore a piece of paper. She began writing all male names her head could bring up.

Sakuya; Suisen; Shinya; Satsuya; Saida; Sagiso…

Those were the few names. The pregnant mother smiled pleasantly at those potential names for her unborn sons. She did have preferences on some but Sasuke might not like them. She then realized that she have not told her husband about their future child's gender or even the number of them.

However, Sakura smirked at that thought.

After all, it was her husband who gave and revealed her pregnancy to the clueless her.

* * *

 ** _7 and a half month ago…_**

 _It was past 1 in the morning after her last surgery when she first saw that dark, familiar shadow in their bedroom. Despite the darkness, her eyes managed to catch every detail of her beloved shadow through the illumination of the moonlight. With all registered in a mere second, Sakura only stood by the door and gave a welcoming smile to the shadow._

 _"Welcome home, anata."_

 _The shadow turned to her "Ah, I'm back, Sakura."_

 _Sasuke gave Sakura a small smirk-like smile that is only reserved to her with only the two of them together. It was not a surprise for her not to jump onto his body like she might in her younger self but being a grown-up and a mother have toned her actions down. Still, the bedroom where they stood became their oyster. Nothing outside could interfere their eye contact, even in the dark._

 _Only then, Sasuke's eye lowered to see a certain something that struck his nerve._

 _"Sakura…what are you wearing?"_

 _"Eh?" Sakura murmured in question before following Sasuke's eye contact from top to bottom. She then realized that he was referring to her red dress that was boldly revealing her navel._

 _"Ah, well…it's…I just started wearing this since last year…what do you think…?" She nervously asked while walking towards him, hoping for a compliment from the stoic man._

 _Sasuke's right eye twitched at the question "…You wore this for a year…outside the house…"_

 _Her ears caught those last words and Sakura saw this as jealousy and chuckled at his 'childishness'._

 _"Everyone, including Naruto and Kakashi-sensei thought that it suits me well." Sakura spoke while intentionally adding oil into the fire._

 _While Sasuke frowned, Sakura opened the closet for hers and his night clothes and placed them on the bed, with her back facing him. The Uchiha stared at her back with such endurance resisting within his nerves._

 _"By the way, when did you come back? You could have sent me a mes…Argh…"_

 _Before she could finish, a hand slyly graced through her navel before traveling its way underneath the dress material. The coming kisses on her neck instantly gave her shivers to the point of holding herself onto the chair in front._

 _"W-Wait a minute…I'm…Ana…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured such words upon his sudden warmth._

 _"Just…stay still…"_

 _The heat of his was somehow unfamiliar. It was not unusual thought since the two have not been 'touching' each other for many years. Maybe it was her dress design that ignited the initiation. With Sasuke consuming her neck and body with his possessiveness, the woman decided to give in to both their desires and turned around for more of his love. As her hands conquered his face with her gentleness, his hands began removing all obstacles while they shifted themselves to the bed._

 _And everything was laid down only with their silent passion for the other._

* * *

 _It was only 2 weeks when the two Otsutsuki clan members destroyed Konoha's stadium and kidnapped the Hokage and her great friend, Uzumaki Naruto. After a long day of healing people and guiding the medics in a system suited for such emergency, Sakura followed her instincts into finding Uchiha Sasuke for answers to her unheard questions._

 _She first saw him in midst of the destroyed stadium, staring at the dark sky with such concentration on his face and closed eyes. Sakura knew that chest pressure within as an indication of an omen or an extremely serious matter to face. Nevertheless, she walked closer to her husband and confidently spoke._

 _"You found him, haven't you?"_

 _Sasuke kept quiet for a while before opening to his wife "Ah…it's faint but he's there in another dimension."_

 _"I see…then we should make a move then, anata. Naruto w…"_

 _"We?" Sasuke cut Sakura in the middle._

 _Sakura was shocked to hear such a stern, questioning tone from him "Yes, we. You, me and probably the four Kages. There are chances for Naruto to be in an incapacitated sate by the enemies. At least with the Kages…"_

 _"You're not going, Sakura."_

 _"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered at his sudden demand._

 _"You're more needed here as the Head Medic and one of the top jounins. Your presence is vital to keep not only the shinobis but the civilians' spirits alive in this situation."_

 _"I know. I have discussed this with Shikamaru and he agreed the same but also granted me to leave with you."_

 _"But you're not."_

 _"Look, this isn't the time. I'm leaving things here to Shizune-san and Ino and that's fina…"_

 _"If you go, I won't ever forgive…"_

 _Sakura was shocked at his persistence. She felt that he should have known her more than enough to be stubborn in this situation. If it was not for her inner understanding of his deep frown, this would have gone down into a deep argument like any other couples._

 _But she is Haruno…Uchiha Sakura. The woman who knew his thoughts and deep conflicts by only reading his expression and without any need of words. It was his deep frown and grinded teeth and gave him away. Sakura recognised it as a sense of guilt only towards his cherished ones._

 _A sense of hatred and blame should he let things go against his way._

 _"Anata, is there something I should know? I-Is Naruto alright? Or is there something more dangerous approaching Konoha?"_

 _The man kept his silence as he maintained his eye contact upon her green eyes. That long, quiet sight kept Sakura in silence while waiting patiently for the other to finally speak._

 _"I can't let you go. Not at this state."_

 _"State? What are you talki…?"_

 _"Did…you not feel anything different?"_

 _Sakura, again, was stunned as she carefully thought of the verb. There was nothing different in her daily life other than a little spinning in the head, slight nausea, and being a sleepyhead than her usual sleeping hours. Her mind began to screen through her past memories into the ones with the time she first realizing her pregnancy with Sarada._

 _Upon the realization, the Uchiha woman's knees gave in and whole body quickly collapsed towards the ground, if it was not for the man in front and his speed in capturing her. Sasuke immediately spooned her towards his whole with a sole arm, with a growing concern of her emotions "Sakura…"_

 _She heard nothing. She saw nothing. She thought nothing. There was nothing. She was overwhelmed by shock that stabbed her heart._

 _Her…pregnant…with his child once more…_

 _Her emeralds then were filled by tears. Tears of joy. She clutched onto her beloved's shoulders with her fingers. Despite their lengths and sharpness, those slim, strong fingers were incapable of hurting Uchiha Sasuke as he was already hurt by those unwanted tears. His mouth pursed against one another at his action of no regret. With Sakura continuing to burst into her own emotions, Sasuke had no choice but to solve the matter quickly in his own hands._

 _"Sakura…just listen to me. Don't go after the enemies. I know I'm not supposed to bring familial manners as a shinobi but…I just can't bear myself to see you fight with our child in you…you can blame me as much as you want but can you do that not just for me but…for them…?"_

 _It would be the one of the rare moments of such plead from him and those swiftly cleared her eyes from the joyful tears. After a few deep breaths and a struggling attempt to swallow everything at once, Sakura finally voiced out._

 _"How…did you know?"_

 _"…I noticed the change of chakra flow within you just yesterday. I thought of letting you to figure it out yourself but I have to say it in this situation. Sakura, I'm…"_

 _"Don't."_

 _Sasuke was puzzled, yet stunned. He could feel a tight grip on each shoulder. With her face buried in his broad shoulders, the man could only wait for her to settle down with the shocking news. After all, it would be Sakura that takes charge of the emotional bits between the two._

 _Sakura finally pushed herself of his shoulders but maintained a close distance from his face. With firmness in her emeralds, she drowned all worries with such words "Don't be sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm just happy at this occasion that I don't know what else to say…"_

 _Sasuke was left at awe to her ability to be contented at certain situations so easily. Just like how she left Konoha to join him in their journey together. Like how she let him pursued his mission on Kaguya for so many years. He could not help but to love her for those traits of hers. His feelings then flowed into his arm and it pulled Sakura back into his embrace again._

 _"Thank you, Sakura…"_

* * *

A pair of matured onyx eyes dawned against the bright light shining in between the lush trees. He quickly lifted his arm for a shade to his tiring eyes. As he carefully lifted himself from the hollows between the gigantic roots, he brushed against his messy locks with his mind wandering at the dream-like memories.

His eyes were drowned into his emotions as he remembered everything from the time he impregnated Sakura on his first night from the fight with the Otsutsukis, to the time he unwillingly announced the news to her. He sighed at the fact that it was him who exposed Sakura of her condition, while he personally thought of it as a 'woman's thing'. No matter, her smile and vivid eyes were enough to revive his lost energy from night-watching the previous night and connected his body to his mind. He immediately leapt from the hollows onto tree branches to rush back to Konoha.

The message…

The female child-like figure of shadows…

 **"…** ** _Lie in this reality…_** **"** …

Sasuke remained calm at this state, only to catch a smoky scent across the wind pattern. He halted on a steady branch to scan the surroundings with the Rinnegan. Seeing a rising smoke on the east from his intended destination, he was unable to shake this uncertainty in him and began running. A few miles left and he has seen bloodstains on the little leaves of the nearby bushes. He kept composed.

But that composure was broken at the sight of several burning houses and dead bodies in front of his sight. Sasuke could not keep his mouth closed over his shock and quickly looked left and right to find any lingering lives or chakra.

And he did, behind a burning house on his right.

After missing a few footsteps away from the dead, he finally found a man lying on his back with deep, bloody wounds that showed to be fatal in the shinobi's experienced eyes. The man appeared to have noticed the Uchiha as his weak pupils slowly shifted to him.

"Are..y-you…kill…us…or…help?" The man struggled to speak with blood gushing out of his throat.

"I'm here to find out the perpetrator of this incident. Who did this?" Sasuke calmly asked the man on the ground.

"Kuo…those…man…in black cloaks…just started killing…everyone…about…a perfect…flow…for their…god…" The man spoke while coughing blood out.

"God? What god?"

"…don't know…I saw…one…holding out doctor…and did something…and said something…unsuited for their god…and…killed him…"

"Do you remember any traits from them?"

"…I…remember…a circle…and a…triangle…inside…please…find those…men…and…" The man then passed on to the other side.

Sasuke quietly shifted the deceased's eyes to their closure with his right hand. He stood up to find more about the burning hell he stood but moreover, to find the village doctor. A few glances had the Uchiha entering a hut with medicinal herbs drying outside to find the supposed doctor mentioned by the man.

To his investigation, the doctor was supposed choked on the neck and later given a deep slash across his body, as stated by the dead man. There was nothing spectacular or eye-catching to the Uchiha as he rummaged the hut.

" _Unsuited for their god…must be a cult…or a group of worshippers...what or who are they looking for?_ "

Sasuke kept his thoughts open but he could not linger any longer. Deducing that Naruto's message, the cloaked figure and this burning massacre were related, his inner voice echoed in his head with a stern, demanding tone.

" _Return to Konoha immediately!_ "

His onyx eyes frowned at that definite fact and his legs, charged with his restored chakra, brought Sasuke back into his journey. He knew it. There was something out there, challenging the peace he and Naruto and the shinobi world fought for.

And no one can break that long-fought peace.

* * *

Somewhere, on top of a pine tree, a small figure was standing still with the wind brushing gently against her long cloak. Her pink eyes were fixated at a certain village that was surrounded by the high-rise walls and buildings. It may appear to an outsider as a young, lively person looking out for an adventure in a new village.

To her, it was to fulfil her mission for the sake of the _group_ and leader. She then lifted her finger to point at a direction where she was certain her target would be at and giggled menacingly.

"Just wait there. Jashin-sama will be there to expose the lie."

* * *

 **Hey peeps! Sorry for the late update, got something unexpected to happen on a Sat morning...**

 **Thanx once more for those who follow, fav & reviews^^**

 **Big thanx to snpro2000 for ur reviews in all chaps, guest for the appreciation & KHB123 for ur time to write such a detailed review that I truly agree with about Mitsuki & Sarada being different than their fathersXD**

 **Anyhow, this chap is more focused on the one of the main focus of the story; SasuSaku! It's quite thrilling to write their relationship from the time during Boruto the Movie. I was confused of why Sakura didn't follow Sasuke, Boruto & Kages to save Naruto; so I created one in here! Her being pregnant during that time^^ Then, we go to the more creepy part of Sasuke finding a massacre & one of our villains indirectly finding her target. Is things getting more interesting for u guys?**

 **Btw, I was thinking; should I write a M-version of the flashback? Just asking...**

 **Hope u enjoy this week & hope 2 c more reviews, favs & follows from u guys^^**


	7. The Questions

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

After being traumatised by the crude thoughts inflicted by the Akimichi, Boruto finally returned to normal after spending the whole day throwing shurikens. Though he managed to ace the 90 degree throw at his one target, he could not tell whether he was simply throwing at a dot or a certain person. His feet brought him to a red bridge right above an azure stream. Only then his cerulean eye caught sight of the two that created the mental chaos.

"Argh! Sarada! Mitsuki!" Boruto yelled out and that turned the two puzzled heads to the blonde. The latter quickly rushed to the other end of the bridge. The two however did not seem curious about his call.

"Hei Boruto." Sarada greeted.

"Don't 'hei' me! Where on earth did you two go!? I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Just training, Boruto." Sarada replied firmly and that was followed by more complaints. Mitsuki was silent during the whole ordeal, thinking of her words previously.

 **"** ** _Mitsuki, keep my training with Hatake-sensei a secret from Boruto. I…want to surprise him with this technique._** **"**

As much as he wished to keep it, nothing could escape Boruto's alertness and awareness on certain things.

"Sarada, what's wrong with your hand? It's all burned and bruised…" Boruto pointed at the girl's reddened and scarred left hand.

The Uchiha quickly pulled that hand out of his sight and gave out a fake smile "N-Nothing! Just overworked myself in training!" " _Darn, he's gonna find out…_ "

Boruto was taken aback by her being all worked out and about to question her further before a mature male voice set the tone down.

"So you guys were here the whole time?"

The three genins looked up to see the proud figure standing on the bridge arch with his arms crossed over the other. The man leapt off the red arch and landed smoothly on the bridge in front of the three.

"Sensei! Where did you go this time? Thank to that, I have to…!"

Konohamaru smacked the boy's head in annoyance "Show some respect to your sensei here kore!"

"Itte…" Boruto held onto his injured head as Sarada sighed at his ignorance.

Konohamaru coughed once and spoke again "Alright, guys. I just want to say here that this team has been approved to participate in the Chunin Selection Exams…"

"YATTA! THANK YOU, SENSEI! I WO…!" Boruto was interrupted by another hit on the head.

"WAIT TIL I FINISH KORE! Anyway, in five days, you will meet me at Konoha Station by noon to get your exam qualification sheets before departing for Sunagakure."

"Suna? Is that where the exams are held this time, sensei?" Mitsuki asked.

Konohamaru nodded at his smart claim and continued "However, unlike the previous that was conducted jointly by the five Kages, this one will only be by Nanadaime and Kazekage-sama. So give it all you got, everyone."

The three nodded and Konohamaru turned to Sarada "Sarada, I've already permitted…Ha?"

Much to his confusion, the girl signalled the man to keep quiet on the matter behind Boruto's back. Curious at first, he then realized her reasons without her words at all before Boruto butted in.

"Permitted what, sensei?"

The Sarutobi sighed with amusement but struggled to improvise "Ah, p-permitted…to…tra-train by herself with Mitsuki while I fix your terrible chakra control!"

"Ah come on! My chakra flow in my hand is all better already! Can't we do something else!? Like teaching me a cool jutsu!?"

Konohamaru sighed again at the blonde's demand. As much as he wanted to teach the Uzumaki the cool jutsus Naruto-niichan taught him with great hopes back then, he restrained himself from doing so because there are some things that should be taught by the man himself to his son. Also, his signature jutsus are not suited to the blonde, regardless of style or innate chakra nature. Instead, Sarada or Mitsuki would be better suited.

"We'll do all of that once you prove me wrong, Boruto. Alright, team, dismiss."

The jonin disappeared at once and Boruto turned to the other two who kept their silence during the 'conflict'. The blonde then complained "Man…all I need now is a cool jutsu…"

Sarada spoke "Boruto, you already have Rasengan. Aren't you asking too much?"

"Rasengan's just the first. I need more…like Sasuke-occhan."

Sarada flinched and unconsciously gripped her bruised left hand. It was that feeling again. Just like the time she acclaimed herself to be different than her distant father in the first exam. Her thoughts of becoming a figure like her mother who managed to distinguish herself from her peers further strengthened.

She eventually began walking towards the other side of the bridge, passing Boruto. "Well, I'll see you guys during the exams."

"Huh? You're not training with us?" Boruto asked.

"I have my own training to handle, Boruto. You should really focus on your training with Papa and Konohamaru-sensei. See you then." Sarada then ran off on her own.

Boruto kept his stare upon the disappearing back and murmured to his friend "Sarada…She's hiding something, isn't she?"

Mitsuki turned his golden eyes to him "What makes you say that?"

"…just saying…" His blue eyes slightly lowered at the disappointing view in front of him, with her figure completely gone.

Mistaken those glister in his eyes as something different, Mitsuki boldly asked "Boruto…do you like Sarada?"

Hearing the word immediately heightened the boy's temperature and tensed all his muscles. He then jumped with a shout.

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? M-M-ME L-L-L-LIKE SARADA!? WE'RE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS AND RIVALS! WH-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

Mitsuki then gave a simple smile with his eyes closed; a normal reaction towards Boruto's lash-out like any other day. "I see."

Boruto positioned himself in a way that he was backing away from Mitsuki. With a scowl, he nervously asked "T-T-Then….are you?"

Again, he watched Mitsuki in the same smile "Hmm, who knows. See you later."

The pale genin then walked to the opposite direction, amused by Boruto's puzzled expression after listening to such vagueness.

* * *

Her legs finally gave in. Sarada completely fell on her knees the moment she reached the footway of her house after running in the dark night. A few deep breaths were needed to relieve the shaking pressure in her chest and hands. It was then washed off by a loving voice in front of her.

"Sarada, are you alright?"

Sarada looked up to see a worried expression of her pregnant mother bending slightly towards her. Not wanting to burden the woman whose hormones had heightened during the pregnancy, Sarada quickly stood up with fake energy emitting with her raised hands and smile.

"I'm fine, Mama. Just a bit tired from training."

Sakura, relieved, stood up prospered before being attacked by a sudden question from Sarada "Mama, you looked pale. Did something happen?"

The woman kept her surprise from the girl's sight and recalled the bloody image she saw earlier. Unsure but also unwilling to share such a trivial matter, she then responded, resting her hand onto her jawline to show a sign of tiredness "Nothing happen. I'm just abit tired from the watering just now."

Sarada breathed out and sat on the wooden floor to remove her shoes when Sakura took her turn to attack her with a question "Sarada, what's with the bruise and burns on your hand?"

The young girl frozen but then continued "Ah, just got from training."

"I see. The bath is ready and dinner will be up soon."

"Got it. Thanks, Mama." Sarada reluctantly answered as she walked towards her room to change.

Like herself, Sakura is a really stubborn person that would not listen to her own daughter or husband's prohibition from performing any 'hard' labour. The woman has imprinted such tough image to the girl that the latter would be raising an eyebrow should the former changes.

As Sarada began removing her gloves, she could see bits of dried blood falling out of the left piece. She simply stared at the result of her effortless training with Kakashi. With her joy escalated at the results she achieved in only a day, she could not hide her joy in figuring out the ultimate conclusion in the next few days of training with Kakashi. The young Uchiha then continued with cleaning herself before dinner.

* * *

After releasing a few teams from their fruitless reports on Jashin, Naruto was left alone in his office again, signing his paperwork before a familiar chakra entered his range. He straightened his back and crossed his fingers when the door swung open gracefully.

"You're finally back, Sasuke. You're faster than I expect."

That silence emitted from the mentioned created a frown Naruto to recognise it as trouble.

"Did something happen on the way?"

"Ah." Sasuke began explaining the stories to the Hokage, including the massacre in the village and his mysterious meeting with the child-like figure.

* * *

After listening all of Sasuke's words, Naruto fell towards his hands on his chin and muttered the Uchiha's words for reinforcement "I see…Somehow, I have a feeling those guys must be Jashin."

Sasuke frowned "Jashin?"

"A cult that worhips their god by killing people. Darui warned me that the group might be approaching Konoha based on their attacks and tracks. It seems that he's right about that."

"I see…"

"But…what does it mean by 'lie in this reality'?" Naruto questioned both Sasuke and himself. The way the former described the cloaked figure creeped his nerves. It has been a while since he had heard or faced beings with a screw loose in their heads. He tried diving deeper into the true meaning of the words but nothing came across his mind. Naruto shrugged his short hair out of frustration and tiredness.

Sasuke said "You should rest, Naruto. Running our heads all day is never the right thing to do."

The Uzumaki gave out a light sigh upon that realization "Hn, I guess you're right. You should do the same. You must be drained out now."

"Hn, at least mine is from a shinobi mission."

"Ha?! What was that, teme!? Doing paperwork is also as tiring too." Naruto slammed on the desk to retort such words that put him down.

However, after a short silence, the two grown-ups chuckled in different manners, in memories to their usual childish bickering in the past.

* * *

The herbaceous scent was the first for his senses to realize home before the certain feminine scent captured his attention. Then it was her sweet humming that drew his body towards the kitchen accompanied by the owner of the voice. Her back with the Uchiha crest was an eyeful to the oynx but what added in was the following call.

"Ah, Papa! Tadaima!" Sarada called with a towel on her wet hair.

Turning at the call with a hot dish in her hands, the call startled the pregnant Sakura and the dish fell out of the shock. In a flash, Sasuke switched his place with Sakura, leaving the woman at the vast walkway and him being burned by the smashed dish on his feet.

"Anata!"

"Papa!"

The two ran to his aid but he cared less. He faced the concerned Sakura with his eyes scanning for any injuries "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Don't worry about me! Your feet are burned!" Sakura cried with her hands trembling at the wet, reddened feet.

Before she could react, Sarada immediately surrounded limbs with her chakra. While the glowing green relieving the redness, the young girl was too focused to be aware of the proud eyes from both adults. Silence enveloped the house, alongside the familial love inside.

Feeling enough of the healing, Sarada lifted her head to begin her query "Papa, do you feel anymore burns?"

"No. I'm fine now. Thank you, Sarada." Sasuke expressed his gratitude as the three stood up at once. Sarada went to the storeroom for a mop as Sasuke rested Sakura at the chair.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sakura asked with wavering eyes onto him.

"I'm fine, Sakura. More importantly…you should be more careful."

"Na!? Well, I can't help it if you're there without even telling me!" Sakura said in such a flustered tone.

Sasuke sighed at her and simply replied "What I'm saying here is that you should be aware of yourself. Though it's something you should be a few months back."

Sakura pouted "But I can't be lazing around and completely rely on Sarada or you…"

Those curtained eyes brought Sasuke back to the many times she felt useless in front of him. It was nothing new or unusual but it continued to frustrate him from a lover to a husband. He leaned closer to the former Haruno who again flustered by the rise of her hormones.

"But I want you to rely on us…on me…"

"Anata…" Sakura slowly muttered the namesake and was easily filled with bliss by the simple closure. Their eyes narrowed to each other's level with great passion in them. They closed in with their lips before their mouths together. A sole right hand lifted a graceful chin for more access for himself but it also gave her the chills as a woman.

Behind the walls, gripping onto a wooden mop with such a light-hearted body was Uchiha Sarada who was grinning at the loving ambiance between the two.

* * *

"So Sarada, how's training going?"

Sarada met those emeralds and spoke out "Em, great that I might surprise both of you."

"Hm, I see. Who are you training with?" Sasuke questioned calmly before munching onto a fish piece.

Deciding earlier to keep her training with Kakashi a surprise to most, the girl answered the similar to him "With Mitsuki."

The man paused before swallowing his silent shock, along with the piece. He recalled that name being mentioned by the two Uzumakis; as a teammate and the son of his former mentor. The latter in fact heightened his watch on the boy and had him questioning the Hokage and his former mentor. Knowing Orochimaru to be watched by Konoha's eagle eyes, he could not help but to think of Mitsuki being a possible spy for the man.

"Why him? What about your sensei or Boruto?"

"Boruto needs all of sensei's attention for the matter and also, sensei has permitted Mitsuki and I to train by ourselves. Rather than training by myself, it's better to help each other then."

"…that so?"

Sarada shrugged at her father's sudden queries but stood on her guard "M-Mitsuki's a great ninja. He helped me a lot when Boruto wasn't that excited in training then. He's not someone to be looked down at."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words. He never imagined his daughter praising or defending boys of her age other than the blonde under his tutelage. Before he could say anymore, Sakura broke in to stop a potential argument "Ne, Sarada, your father is just worried about you training alone in preparing for the exams. And you too, anata, Mitsuki-kun's not a simple ninja."

The word '-kun' twitched the black eyebrow. He turned to her who appeared to be amused by that little notion. He then gave in with dinner. The other two recognised that and grinned to each other at their 'win'.

Nearing the peak of the dinner, Sakura noticed her daughter to be thinking deeply through her eyes. Wanting to rid those walls of worries, she began "Is there anything else bothering you, Sarada?"

"Eh?! N-No, nothing…just…"

"Just say it." Sasuke pushed the girl but it would be one of his biggest regret of the night after hearing her question.

"Well, Papa, can you tell me about the Uchiha clan?" Sarada excitedly asked for a final answer.

He froze on his seat, as well as Sakura. The question was unexpected, yet predictable in a far future that the man was hopeful to not face at all. His fingers unintentionally gripped tightly on his chopsticks with all thoughts swirling in a whirlpool.

Sakura then hid her anxiety with a question "Why are you asking, Sarada? You normally don't ask me about the clan."

"That's cause Papa's the only blood member of the Uchihas. I just want to know more about our past and contribution to the village."

Sakura's eyes shifted to the man whose mouth were tightly sealed and shaken. Her worries was about to come true at his reaction to the anticipating girl.

"We'll leave the question another day, Sarada. You should rest. Thank you for the meal." Sasuke than left the table towards the master bedroom, leaving Sakura worried for his well-being. When she turned around, she caught the unwanted sight of a dumbfounded Uchiha in front of her.

"Sa-Sarada…"

"Is there…something Papa's hiding from me? Ne, Mama, it's been bugging me but…why did the grand Uchiha clan became just us? If it's so great like what everyone's been saying, why did it became from a big clan to a small family?"

Unable to see her daughter break down, Sakura spoke out with sincerity "Sarada, there are things that should been told early but also late. Your Papa needs time to settle down and the clan is not one of them."

"Eh?"

Sakura hesitated "…Sarada, can you give your Papa some time? With that, maybe he will be more comfortable talking about it."

The girl kept quiet at the request but complied for her mother's sake. The two females then proceeded in clearing dinner.

* * *

Her feet continued to touch the wooden floor but her heart was elsewhere. The moment her fingers touched the doorknob, her eyes ventured to the past where the true Uchiha secrets were revealed to her innocent soul.

* * *

 **Will add in author's notes later...**


	8. Names

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.  
**

 **Chap has been edited, sorry for the trouble**

* * *

"Anata, I'm coming in."

The soothing voice of hers was followed by a few knocks before the door was swung inwards. While carrying a cup emitting steam to the air, Sakura slowly peeked into the room to see her husband standing in front of their window, presumably staring blankly at the darkness of the day. That sole back deepened the solemnness in the room and Sakura just knew the reason behind it.

As she slowly approached the bed, his deep voice echoed into the room, full of regret.

"I…should not have walked out."

Sakura glanced at the still back and sighed at that supposed claim of his. That sigh had Sasuke to turn to her with a pair of questioning eyes, before turning back to the window.

"It's never your fault to begin with."

The room went silence at Sakura's acclaim as she continued.

"Sarada's merely curious about the family history and it's normal for a child to ask her parents about it."

"But…you know it all, Sakura. How the clan and I came about at this point of time. And I just…"

Sasuke could not find any more words. The struggle was obvious to Sakura's senses. It was not the process of revealing the dark secret to the girl that ignited such 'fear' but the possible reaction from the sensitive Sarada. After learning about the ordeal of Sarada leaving the village to find her 'real' mother, Sasuke knew that he had to be cautious with his words, when it comes to the clan with her.

"Sasuke-kun."

It was the first after a while to hear his name with a slight affectionate tone curving through her voice. He looked up to face a pair of sincere eyes that were calling for his full attention and trust. The expression of one wanting his fullest mind to focus entirely onto her instantly captivated him in the room. He quietly sat next Sakura on the bed while listening attentively to her.

"Remember the time you told me everything about the clan and Itachi-san. It was so many years ago but I can still remember how shocked and yet, happy I was."

"…" Sasuke's mismatched eyes widened behind the dark locks at her sudden confession.

"For you to expose everything to me when we were travelling back then must have taken a toll onto your pride perhaps but it made me feel like I'm a step closer to you. And I'm sure Sarada would think the same at while when the time comes."

Every word pierced through him like arrows that he refused to dodge from. He in fact knew and thought of them to be true himself but they were then reinforced by his beloved's words.

"Besides, I'm right by your side, if you need me there."

As expected of Uchiha Sakura with her way of words.

"Here, plum tea for you, anata." Sakura handed over the hot cup with her slim hands.

Sasuke accepted the cup and took a careful sip from his favourite tea. Other than its unsweetened taste, its aroma and taste reminded him of his travels of the past with Sakura. Ironically, it was a pleasant but silly memory to begin with. He recalled how he and Sakura had a non-shinobi-related argument about having the best taste from plum tea or honey plum tea, which she favours the most. Luckily then, the sweet tooth lady was distracted by an urgent medical call from the neighbouring travellers and the Uchiha somewhat 'won' the argument. Since then, Sakura began serving him plum tea, much to her chagrin for the first few times.

"Remember, you're keeping it low simply to protect Sarada, right? You're not doing it for the fun of lying to her."

 **"… _Lie in this reality…_ "**

The cup immediately paused right before his mouth. Sakura noticed it and asked.

"Anata?"

"Ah, ah. You're right." Sasuke responded and handed the half-empty cup to Sakura. The moment the cup left his hand, his mind left the present and reflected upon such eerie words from that hooded figure.

" _Am I thinking too much?...No, it's better to do so…_ " "Sakura." Sasuke spoke after thinking of the unwanted possibility.

"Hm?"

"Did…Is everything going alright so far?" Sasuke spoke cautiously with his choice of words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…are you doing fine with…your body? Or the house?"

The woman thought for a mere second about the unusual bloody view but scratched that out since it only happened once on the day itself.

"Mhhm, everything's fine. The little ones here are getting too excited. Maybe it's because they're coming out soon." Sakura happily patted the large belly of hers, followed by a few kicks that seemed to be their way of agreeing to her words. That even widened her motherly smile and anticipation for the next 2 months.

"Huh? You said little what?" Sasuke questioned those words with his eyebrow rose.

Sakura nodded with the pleased belief that her husband did not know anything this time "I checked with the hospital this week and…we're having twin boys."

Sasuke was struck by the electric-like revelation. His eyes widened at the sudden additional of the addition and his mouth curved into a satisfied smile as his hand reached out for the two.

 _Twin…boys…_ Not one, but two. Not a girl like Sarada, but a boy.

 _Boys…_ A far memory of himself holding onto his brother's back while watching the sakura petals dancing in the wind glimpsed through his mind.

"I see…We might need to move house then."

"I guess you're right. But before that happens…" Sakura handed a paper to the man with a curious look.

"What's this?"

"Well, we can't be deciding on a house before names for the boys."

Sasuke smirked as he agreed to her words. He glanced closely at the various names and multiple emotions overwhelmed his whole every time he read each name in his mind.

 ** _Sakuya_** ; too feminine…

 ** _Suisen_** ; seems familiar but carries a meaning that will bring in teasing…

 ** _Shinya_** ; fine with its meaning aligned to his goal…

 ** _Satsuya_** ; does not fit in for some reason…

 ** _Saida_** ; reminded of food…

 ** _Sagiso_** ; sounds familiar again…

"Is there any that catch your eyes?" Sakura leant in to hear his suggestion.

He could feel her upper arm gliding around his while her belly pressed against his sole arm towards his body. Still, he did not mind that. His eyes shifted to the names of different feelings in the paper.

"Some. How about you, Sakura? You should name them this time since I named Sarada back then."

"Really? Hm, but I can't decide though. Then, we should at least take one or two names out of the list."

"Then, let's take 'Saida' and 'Satsuya' out."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"…Doesn't seem to fit in to me. Same goes to 'Sakuya'." The dark-haired man spoke without the desire to explain himself at such late night.

Sakura pouted at his quick conclusion but agreed. The male Uchiha continued with his queries "How did you come up with the others?"

The woman glanced at the other three and pressed her lips against a single finger. He simply waited for her answer, seeing them as hesitation from revealing something that might trigger something else.

"Well, I came up with 'Suisen'…because…it reminded me of...Shisui-san."

Sasuke gasped at the mention of the long-lost name.

 _Uchiha Shisui._ A famed Uchiha shinobi in the shinobi world and to believe in the Will of Fire with his best friend and Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. It has been ages, exactly 12 years ago, when he first mentioned the name to Sakura. It was different but the medical-nin took them easy and understood Shisui and Itachi's actions, before praising them. As much as he wished to name the boys Itachi and Suisen, it would be an unavoidable pain to face from the public who were still left in the dark.

Nevertheless, he could not help but to listen more.

"Suisen…Daffodil…in the hanakotoba ( _language of flowers_ ), it means respect and self-esteem. To fight beyond the boundaries of one's fear and limit in this world is not an easy decision to make. To me, this name not only reminds us of them but to prove their doings to the future generation."

Hearing such an in-depth explanation from Uchiha Sakura is a rarity for Sasuke to stay put on the bed. He then realized the supposed familiarity from reading the name for the first time. Although it was getting late, he wanted to listen more.

"Then, how about 'Shinya'?"

"Hmm, Shinya...'deep night'…how should I say it…our feelings run deep in the family and heart no matter how…unpredictable the future is?...Or maybe…our family to watch the night together?"

Sasuke smirked at her casual, fantasy-like explanation, which was aligned to his desire for the family and that was quite expected from her.

"As for Sagiso…the white fringed orchid, in the flower language, means 'my thoughts will follow you through your dreams'. And the way the flower looks like…reminds me of freedom. Freedom from the darkness, the curse."

"Freedom, huh?" The Uchiha repeated those words while in a trance. The kunoichi held back her words as she watched his eyes venturing to a place she could not enter.

He let out a 'hn' out of gratefulness.

"So…what do you think?" Sakura asked while tucking into his muscular arm.

"We still have time. We'll decide later then."

Sakura snuggled and a sudden thought came in mind. "By the way, you're back really early this time. Did something happen in the escort?"

Sasuke's expression tensed. The recall of the cloaked figure and burning village had him thinking twice of telling her about them.

" _Lie in this reality? Was she talking about the Uchiha clan? Could she…be targeting Sarada then? But…_ "

His onyx eyes glanced upon the top of the pink mass that was comfortably leaning against his chest. It would not hurt the pregnant wife to know them but it would be better…if he turns things at a smoother lane for the sake of her well-being. He just knew that she would jump into action if she ever finds out about them and Jashin's possible involvement.

"Nothing on the escort. I'm just relieved to supervise the upcoming exams with the others."

"That so? Then you'll be seeing your daughter in action for the first time then."

"Probably." The male Uchiha muttered. Despite that stoic expression, Sakura managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes glinting in the dark.

" _He's definitely excited to see her._ "

Words could not conclude the night. The two eventually retired for the night, not without a recurring thought troubling the dark-haired man.

* * *

On the other side of the Uchiha flat, a girl continued staring at her bandaged left hand while her other was resting underneath her scattered black hair. Aside from pride emerging from the hand moving aimlessly in front of her onyx eyes, the disarray in her mind continued to meddle around after dinner.

 **"We'll leave the question another day, Sarada."**

 _"Why won't and can't he tell me now?"_ Sarada pouted upon her Papa's secrecy. It has been seven months since he was back for good but the man has several secrets that she wants to know at all cost.

 **Like…why was he never in the village the whole time, like Nanadaime or Mama?**

 **Why is he the last of the Uchiha before her existence?**

 **…and why him of all people had to take up a mission that separates him from his family?**

She knew her Papa and Mama loved each other deeply in their own way but feelings aside, she simply wanted the facts behind the story. It was a simple pre-teen curiosity that stuck her mind and that had been bothering her since.

Her hand continued to wave in the air and immediately closed into a tight fist.

" _Never mind that! I need to focus on the training with Hatake-sensei in these five days. Only that, I might master that technique in time!_ "

Sarada grinned in excitement with her tightened fist.

"Watch me, Boruto, Papa! I'll show you what I've been doing in the exams shannaro!

* * *

A distance from Konoha, rested a group of hooded figures standing before another hooded figure. The ones behind him faced him as his loyal subjects, but the one being faced was then staring at a glowing black stone that was glinting brightly beneath the dark lake before him.

"Kaku-sama, we have scouted the place, according to your place."

"Good. Now what's left is the exams to come. Then, we shall make our move." The tall leader spoke behind his hood with such confidence. A hideous smirk appeared behind the shadow of his hood, with all intentions written all over.

He turned around to raise his arm in front of the large crowd "Once the time comes, Jashin-sama...shall rise! For Jashin-sama!"

"For Jashin-sama!" The rest followed suit, with such pride in their cries for their lord and god.

* * *

 **It's been a while, hasn't it, everyone^^**

 **First, thanx everyone for reading, following, faving & leaving reviews. They are really helpful while writing this story^^  
**

 **The chap this time is short cos the next one will have a slight timeskip, so it'll be awkward if I write that here. Huge sorry for the edit, should hv done that a few hours ago but...SORRY GUYS Just a bit of tender moments between SS, Sarada's little monologue & Jashin's little gathering. That's it!  
**

 **Next chap: The first step into the Chunin exams!**

 **A lot of thanks to everyone who support the story n hope u will continue to do so like follows, favs or reviews^^  
**

 **Enjoy!**


	9. The Calm Before the Exam

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

Five days had then passed through at a blink of an eye. Welcomed by the bright light over the gates, three elongated shadows began moving from the walkway in the centre of Konoha. Unlike those who walked around for a short business or leisure around the transforming village, the owners of the shadows had a different objective together.

"Let's get a burger before moving on, Sarada." Boruto requested.

He was then faced by a sour-faced Sarada "Boruto, we need to be at the station to get our Chunin Exams qualification sheets from Sarutobi-sensei by noon. Getting a burger's gonna slow us down!"

"Says who? A burger's what we all need before the big day." Boruto argues with his foot stomped as his guard against the unbreakable wall.

"And that burger's going to go into and turn you from a turtle to a slowpoke in our journey. And then we'll end up missing Konohamaru-sensei and the train at the station!"

"You're exaggerating, Sarada! It's just food. Even Chocho's quick on her foot!" Boruto tried to defend his side but only to sense a dark aura behind his back.

Having a hint from the distressed Sarada and Mitsuki in front, the blonde robotically turned to face the nonchalant Shikadai, worried Inojin and a very infuriated Chocho behind. Weight and food have become an unwritten taboo together among the peers for the sake of the sensitive Akimichi, if she is not the first to talk about it. If so, chaos and disaster would unleash on the poor victim. Realizing her presence, Boruto quickly stepped back in fear.

"What bout me and food, Boruto?" Chocho glared with such evil.

Those words had the Uzumaki shivering on his toes. As expected, Sarada and Mitsuki were just leaving the blonde at Chocho's mercy.

" _Hm! Serve him right!_ " Sarada shrugged.

" _Hm…it's going to be interesting…_ " Mitsuki kept his eyes at the 'interesting scene' in front.

"Ehm…Well…I…I'm…just saying that food's never at fault when it comes to…ehm…speed! That's it!" Boruto simply blurted all in his mind with a hope of escape.

Surprisingly, Chocho seemed content to those words and passed through Team Konohamaru while humming with chips. Sarada was shocked at her friend's blank action, Mitsuki being curious and Boruto grateful for the given mercy.

"What's wrong with Chocho?" Sarada asked, which Yamanaka Inojin stepped forth with her answer.

"Seems like she dreamt about losing her food supply during the exam."

"Hm, I would expect that."

"But…she's also worried about the exam."

"Heh?" Sarada uttered her surprise since Chocho is the least enthusiastic, after the next speaker in their team.

"Since we're going to be fighting in Suna, we'll be at the disadvantage for landscape and adaptation. Forget that, that cloaked guy with a puppet is going to participate probably." Shikadai spoke with his hands crossed under the tied spiky hair.

Sarada murmured with such sternness in her eyes "Puppet…His name is Shinki, right?"

 _Shinki_ … That aloof Suna shinobi in a dark cloak with a skeleton head sticking out. To the Konoha genins, he was one of the few to stand out in the previous exam who can turn his clock into sand and manipulate a skeleton-looking puppet. What surprised the group was him holding his ground against the mighty Metal Lee during the second round.

"Are you worried about the exam, Sarada?" Inojin asked.

Sarada snapped at his soft voice and replied quickly with her fists slammed together "N-No! Not at all! I just can't wait for the whole thing to start!"

Inojin sighed at the common reaction he has seen over the years but one sight caught his attention "Sarada, what's with the bandages around your arm?"

Sarada gasped. She should have kept her calm about the white bandage wrapped from her fingertips to her left shoulder, only to have the black arm-warmer to cover over most of it. Yet, it is hard to hide from a group of friends who happen to possess such sharp sight.

"Ah, it's just minor injuries from training. Nothing to be concerned of. Come on, Mitsuki, Boruto, we have to go!" Sarada tried to shrug the conversation away with a forceful smile but found only Mitsuki standing where he should be a minute ago. The yellow target appeared to be missing on sight, giving Sarada a sense of confusion.

Understanding Sarada's blankness, Mitsuki gave a short reply "He said he'll be back with Chocho and burgers for us too."

"Eh?" Sarada and Inojin murmured their shock but Shikadai sighed at such outcome.

"Baka Boruto…" Sarada muttered the name with fury enveloping her eyes and fists. The fiery aura had the three remaining boys stepping aside to leave Boruto at the next mercy.

* * *

" ** _A…an…ta…_** "

 ** _A pair of mismatched eyes revealed his mind to a dark abyss. It was pure darkness with eeriness sustained in the black world. Only a light gasp echoed throughout the hollow but that did not stop Uchiha Sasuke from regaining a quick composure. A past experience in such hollow with a certain snake was the catalyst of that lack of fear he had while standing still in midst of the place._**

 ** _"…ta…nata…"_**

 ** _The man turned around to see the weak voice echoing at his back. Within the dark, there laid a pink-haired woman sitting lifelessly on the floor with two bundles in her hands. What caught his attention was a bloody baby hand hanging over the wrapped bundle and tears continued rolling over her cheeks like waterfalls. Only then, the head rose slowly to show a tearful Sakura with a hint of disbelief and hatred in those emeralds._**

 ** _"Why…? Why…?"_**

 ** _"Sakura…why are you here? And those…" The disbelieved Uchiha questioned without a stutter._**

 ** _"Why…?" The emeralds continued to glare, throwing blame to the other side, without any doubt in her words. "I love you so much…and yet…"_**

 ** _"Sa…" His call was eventually overwhelmed by the rough cries of blame._**

 ** _"HOW COULD YOU DO IT!?"_**

* * *

A sharp ache in the head forced Sasuke to immediately rise from the bed with his sole hand reaching out for the emerging sweat on his forehead. The dilated onyx was filled with disbelief, while continuous gasps echoed in the master bedroom. As he slowly regulated his breath, Sasuke stared at his hand while recalling the nightmare of a teary Sakura with bloody bundles in her hand.

Including the dreadful scene, the sorrowful cries were the worst he has ever seen from her. The dark sight was so painful that the Uchiha actually felt a slight fear of watching the nightmare turning into a future truth. Nevertheless, it would never come true. He knew it as impossibility with his desire to retain the peaceful present.

The sound of ceramic plates chinking and water rushing out of an opening was enough to drown his worries. They were his energy to bring him off the bed and left the room to see the lively matriarch wiping her hands with the long apron. Such a sight was captivating to the Uchiha.

To see that soft glints in her sea green eyes and smooth pink locks falling out her ears were enough for him to forget about the nightmare. However, being Uchiha Sasuke means being oblivious on the outside.

But that was what Sakura used to over the years throughout her feelings for him.

Feeling a familiar presence, Sakura looked up to see her husband and greeted him brightly "Ah, ohaiyo, anata. Did you have a good rest?"

"Ah." He nodded with a white lie as he approached the dining table and Sakura preparing his breakfast meal on the table. Once she finished filling a bowl of soup, Sasuke immediately took it away and did the same with the other dishes from her hands to the table.

Sakura then pouted "I could have done that, you know."

"And let you panic like that day? It's better to leave them to me, and that includes washing." Sasuke calmly spoke before sipping in the warm soup. Sakura sighed at her equally stubborn husband, even though she was secretly happy of the reduced chores.

"Where's Sarada?"

"She already left the house to Sunagakure."

"This early?" He was shocked at his daughter being a better early bird than himself.

"She said that it's better to be early than late. She just has a feeling that something might cause them to be late. That's why she left early with Mitsuki-kun."

The unexpected name had Sasuke to slightly choke at the soup, and that amused Sakura further.

"That…teammate of hers, you say, was here?"

"Mhm. I asked him to join us for breakfast, and he did. By the way, he is called Mitsuki."

"Sakura…shouldn't you at least be more aware of him since he is Orochimaru's son?"

"Well, you should know that Mitsuki-kun is not that person. As much as I would think of him as a possible spy or clone, the boy is still a separate human being and I can't be treating him differently as if they are the same."

That was generosity in Sasuke's dictionary. Hearing the Uchiha Shin's purpose for the reformed Akatsuki with his clones from Sakura had Sasuke to learn one more thing about her personality. And that is her ability to treat others indiscriminately. Whether if they were former enemies or allies, Sakura is turning to be a certain pacifist who cherishes life and former enemies are included as well. To hear her distaste of Shin's inhumane uses of his clones was anew to him.

But having Orochimaru to be part of it was also anew to him. The Uchiha knew that Sakura could never forgive the Sannin for his past deeds and he expected the same to his son. However, it was never true to begin with, by the looks of the situation now.

"Hn. That's not going to change a thing for me." Sasuke stood on his ground while having the last bite. He was not pleased at all by the fact that Sarada openly refused his offer to train her and that she has been training with Mitsuki all the time. The little thought of separating the two by force was not based on the feelings of wary, but the fatherly feelings to protect his precious daughter.

Unfortunately, that was what Uchiha Sasuke was unaware of.

Sakura, instead, was having a lifetime of amusement to hear her husband being uncomfortable with a boy next to Sarada.

" _That's for sure. He's not happy that Sarada rather trains with Mitsuki-kun than him._ " Sakura giggled as she placed a final rice ball into a lunchbox.

* * *

With a click of a button, the pregnant kunoichi passed over a bento wrapped with a blue cloth to the Uchiha with a pleased smile. Sasuke noticed it and began questioning at the smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…I don't think I'll get used to this at all."

He knew the true meaning of those words. Sakura is a woman who flourishes one with love and also craves for love actively. Twenty years ago, he would be ignoring her open 'flirting' but now, Sasuke simply accepts them as he wishes.

While being filled with bliss to fulfil her role as a wife, Sakura then felt two points of pressure on her forehead. She lifted her head in surprise, only to see the man's back as he walked towards the door. With one hand on the heated forehead and the other on the enlarged belly, Sakura responded happily with a smile.

"Itterasshai, anata."

"Ittekimasu." Sasuke muttered with a hidden pleasure, before walking off to the Hokage office.

* * *

With a quick recall, Naruto had finally rearranged his whole thoughts after a great deal of meetings with the leaders of the search, interrogation and barrier team. The matter on Jashin became more serious after learning of the massacre Sasuke and also two more in the last five days.

Naruto deepened his frown at the photos of the scene and fixated at the bloody Jashin mark on the ground. The mark was a simple circle with an inner triangle but the meaning behind it brought the chills to many of the shinobis on site, from what he heard.

" _Damn you Jashin. Wait til we catch you!_ "

"Naruto."

The Hokage looked up and sighed at the Uchiha who miraculously appeared in the office without a sound. Yet, he was used to such entrance even since he first returned from his journey of redemption.

"Ohaiyo, Sasuke. As usual, you're early."

"Ah. Have they found any lead on the cult?" Sasuke went straight to the point, which Naruto appreciated.

"Chouji and his team found traces of a recent campsite 50km from the village you found yesterday. It seems that either they're moving on to their next targets or they are aware of us now."

Sasuke remained contemplated between the two options. The former seemed more plausible than the latter. For the cult to be in their madness in the open, hiding from the open would be contradicting their possible reasons.

"Still, we're continuing the search around Konoha and Gaara's tightening the security around the exams."

"I see."

"Is there something bothering you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"No."

"Hmmm. Then, mind if I ask for your help?"

"For what?" It was a slight surprise as the blonde in front of him rarely asks for something, other than his daughter's hand in marriage as a joke, which the Uchiha did not appreciate very well.

"…Be a supervisor of the Chunin Exams."

* * *

At the final horn, the train began to move along the newly-build rails towards the west of Konoha. As the wind breezed through the train in such a mess, the rushness did not affect Uchiha Sarada at the edge of the train.

"Sarada? Sarada!"

The kunoichi was startled by the call and turned to the caller. "What, Boruto?"

The blonde nonchalantly held out a wrapped burger to her. Sarada frowned at the item, being the utter blame of the day.

"Come on, Sarada. It's not like the exam starts right after we reach there. We still have time until tomorrow morning." Boruto stated the fact without any thought behind Sarada's true intention.

"You really don't get it, don't know, baka Boruto?"

"Huh?!" The Uzumaki murmured his annoyance at the call.

Mitsuki, sitting next to the door of their cabin, stepped in "Boruto, it's necessary to adapt in Suna's weather and plan a strategy to overcome it even if it's a day."

Boruto frowned at the golden-eyed boy and his acclaims, much to his annoyance.

"Mitsuki's right, baka Boruto. If we missed this train, we'll have to wait til the evening train and reach Suna at night…"

"Mooo, alright, alright, I got it! I got it!" Boruto yelled out to shut their complaints. It really annoyed him to the bones when Sarada and especially Mitsuki join forces to speak on his troublesome acts. He then watched Mitsuki approaching Sarada who was disgusted by the presence of dark pickles in her burger and switched with his that had pickles removed earlier.

" _Damn it, since when are they this close?...Did he remove them earlier on purpose?...What's that for dattebasa!?_ " Boruto glanced at the two, who were oblivious at it and continued eating their respective burgers.

"What is it, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked as Sarada looked at Boruto straight in the eye.

Boruto became flushed after being caught and began devouring his own burger, unknowingly in anger. However, that anger had the large chunk of food to be trapped in his throat, forcing the Uzumaki to be choking for his life and his other two teammates to rush for his help.

"BORUTO!"

As the two tried to help Boruto to relieve the tightness in his throat, the door of their cabin was pushed to the side and a small figure, much to the two's surprise, hit Boruto's nape with a force that can be heard immediately. The impact however pushed the chunk out of the mouth and Boruto kneeled forth with all his energy exhausted. While Sarada exhaled in relief, Mitsuki turned to the small figure.

The 'figure' is a delicate-looking girl with asymmetrical, maroon hair and large pink eyes. judging by the presence of arm gauntlets and packs around her waist, Mitsuki knew at instant that she is a kunoichi.

" _That's formidable for her to hit precisely to remove the food._ "

As the girl stood out with a sigh of relief, Sarada did the same and spoke "Thank you for your help…ehm…"

The unknown girl realised her intrusion into a stranger's cabin and bowed deeply in a 90 degree form. As she lifted her out for Team Konohamaru's view, she finally spoke with such liveliness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion though. My name is Yuuma."

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for the delay. From now on, I can't guarantee that the story will be updated every week BUT it is still continuing.  
**

 **Again, thanx for the favs, follows and reviews^^ really appreciates them at this time around.**

 **U could put this chapter as the 'prologue' before the Chunin Exams next. Just little fresh air with SasuSaku & BoruSaraMitsu XD And an OC appearance finally on stage!  
**

 **I need ur suggestions also, for two things!**

 **1- Which name would you guys prefer for the twins (Suisen, Sagiso, Saida, Shinya, Sakuya, Satsuya)? Help, I can't decide!**

 **2- Are any known sites to upload own novel or manga? Just curious here**

 **Thanks so much** **to everyone who support the story n hope u will continue to do so like follows, favs or reviews^^**

 **Enjoy!**


	10. First Round

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

By the horn in the east of Sunagakure, two opposing rows of flags arched a large assembly of child-like figures, minus thel taller figures standing on the pine of a stage in front. To an eye of a bird, human beings are nothing but black dotes stranded in the middle of the dry, humid desert. Unknowingly, it is a mark of a lifetime to the younger crowd before the spokesman of the event.

"Welcome to the Chunin Selection Exam set by Konohagakure and Sunagakure. We shall now begin the first round. Prepare yourself."

A firm welcome, offered by Jonin, right hand man and brother of Kazekage, Kankurou, echoed around a large group assembled in front of the stage he stood on. Apart from his striking make-up, his strong presence that spoke of his experience was great enough to overwhelm the once-noisy crowd of genins into silence.

"As expected of your uncle, huh?" Chocho whispered in midst of munching her way through the silence.

"Ha…you won't be expecting that from him if he's with my mother and Gaara-jisan." Shikadai sighed, while ignoring a quiet glare from the jonin.

"That's what family is, isn't?" Inojin joined in.

Appreciating the loose tension those friends carried in such an occasion, Sarada turned to her left to see a nervous-looking blonde fiddling in his pockets.

"Boruto, what's wrong?"

Boruto turned with a false smile "N-Nothing. Just feeling the hype here."

That was a lie. It was his trembling eyelids and flattened cheeks giving his feelings away. Her onyx eyes shifted to Mitsuki's which then eyed to another direction. Genins of all nations were holding a frown or whispering in the assembly. It did not take an expert to realise their behaviours as voices were quietly surrounding Team Konohamaru.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who cheated in the last exam?"

"He sure got some nerves to be here."

"No shame."

"It must be convenient to be the Hokage's son, huh?"

"They probably promote him even if he lose or cheat his way here."

"He should just keep his shitty face out of here."

"You…!" Her nerves kicked in before a voice soothed them.

"Sarada."

She stopped her almost turned head to her teammate, Mitsuki. His slit eyes spoke all of his to hers.

 _"It's pointless, Sarada. Don't."_

But, it was injustice her childhood friend was facing. Surely, Boruto did cheat in the exams but…he changed! The Uzumaki, not only threw his habit of taking short cuts and throwing pointless tantrums, but also gave his all in training as a true ninja after fighting Momoshiki…although the blonde continued being late and laid-back when it comes to attendance.

Her blood then halted by the slight smirk Mitsuki showed. She lightly gasped and turned away with widened eyes. _Ah…_ Why was she being irritated and angry at those who don't know the true Boruto? Those fools of genins… If Mitsuki was this calm, why can't she?

" _They don't know what they're up against, shannaro! Hang in there, Boruto._ " Sarada's mouth curved upwards with her emotions, prompting Mitsuki to smirk again.

"Quiet you all! This' isn't your training ground here!" Kankurou demanded silence, only to receive such from the genins.

Another Suna Jonin beside him stood forth with a scroll widely spread in his hand "Right is front of you are white curtains aligned in three rows. Decide amongst yourselves who to be in which row in 1 minute. Start."

"Curtains?" Inojin questioned as he tilted for sight.

Just next to the assembly was columns of white curtains hanged by a pole each, followed by rows of three. Judging by the space between the curtains, it was enough to fit a person in between. Seeing the back or front would be impossible, with the dire sunlight.

With the single minute ticking under their nerves, Team Konohamaru faced each other.

"What should we do now?" Boruto asked firstly.

"Split ourselves, of course."

"No jokes, Mitsuki! Who wants to be the front?" Boruto panicked under his breath.

"Hm, the first space may be the first or last to get a question or action from the Jonins."

"…the rest will have to find out anyhow…Boruto, you go in the middle then." Sarada deduced instantly with Mitsuki's guess.

"Hah? Why?"

"Beeecause… neither of us can think the way you think or who knows what. If it's me or Mitsuki up first, then at least the other person can still think alike." The Uchiha explained, without realizing her finger pointing at the blonde for his nonsense question.

"That still doesn't make sense. Besides! This guy here doesn't have the same wavelength like us or others!" Boruto acclaimed with his finger while Mitsuki smiled like it never concern him from the start.

Before the fight continued, the large screen displayed behind the Suna Jonins and that was displaying the time of decision, let out a siren with 10 seconds remaining. Panic arose in the other teams as many started scrambling around their positions for assurance.

Sarada slightly jumped at the sharpness of the siren and yelled out the final call "That's it! Mitsuki will go first, me second and you last! Alright!?"

No reply was heard because the last five seconds were only there for the three to take their places. There, they found the standing spots of different colours; blue for Mitsuki and those of his row, red for Sarada and green for Boruto. There was also a small wooden table with three cylindrical guns on. Though invisible, nervousness, anxiety and confusion grimed across the thin, white curtains towards the living nerves. However, none was felt by the veterans on stage or by the side-lines.

Kankurou, after watching stillness from the genins, sighed at their speed and let out an order.

"Now, the real question starts now. You are now standing in the enemies' hands between life and death with your teammates. The ones in the last row are the ones carrying vital information about the enemies. The ones in middle are the ones with the highest survival skills against the enemies. The ones in front are the ones that only know the path to safety. Blue for the one with information, red for the one with skills and green for the one who knows the safety route. Only one can escape death. Now decide by yourself! Who will be the one to live? There are three signal guns in front of you to shoot your answer up in 1 minute. Start!"

Right by the loud siren, all the genins were frozen on their spots. Some turned around to talk to their teammates, only to be knocked over by an invisible barrier. It was then apparent that they can only hear nothing but their own voices.

" _With an invisible barrier put up without telling us, it does put one into panic and fear at instant._ " Shikadai carefully thought while staring at the three guns.

" _I see…then…_ " Inojin looked at the guns, with a clenched fist on the table.

" _Hmmm, isn't the answer there already?_ " Chocho decided when her hand moved to grab something.

" _As expected. This is a level different than the previous exam._ " Mitsuki snickered in his mind.

" _Mitsuki, Boruto, please! Think right here!_ " Sarada begged mentally.

" _What's with this question? Information? Skills? Safety? What's with the long-winded speech dattebasa!? ARGHHH I don't know!_ "

"It's time! On the count of 3, all of you shall take one signal flare with the colour representing your answer and hold onto your guns! Now, 1…2…3!"

With that, the blue sky was clouded by a mix of red, blue and green flares dispersing from the land. Both the participants and invigilators watched the colourful sight at awe. Without notice, the curtains collapsed flat on the sand, exposing everything at sight.

Agitated, Boruto turned to face Sarada and Mitsuki behind "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT? WHAT'S WITH THAT TALK ABOUT US THINKING ALIKE DATTEBASA!?"

The Uchiha kunoichi was definitely taken aback by the accusation and flared back "WHAT!? DO I LOOK LIKE I SHOOT IT, BAKA BORUTO!?"

"DIDN'T YOU, SARADA!?"

"DID NOT, BAKA!"

"Calm down, you two. None of us did." Mitsuki barged in.

"EH?" The two children stared at their friend whose smile convinced them of his last words.

"SEE! I told you!" Sarada spoke for her own justice.

Unwilling to admit fault in the open, Boruto turned around with a soft 'sorry', audible to the proud Uchiha and Mitsuki.

The golden-eyes genin then turned to his surroundings "It seems we're not the only one though."

The blonde and kunoichi followed suit to see many genins holding onto one signal gun in their hands. Boruto scanned around the crowd to see neither of Team Shikadai holding any guns like them, alongside with several familiar teams he knew months ago. He frowned at the differing answers when he turned to see Kankurou taking the stage as his.

"Alright. In this round, the ones who pass are…the teams that did not answer as a whole."

Gasps enveloped the ground. Eyes making contact with the other, ears perching whether they received the right sound.

"Quiet! One important factor to be a Chunin is not just skills or teamwork, but also the ability to make quick decisions in dire situations. Should the one with information survive, enemies would attempt his or her life during the escape. The one with skills may not be able to find their way out, even with the information. Lastly, what's the point of escaping if you don't have the information or your comrades with you? Listen, this round is not a simple question and answer. It is also a test of trust between your comrades, as you would not be side by side during the entire mission. For those teams, step forth for the next round. The rest may return to your home villages. And that's the end of the first round of the Chunin Selection Exam."

Amongst that, several teams stepped forth proudly and some walked away from the site in grief. The numbers, by Kankurou's eyes, were somewhat overwhelming. He could see 12 out of 23 teams passing this round, although some did not pass with a full understanding of the whole round.

" _Maybe it is right for Gaara and Naruto to put THAT up as the second round._ "

"Alright. The next round will be held in three hours."

Boruto gasped in shock "Three…hours?! With no rest?!"

The Uchiha murmured her loss of the change "That's completely different than the last time."

"Well…" Mitsuki muttered without a hint of worry.

The previous Jonin stepped forth with the large screen showing a map of Sunagakure, Tanigakure and Konohagakure with red lines circulating like a barrier between the two.

He then began "The next round will be a test of survival. From your designated checkpoints, you will be departing with the Heaven scroll given in the beginning…"

The man held out a white scroll with the kanji 'Heaven' printed on.

"…and also find the Earth scroll…" A black scroll with the kanji 'Earth' was held out in the other.

"…in the marked spots in the map. In order to pass this round, there are conditions to meet. First, you must bring the two scrolls across the Land of Rivers to the gates of Konohagakure. Second, all team members must be present. Third, you must arrive before the dawn of the fifth day. The ways for survival, whether it is food or shelter, are something according to your own decisions. You will only have 116 hours to travel from here to Konohagakure."

Kankurou took over "You all will now go to your designated checkpoints and everything will be briefed again before the start of the second round. Good luck. Now, disperse!"

"HAI!"

Teams began separating themselves with their instructors. With a side glance, Mitsuki made sure the little details that may be useful for the round. He could see Team Shikadai moving the opposite direction, which may be a relief to them. Sarada began her usual brainstorming, by the looks of her mouth mumbling silent words.

Boruto was walking beside Mitsuki when a familiar voice was heard from their backs.

"So you're back to cheat again, Cheater Boy?"

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki turned around to see a boy of his height and his two quiet teammates behind him. His unchanged, lazy eyes and one-sided bloated cheek gave away a certain disapproval towards his former opponent. Boruto pursed his lips to hide his anxiety while Sarada and Mitsuki kept their sight on the stoic Genin.

"Kumo's…Yurui…" Boruto murmured the name that he defeated during the last exam. Thinking back, Yurui was a formidable opponent until he used the Kote to win his way around.

Yurui finally spoke with a dull voice "So? How are you going to cheat this time?"

"You…!" Sarada let out her anger.

With anger boiling within the Uchiha, the Uzumaki became fearful of his right hand side. Her 'aid' was not helpful enough to get rid of the tickling feeling inside his arms and stomach. He was sure to prepare for the backlash but did not think of it to be so overwhelming.

Again, Boruto turned to have his blue eyes meeting with Yurui's grey eyes.

"I'll blow you for real if you cheat this time."

"Don't put you head up! This time…! I'm fighting with nothing but guts…and skills!" Boruto quickly added.

Yurui's eyes slightly lifted at the unexpected. Sarada was stunned by his reply and Mitsuki quietly smiled at the blonde with his unpredictability.

"Then, prove it, Cheater Boy."

"Hn…don't get blown up yourselves!"

Yurui twitched his eyebrow out of annoyance, remembering how he was humiliated by his own explosive bubble gum. Sarada raised her eyebrow at the silent conversation and watched Yurui walking off to the front. She just did not think of him positively as a person. That dullness of his could easily wear anyone off, alongside his hunched shoulders and hidden hands in his baggy pockets. However, all was simply a mask to his true abilities.

"PHAAH!" A loud slapping sound was heard, causing heads to turn at the blonde whose cheeks reddened by his hands.

" _What's going on, Boruto?_ " Sarada wondered, only to be shocked by his next move.

"Let's do this, Sarada, Mitsuki!" Boruto finally broke out of his nerves, shouting a convincing mantra with a tightened fist.

"Ah." Mitsuki easily agreed, followed by the confused girl with a nod.

"Good luck there."

A soft, feminine voice stopped Boruto on his tracks. Hiss cerulean eyes turned to see the maroon-haired girl who appeared to be smiling at his direction.

"…Uzumaki Boruto, am I right?"

Her small smile had Boruto flustered. He never met her properly in person. All he knew was this girl saving his life in the train the day before and disappeared immediately after introducing to Sarada and Mitsuki. He wanted to thank her personally but he could not find in their lodge. Now that he finally met her, he could not help but to be bewildered by her gentle beauty.

"A-A-Ah! That's right…ehm…"

"My name's Yuuma. It's a pleasure to meet the hero here." Yuuma bowed slightly as a sign of respect. Sarada and Mitsuki watched the conversation quietly and carefully for any suspicious move.

"H-Hero!? Me?"

"Eh. You're the one who stopped the aliens from taking over the world, right? That's quite bold of you as a genin." Yuuma threw in praises that appeared to be penetrating the Uzumaki's body.

"W-Well, I did! Yeah, I did that. But it's all thanks to my dad and Sarada's. They were the true big shots there."

"Sa…rada?" Yuuma tilted her head in confusion.

Boruto pointed at the two who walked closer to him and Yuuma.

"They are my teammates. Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki."

The three exchanged greetings before Yuuma put up a confusing-like expression. "Uchiha…as in…you're an Uchiha descendant!?"

"That's right."

"…I see. Then, you must be related to him then." Yuuma stepped forth with glinting eyes as if she found the very object she has been searching for.

Her words puzzled the three before Sarada pulled out a question "If you're talking about Uchiha Sasuke, then I am his daughter."

The glint disappeared. Yuuma appeared startled and spoke up with little confidence "Ah, no. I meant…another person actually."

" _Another…_ " That word struck her curiosity "..who are you saying about?"

"Do you not know…Uchiha Itachi?"

Boruto and Mitsuki were somehow unsettled by such familiar, yet unknown name. When they turned to Sarada, her expression was similar to theirs, signifying her first to hear such name. Yuuma watched them and slowly stepped backwards.

"I…I think I've talked too much. I shall…"

"How do you know about this person?" Sarada suddenly demanded Yuuma for an answer that may fill her long-unfulfilled desire about the mysterious Uchiha clan. _Uchiha Itachi…_ The name rang like the sandy wind against her skin.

The pink-eyed girl was perplexed by such reaction and the Uchiha realized it when she found herself gripping onto Yuuma's arms. She released them in a hush and was embarrassed by her brash moves.

"Well…the head of my village once mentioned him as the saviour of the village. He said that this Uchiha saved the village from bandits."

"When was that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Mhmm, I'm not sure exactly but it was definitely less than 20 years ago."

"Why do you want to meet him?" Mitsuki again asked politely.

"The head's last wish is to thank him in person, but…now that he's no longer around… I just want to carry on his wish and meet this Itachi person. Although, I heard the Uchihas to be few now and it's been so long…so…anyway I'm sorry for the bother. Thank you very much for your time." Yuuma bowed deeply in front of the three.

"No, Yuuma-san…" Sarada reached out for Yuuma to straighten her back. Her expression was mediocre but to Boruto and Mitsuki, there was something else.

"I see." Yuuma spoke in great relief.

"Yuuma! We've got to go!"

The four turned to see two male genins bearing the same symbol on their headbands as Yuuma's, waving for her. At the call, Yuuma again gave a deep bow to Team Konohamaru.

"I apologize for disturbing you about my selfish matter. Good luck in this round."

With the girl's departure, the team also walked towards their invigilator. Boruto, with his hands behind his head, muttered "Uchiha Itachi…Do you know him, Sarada?"

"No. It's my first." Sarada said with her head down.

"But probably Sasuke-san knows of this person." MItsuki voiced out a possible fact, as always.

Sarada nodded "Ah. I'll definitely ask him or Mama. But before that…"

The Uchiha stopped in her tracks, with Boruto and Mitsuki turning to their backs to watch her eventual reaction. Confidence rose within as the girl lifted her head and clenched fists with a smirk.

"Let's ace this round, Boruto, Mitsuki!"

"OOTSU!" Boruto enthusiastically agreed.

"Ah. Unlike you purposely give your way for that girl…" Mitsuki agreed with a final tease on Boruto, who was then frustrated by his 'jokes'.

As they continued walking, his mind continued contemplating about the main subject that attracted his attention.

"… _Uchiha…Itachi, huh?_ "

* * *

"…and that's the list of genin teams that passed the first round." Shikamaru handed a sheet over to the Nanadaime, who again buried himself under the stacks. While Naruto looked through, the Nara could see a slight spark in his blue eyes and a struggling attempt to hide his joy over his son's success.

"Guess there's a lot who passed unlike the last." Naruto said.

"Ah. Having the survival round is a good decision to cut down the numbers, although this says like a lousy excuse."

"Well, the survival round was Gaara's idea. He thinks that the kids now are being too comfortable with things getting too new and quicker."

"Ehm, that I agree." Shikamaru spoke while thinking back about his household.

Naruto then thought back about his bet with Sasuke about new clothes and shinobi nature " _We'll see how they survive there._ "

"This brings back old times, huh Shikamaru?"

"Eh? …Ah…" The man agreed.

Their Chunin Exams…it was pretty dreadful back then. It brought nothing but pain, horror, and fear to all their comrades. _Giant monsters…Rain of blood…Transformation…_ All was something that one would definitely see in their times.

But…

All, everything, everyone changed.

 **Loners to respected…**

 **Weak to strong…**

 **Avengers to protectors…**

 **Orphans...to fathers…**

"…You're right, Naruto."

A knock echoed into the room, carrying Naruto and Shikamaru's attention to the figure behind the then-opened door.

"Mind if I have a word here?" A silver-haired man appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sure!" Naruto called out his old sensei and predecessor who stopped in front of the Hokage desk.

"Looking busy as always?"

"Well…" Naruto shrugged at the looks of his desk and earned a heavy sigh from both Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Anyway, I heard that you made Sasuke a supervisor for the second round."

"Rather than a supervisor, I just asked him to keep outsiders from interfering the exam. He should be leaving in an hour or two."

"By all means, Jashin?"

"You seem to know more, Rokudaime." Shikamaru said the obvious.

"Hmm, I know that the attacks are quite a distance from the exam sites but…"

"…there's no telling when and where they'll attack next." Naruto continued the man's words. He clenched his hands together, hoping for the worst not to happen.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A Konoha shinobi barged into the room, only to be startled by Kakashi's presence. He immediately showed his respect to the masked man and stood again towards Naruto.

"What's the matter?"

"Hai! Yamanaka's squad has found suspicious movement near Awa Valley in the Land of Rivers. Three cloaked shinobis were spotted camping there just an hour ago. Yamanaka-san found a mark that resembles the Jashin symbol on one of them."

"Awa Valley? That's near the boundaries of the Exams." Shikamaru realised with the new information.

"It's too much of coincidence since the second round is starting in three hours." Kakashi deduced carefully.

"Have Yamanaka's squad to stay back and continue watching the group. Also, send Inuzuka's squad as back-up." The Nanadaime calmly gave his order, which the shinobi gave his voice as a final salute and left with the order.

Kakashi and Shikamaru narrowed his dark eyes while Naruto clenched his fists in worry for the ones in the exam.

"Shikamaru."

"What is it?" He responded the blonde.

"Send a message to Sasuke. Tell him to depart immediately and meet with Sai as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait! It's been busy for me lately**

 **Thanx again for your wonderful favs, follows & reviews^^ I do and truly appreciate them^^**

 **Just can't wait to write the next chap frankly! The second round! Hehe, it's gonna be interestingXD**

 **Anyway, hope u all would fav, follow & review this story & chap^^**

 **Thanx & enjoy^^**


	11. First Night

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

"Itterashai."

Her voice echoed in the exit corridor. A sole man stood after putting his shoes on to see his beloved once more. Her forceful tightened lips existed on her expression and her hands surrounded the large belly.

"Ittekimasu." Sasuke spoke without a hint of affection there as he twisted the doorknob.

Sakura could only look at his back without a word. She had to admit that her husband is not the best actor. Despite his usual silence and lack of expressions, there was like a shroud of secrecy behind his aura. With her curiosity and love, she was burning in desire to take off that shroud but with all due respect, she chosen to trust him in telling her that secret in person.

"Sakura."

The woman lifted her lids to see a face that granted security to her worries.

"I'll be back soon. If anything happens, just send me a hawk no matter what."

"Mh, got it. Just focus on the mission, anata."

"Ah. Then…" The man finally left the house, leaving behind his wife and unborn children alone.

As his footsteps heavily lifted from the ground one at the time, his mind was bothered by the sudden news from Naruto about Jashin's movement towards the location of the Chunin Exams. With his immediate speed, he quickly took off towards Yamanaka Sai's location.

" _Jashin's a cult that worships death and destruction for their god. The last member sighted was Akatsuki member Hidan, who is now buried in the Nara grounds. From the autopsies performed on site, it was either young children or doctors that were last to be killed and with the last words 'unsuited for their god'._ "

From his past experience with the once-crude Sannin, the Uchiha was since able to realize the little facts about sadistic and serial killers. There will also be a pattern to create a murder; a purpose.

Cults are normally faithful to their devoted gods and would thrive to satisfy the god with their twisted beliefs. Even if it would be mere theft, torture or murder, these followers are nothing but blinded by these beliefs.

Something that actually disgusts Uchiha Sasuke.

For Jashin to come out of hiding after these years, there must have something huge to happen on their side to act as such. Doctors…people with the knowledge of the human anatomy and nature for others' survival. Children…the young leaves with the fresh and innocent essence of life.

" _Doctor…medic…child…life…unsuited… vassals…perfect flow…chakra!?_ "

The mental puzzle was fixed. It was not of his expectation or desire to realize a fact that may be a threat to his peace. That realization briefly paralysed his whole but the sudden rush of adrenaline travelled to his limbs. That rush eventually left a broken branch behind after stepping on it as a platform. The harsh wind against him was nothing compared to his heartbeat.

The very person that came in mind as Jashin's potential victim…was the very one he would die for...the fruit of his consummation…the one whom he will do all for her life.

As much as he wanted to be confident with her abilities and those around, he could not be sure with the ambiguous range of skills that the cult possessed. The soft voice of the hooded figure from the shadows then rang into his ears.

"… ** _your lie in this reality will be over soon…_** "

" _Sarada!_ "

* * *

The lock on the door turned the female Uchiha towards the quiet flat. As usual, she will be alone again but the glowing feeling in her belly soothed her worries over that husband of hers.

 **"** ** _I'll be back soon._** **"**

She sighed out of relief until…

 **"~…really for you…?~"**

A hollow-like feminine voice was heard. Sakura turned in shock to see anyone in the flat but only dust and air. She narrowed her brows in thinking the voice as a mere delusion.

 **"~…it's only for them…~"**

" _Eh? Who is it?!_ "

 **"~…all's left is just that blood of his in you…~"**

The former Haruno tried to stay calm within the mystery.

" _An enemy?! Genjutsu!?_ "

A dispel did nothing to the situation as the voice continued to surround the air with great discomfort to the pregnant woman. The room began spinning as Sakura started to lose her balance.

 **"~…just there for the smalls…~"**

" _No…that person won't…_ "

 **"~…he will…like that time…~"**

" _You're wrong! Who's this!?_ "

 **"~…for the clan…~"**

" _Calm down, Sakura. It's just…!_ "

 **"~…all a lie…to yourself…your true self…~"**

" _This is just…genjutsu…! Wrong! False! Fake!_ "

 **"~…then why left again…?~"**

"You're wrong!"

Sakura tried to rid the voice with her own, only to push a stack of papers of the table with her loss of balance. With that, the delusion dispersed into thin air and her mind slowly regained its balance. The fuzziness that once clouded her sight then gave way. Heavy breaths echoed in the room, long but in a staccato manner.

" _Just..what was that?_ " Sakura tried to comprehend the situation.

Never once she had herself being disturbed by mental attacks due to her innate subject against them. Having the first terrified the woman. She staggered towards the body of the coach, catching her breath and calming the startled nerves within.

The words…the voice…was telling her…convincing her about the male Uchiha's dedication. With a deep breath, Sakura simply smiled at its pathetic claim. She knew Sasuke to be more than that. A man with dignity and love for his family. True to her thoughts, she would not believe it nor think too much into it.

Yet…

The mental fit drained most of her energy to the point where Sakura retired on the coach for the rest of the day, losing the thought of informing her husband about the matter.

* * *

At a distance, the pink-eyed hooded girl was sitting on a cliff with her legs swinging like a child waiting before an exciting performance. Under that dark hood was a soft humming of joy. Her rosy lips curved slightly upwards at the results of her manipulation.

"Hooo, didn't think she would defy it. That's the first."

The breeze climbing against the cliff raised the girl onto her feet while she dusted her legs. The wind brought her cloak to afloat around her small, slim body. Her eyes continued to be fixated to the far distance where 'that person' resided. Her expression then switched to a level of cheekiness that was never arisen by her 'chosen ones'.

"Hmm, guess there comes the next stage of the play."

Her smile then widened into a grin that spoke of evil and spite, before a giggle of its kind.

* * *

"Clang!"

"Ping!"

"Ching!"

Shurikens were flying and clashing across the rustling leaves in the once peaceful forest. Scratching, cutting and stabbing were evidenced on the tree bark, representing signs of battle commencing. The once-perfectly shaped greens were seen with at least a slit on their perfect surface. As the leaves continued to rustle with the breeze, the figures continued their battle.

"Shannaro!"

Sarada landed a punch next to a Takigakure genin whose body felt its impact and flew to the other direction. Behind the proud kunoichi was Mitsuki tricking his opponent with his speed before hitting the nape and knocking him out easily.

"Guess you finished first."

"Of course. Where's Boruto?" Sarada questioned the shinobi. With his finger pointing at a certain direction, she followed suit with her sight to see Boruto walking towards them at ease. His expression was evident. The large smile and relaxed arms were enough to prove his victory against the last member of the Takigakure team who were the first to ambush them in the exam.

"Hehe, guess I'm the first dattebasa." Boruto claimed which somewhat annoyed Sarada.

"As if. I didn't hear a thing before I finished mine."

"No sound doesn't mean I'm late. It means I'm quick and slick!"

Mitsuki then intervened the two "That's enough. We've got to keep moving."

Sarada turned away from Boruto and immediately ran to Mitsuki who was squatting in front of a man-made rock podium with a hole in the middle. The blonde became agitated at the closeness between the two. Her body was leaning close to the boy and a trick with the natural wind had the dark hair brushing against the sky blue hair. The blonde gritted his teeth and stomped his way in between the shocked two.

"What's going here!? You guys don't have to stick too close!"

The onyx and golden eyes blinked at the cerulean. Their ignorance deepened through their faces.

Sarada first spoke "What are you talking about?"

"If you're talking about the fight just now, isn't it you who stepped afar by a kunai?" Mitsuki followed.

Boruto then realized his action and became flustered by it "W-W-What!? That was j-just…ehm…me…putting a distance…!"

"Hai,hai. We'll listen later. But first, we've got to plan and move out." Sarada cut him nonchalantly.

Boruto was lost at her sudden plan and looked beyond their bodies to see an empty, dark pit in the podium.

"Did someone grab the scroll first?"

"It seems like it." Mitsuki responded to Boruto's question.

The Uchiha pulled out a map that was given by their invigilator. The map spread out to show 6 red marks crossed around between their point of departure in Sunagakure and point of arrival in Konoha. She took out a marker from her back pouch and slashed a point over.

"It's only three hours and there's already a team ahead of us." Sarada pondered.

"Well, it's likely that that team has a jutsu to overcome normal speed. For now, we'll have to move quickly to the nearest point or steal one."

"That might be so, Mitsuki, but at this point in time, there's probably at least two teams holding the Earth scrolls judging by the distance." Her fingers pointed at two red marks that were located the nearest to Sunagakure.

"Hey, how about this one?" Boruto pointed at a mark in between Suna and Konoha.

"Why there, Boruto?" Mitsuki wondered at the blonde's decision.

"Isn't that where Awa Valley is? If that's that, then Kuki Waterfall must be the hiding spot for the scroll." Boruto explained with certainty in his phrase.

"How sure are you?" Mitsuki asked.

The blonde gasped in hesitation "That's…the last time I had a family vacation outside the village before my dad became Hokage."

"I-I see." Sarada stuttered at the possibility of bringing bad memories to the Uzumaki. In truth, it was the Uzumaki who thought so for her sake.

The other member then intervened into the conversation as he leant closer to estimate the distance between their current spot and Awa Valley with his fingers "It's true that natural landscapes are the best hiding spots especially caves. Do you remember one being inside Kuki Waterfall?"

"Definitely."

"Then…" Mitsuki pointed in between their spot and the valley. "We'll have to keep moving until we find a resting place somewhere here and reach Awa Valley by tomorrow."

"Can't we just keep moving to the farthest point?" Boruto asked.

"We can do that but the risk is to be ambushed unnecessarily by the other teams and we'll be exhausted by then. Moving here would be the best possible plan."

"Alright! Let's get moving then guys!"

The two nodded and followed the blonde's trail. The three began their journey to northeast. Heavy footsteps echoed in the dense forest with their foots continuously stomping onto tree branches in their jumps .When the blonde were far enough for the wind's ruffles to deafen other sound, Mitsuki took a step back to match his pace with Sarada who was behind him and whispered.

"Sarada, is your arm fine?"

The girl blinked at his sudden question and glanced at her bandaged arm covered mostly by the arm warmer. As expected of her sharp friend.

"Eh, it's fine. Probably might have overdone it just now."

"You don't want to push it too much, do you? Since it's not perfect yet."

Sarada gasped at his words. The blue-haired genin may be slightly sharp in his words but also can be caring in his own sarcastic, yet logical ways. "Don't worry. I promised Hatake-sensei that I won't use it until it's perfect. I'm not like Boruto."

"Well, with your quick thinking, you might slip it out in front of Sasuke-san and Boruto."

"W-What!? What's that supposed to mean, Mitsuki?!" Sarada yelled at his comment while Mitsuki quickened his pace to avoid the wrath.

Clueless, Boruto turned to his right to see him smiling "You're slow. What's keeping you out?"

"Nothing." Mitsuki lied.

"Hmm." Boruto stared at him with his eyes throwing his suspicions to him.

* * *

At the final clash, a sword was swung towards an Ishigakure genin's neck. His brown eyes fearfully shifted to the silver blade before his back where the wielder stood. There was no shadow blocking the sunlight. It was a white mask with purple linings along the eyes and mouth. As intended, it was designed to induce fear into the ones its eyes set upon.

"W-We give up! J-J-Just take it!" The Ishi genin shouted out of fear with his eyes shut and teeth shivering for life.

The masked shinobi held no mercy or time out as he quickly shifted his hold on a sword to its hilt in front and used it onto the nape. The pressure and pain were enough to knock the genin to the ground without any knowledge to the remaining time.

The masked one then walked towards a podium that rested in between the large uproots of a giant tree. After resting his sword into its sheath, his hand reached out for a scroll written Earth. He let out a breath while he turned to two familiar figures approaching him from the trees. He then held out the scroll as a proof to the two.

"Got it, guys."

One of the genins was a boy donning a dark, messy-like cloak with a skull sticking out from the hood. He spoke "Good job there, Araya."

A girl with heavy makeup and hood hiding any obvious changed in her expression, stepped out last from the shadows of the trees. She put her hand on her hips as a sign of dissatisfaction. "Hm, darn it. These guys are too weak. Isn't there any strong ones around?"

The cloaked genin unwillingly responded to his teammate's selfish demand "Don't ask too much, Yodo. It's best to move smoothly through the second round of the exams without any hassle."

"Shinki got that right. Besides, you should be grateful to be missing Kazakage-sama's nephew here."

Araya wished to continue before realizing Yodo's dreadful glare under her hood. It was not a pleasant experience to see an angry Yodo and not even his friend Shinki would like to see it. Araya turned to him for help but the genin simply had his back turned to him, showing no signs of help.

"What does that supposed to mean, A-ra-ya?"

Behind his mask, Araya panicked at Yodo's call and stuttered "W-W-Well! I mean…if we all ended up meeting and defeating the Kazekage-sama's nephew's team, t-that means the last spot will be filled by a weak team!"

Then, Yodo's expression softened and that resulted to Araya's tension as well. He sighed at his pathetic panic and walked towards Shinki with the scroll.

"Take it, Shinki. As we all agreed, you take care of the scroll."

"Understand." Shinki melancholically accepted and took the scroll deeply into his jacket under the sandy cloak.

Yodo pouted with her arms behind her head "Moo, now what? Moving towards Konoha?"

"Yes. It'll take three days to reach there and fastest, two and a half if we don't clash with any team."

"Hm, well, if we do, I hope so with that Hokage's son's team." Yodo proclaimed.

"You want to fight with that cheater?" Araya questioned her rational.

"Hn, as if with that loser. I meant his female member with glasses. I heard from the folks that she's from that famed Uchiha clan." The name perked the two's attention, especially Shinki.

"Uchiha? Ah, you mean Doctor Uchiha's daughter?"

"That's right. They said that Uchiha-sensei was the Fifth Hokage's disciple and her father is a pure-blooded Uchiha with that dojutsu Sharingan. With a Kekkei Genkai and Hokage's disciple as a relative, that would mean that she should be good too. She even defeated that Kumo girl within a minute. It'll be great to fight with her."

"You did a research, didn't you, Yodo?" Araya stared at his teammate out of a surprising revelation.

"Let's move out before the other groups reach here." Shinki sighed at the conversation and began walking forth. Though, he was not ignoring the details entirely about his potential opponent.

 _Uchiha Sarada_. According to his sensei and jonins, she hails from the famed Uchiha clan with the rare Kekkei Genkai Sharingan. He saw it at a glimpse during the third round of the previous exam. The scarlet eyes contrasting her brute strength and dark hair was striking enough to be implanted deeply into his memory. If what Yodo said was true, then…

" _She would be a good opponent to test my strength._ "

The sudden gust of wind turned Shinki to face the dancing leaves in the air. It was not the wind or the flowing air but the tensed feeling carried along. He narrowed his grey eyes towards the little leaves twirling with the wind.

" _What is this…dark feeling?"_

* * *

Dusk has fallen beyond the lands and life began retiring for the dark day.

After travelling continuously for the next four hours with very short breaks for rest and water, Team Konohamaru finally found a resting spot for the night in the middle of a forest. There stood tree with large roots perfect for shelter and defence.

While Sarada set the fire for their warmth, she turned to find a tired Boruto bickering with a smiling Mitsuki. She stood while groaning at the blonde.

"What is it this time, Boruto, Mitsuki?"

"Boruto's just complaining about me catching more fishes than him."

"What's wrong with that?" Sarada's glasses slid down her nose after being taken aback by the statement.

"Hmph!" Boruto refused to say more, earning another sigh from the girl. He was simply frustrated by their little duel to catch the most fishes only with their bodies. Only then, Boruto realized that Mitsuki actually extended his arm to catch those that were escaping the blonde's grasps. Although agitated, he could not fight the claim that there was no rule stating no chakra.

This then continued throughout dinner as the blonde munched his portion of fish, ignoring the curious looks of the Uchiha and Mitsuki. The moon eventually showed itself in midst of the cloud as the team took their places under the empty spaces in between the roots.

While preparing for sleep, his golden eyes caught the sight of a slight shiver from the girl's body. Instinctively, he unbuckled his belt and removed his thick kimono jacket to be handed to the Uchiha. Sarada was shocked by the sudden offer.

"W-What are you doing, Mitsuki? Wear it back."

"You're cold, aren't you? Then have it. Only for the night." Mitsuki insisted with his hand remained in the air with the jacket.

Boruto, at the side, was slightly disturbed by the exchange and spoke out "T-That's right. If she's cold, then Sarada, you can have mine as well."

"No one wants your sweaty jacket, Boruto."

"What's that!?"

"Unlike you with a T-shirt, I'm still wearing another layer underneath and I'm not comfortable sleeping in thick clothes either."

"Mitsuki…" The kunoichi murmured at his manners as her hands slowly reached out for the thick kimono.

"Besides, we can't have Sasuke-san's daughter and main fighter to get chilled by the wind."

"Eh? Are you calling me a pampered kid here?" Sarada pondered at his words.

"Ma, if you do get sick here, you still have Boruto and me here."

Boruto gasped at his straightforward friend. He turned to Sarada, only to see her face full of irritation as her eyes were glaring daggers at the ignorant boy.

" _Ah, she must be thinking that he's calling her weak…_ "

"I'll show you that I'll be fit to even carry you two on your feet. Hmph! Good night!"

The girl angrily turned around with the blue jacket wrapped around her body. Boruto stared at Mitsuki and they both giggled quietly at her petty, yet hilarious attitude. The two then laid down for the night.

While being agitated, Sarada watched her shadow flickering with the firewood burning behind her. The warmth soothed her nerves and deepened her mind into a near-state of slumber. She then breathed in for air and accidentally took a sniff of Mitsuki's jacket. The jacket, while thick and comfortable, had a scent of lemongrass and wood lingering within the texture. The aromatic scent calmed her mind that has been under pressure by the exams and drowned the girl into a deep snooze before her last thought.

" _This smell…it's just like Mitsuki…_ "

 **###**

 **It's up again^^**

 **Thanx for reading & commenting through favs, follows & reviews^^ It's great to see your thoughts about VoP^^**

 **Yes! Finally Team Shinki is the house! Since there's not gonna be any info about their personalities until the new Boruto manga, I just created them through my own understanding.**

 **Shinki - Quiet, calm, act based on logic**

 **Yodo - Fierce like how she looks**

 **Araya - Tough like his mask (on the outside) but always steady**

 **PLUS a little teasing between Sarada & Mitsuki at the end, Frankly, I can't see Sarada & Boruto together. It's like forcing the two together just to have a future generation of two great ancestors, if u know what I mean... Though some of u guys would find Sarada & Mitsuki to be weird, I find that interesting & challenging there so...hehehe...**

 **Hope u would enjoy this week & MERRY BELATED XMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR^^**


	12. Dip To All

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

"Boruto, are you sure we're going the right way?" Sarada asked while jumping off a tree branch.

"Hn, you'll be thanking me once we reach there!" The blonde replied excitedly as he leaped towards another.

The three genins continued leaping until the sound of water running and splashing was heard from the light in between the trees. They appeared with dust brushed against their landing spots, finding themselves standing on a land of fewer trees and rocks before a cliff towards a waterfall. The landscape beyond the cliff was astonished enough to capture eveyone's breaths. If it was not for the Chunin Exams, the three would be diving themselves into a pleasing leisure in front of such rare sight.

"Hey guys look!" Boruto shouted while pointing towards the cliff.

There, at the peak of the cliff, rested the sole Earth scroll. The kunoichi was shocked by both the scenery and the frankly easy finding. As she sighed at her own suspicions, the blonde next to her quickly ran towards the scroll. However, it was for nothing when Mitsuki realized the amiss and extended his arm to drag the shocked Boruto back to their sides.

"W-What're you doing, Mitsuki!? The scroll's right there in front!" Boruto yelled at his friend while Sarada's eyes widened at the sudden action.

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes at the scroll and spoke "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Eh?" The two spoke spontaneously.

"The scroll is not on a podium like the ones we saw yesterday. " Mitsuki kept his sight at the odd-looking podium. By the looks of it, the 'podium' was merely a covered up ground with excess level. His teammates stared in shock.

" _He's right. Something was not right._ "

Sarada immediately placed a seal with her hands, knowing that Mitsuki's senses were never wrong. The boys watched her without a movement as her once onyx eyes slowly revealed their scarlet ones behind those lids. Through such rarity, the Uchiha concentrated her eyes around their surroundings to see several small orbs with chakra flowing through threads linking from a certain figure.

"This is…"

"What did you see, Sarada?" Boruto asked.

Just when she was about to relay about the outsider, the figure suddenly launched bursts of chakra within the threads. Receiving the ends of the lines, the orbs began revolving in intense speed and burst into flashes of light.

"EVERYONE, GET AWAY!"

Sarada's yell prompted all to leap towards the safest ground, before their eyes captured the sight of a rain of kunais and shurikens piercing where they were a second ago. The cerulean eyes enlarged at the horrifying sight, with his imaginations running about their potential death under those. The kunoichi was terrified by the trap while the pale genin remained calm under such measures as the blonde first broke the silence.

"O-Oi? What's the meaning of this!? A-Aren't the examiners overdoing it?"

"If it's them, that is…"

Boruto and Sarada turned to MItsuki who stood amongst the bushes. His overly cool attitude to this puzzled the two, as if he knew what was to come.

"Mitsuki, did you know something?" Sarada asked the boy but he instead spoke up to someone else.

"Isn't it time to come out since your trap failed?"

Despite being deafened by the loud waterfall, his call had three figures jumping out of the nearby trees and landed in between the three and the Earth scroll.

The Uchiha was then overwhelmed by the one standing in the middle "Y-You're…"

The one in the middle smirked deviously at Sarada's widened eyes and partially opened mouth. Those were what she wanted to see as the aftereffect of their meeting.

"Good morning, Uchiha Sarada-san." Yuuma greeted like a guilty child smiling with pure innocence.

* * *

On the highest floor of the tallest clay building in Sunagakure with the kanji 'Wind/ _Kaze'_ painted red on the building, a red-haired man was diligently reading through documents where a fellow blood relative entered the room with a distressed expression, followed by a junior.

"How's the investigation, Kankurou?" Fifth Kazekage Gaara lifted his sight with a straight face.

"Just as you suspected, there's something strange in this Genin team, Gaara."

The junior behind Kankurou handed three sheets to Gaara. Unshaken, the man calmly skimmed through the names of the genins and their home villages, which struck him.

"It appeared that this village has never existed to begin with and the location was nothing but bones everywhere. According to Takigakure's intellects, the previous hidden village in that land was destroyed during the Second Shinobi World War."

"Hidden Village of Scarlet/' _Akegakure_ 'in Land of Bones/' _Hone no Kuni'_ …I remember it being nothing but filled with bones at the south but I don't think any of our shinobis has been deeper into the forest." Gaara deduced.

"Should we inform the Hokage then?"

Gaara closed his eyes for a split second to consolidate all. Suspicion dwelled within the moment he saw the unknown name. His eyelids lifted for Kankurou and the junior to see the stern green eyes glancing at them.

"Koushi, send a message to the Hokage about the matter and also send three teams to find this genin team for interrogation."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" Koushi, the junior, gave his salute and rushed out of the room.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop the exam?" Kankurou turned to his brother for further explanation, which he knew of beforehand.

"If what we believe is true, the enemies are possibly the perpetrators behind the destroyed villages. Stopping the exams might alert the enemies about our awareness of them. This might be the chance to capture them. Kankurou, alert all exam invigilators."

"Got it."

* * *

"Nanadaime! Urgent message from Kazekage!"

Naruto looked up at the tired, matured Udon who was gasping for air after a long run from somewhere. The bespectacled man fastened his back for a proper announcement of the news he heard in shock.

"T-The…I mean…Sunagakure had found someone as the suspect of the occurring murders, Nanadaime!"

"Gaara did!? Who is it?" Naruto was shocked and amazed by his friend's feat. His body naturally leant against the heavily-loaded desk, pushing the wheeled chair as a result.

"It…is a Genin team that is now in the second round of the ongoing Chunin Exams."

"What!?" Shikamaru and Naruto gasped. They knew that there were suspicious movement near the exam location but not the inside.

The older Uzumaki immediately stood, forcing the chair to fly against the wall with a loud bang. He then gave his order with a quick thought "Inform all invigilators to search for this team and stand-by for any potential attack."

"Hai!" Udon quickly rushed out, leaving the two men in silence.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto spoke before the Nara interrupted.

"I'll inform Sasuke about the matter."

"Thanks." Naruto gave his gratitude before Shikamaru left in a similar manner.

As the last in the white, prestigious room, the man was kept in still as his body slowly turned to the faces of the great imprinted on the wide, rocky mountain. His eyes were fixated at the one face that always gave him courage and will to continue and think further. The fixation eventually helped him, as always.

" _Those guys…Jashin…They're after someone in the exam…_ "

* * *

"Y-Y-Yuuma…What's this about?" Sarada stuttered at the name whose owner shocked her.

In front of her dark eyes was a petite girl opposing the one who was friendly and soft-spoken to them a day ago. Yesterday was a girl who was worried about bringing bad intentions to the Uchiha. Now, the girl in front was nothing like that. The Yuuma now stood arrogantly with a smirk devious enough to be despiteful to others.

Yuuma giggled softly behind her hand with her pink eyes glancing at Team Konohamaru maliciously "Ara, did my acting fool you this much? I should really be awarded for that then."

"Y-Yuuma? Is it re-really you?" Boruto questioned in disbelief.

The girl placed her hands on her hips and leant on one leg with such leisure "Does this body look like someone else? Well, my acting didn't seem to fool you there, son of the living Sannin Orochimaru."

The familiar name twisted Sarada's head to face Mitsuki whose face remained the same.

Mitsuki then spoke up "Well, your final act there wasn't that convincing. The one about your village head."

"What're you talking about, Mitsuki?" Sarada asked as Boruto stared in confusion.

"That symbol on the headband…You mentioned once when we were in the train that you're from Akegakure of Hone no Kuni. Sarada, Boruto, have you heard of it?" The pair of golden eyes shifted to the two.

"Now that you mention it, I've never heard of it before."

"Me too."

Yuuma then intervened "Not knowing the smaller hidden villages are common amongst genins."

"That may be true, but there's one major flaw in your acting."

All stared at Mitsuki who stopped for a moment. The Uchiha, at a side-glance, found his hesitation, which then vanished by his next words.

"That so-called village in Hone no Kuni was long destroyed during the second war, way before Uchiha Itachi existed."

Sarada and Boruto were further shocked by such revelation, especially the former.

"Mi-Mitsuki, why…how do you…"

"My parent told me stories of the past, including the great wars and that person." Mitsuki answered like the question was a trivial manner to all. However, the lack of seriousness in his tone infuriated the Uchiha where she wished to punch him on the spot. Only the clapping sound turned the three pairs of ears to the clapper.

"That's enough. There's no fun watching the two of you fight like that. Yeap, no fun at all."

"Oi, enough with that. Why are you here if it's not for the exam?" Boruto said in a cold voice, which did not threaten Yuuma at all.

The girl lazily looked at her nails and blew at them as she talked 'You're right. We're not here for some stupid exam. Hn, this shitty peaceful exam is nothing but a wasteful pile to Jashin-sama."

The Konoha genins pressed their feet against the ground. Yuuma's deeper tone and leisure in action froze the three into offensive stances.

"Well…I guess…Jashin-sama would love to accept your blood as our prayers!"

With that, the two 'genins' beside Yuuma suddenly appeared in front of Boruto. Their huge shadows and speed overwhelmed the blonde as he remained paralysed on his spot. He wanted to move even a finger, but their fist and kunai were the first to meet.

A burst of ground ignited the large cloud of dust into the surroundings. Yuuma was not shaken by the dusty impact. Instead, her eyes quickly turned to the bushes where the _mice_ were.

* * *

Gasps were heard behind the roots of a tree, where Team Konohamaru escaped to. Boruto managed to swallow his breath on fours. The dark sight was the first not only for him, but to the rest. He looked up to see Sarada with her Sharingan activated and Mitsuki standing to look out for their new enemies. He then recalled their escape.

* * *

 _Just when Yuuma finished her words, Sarada's Sharingan picked out the tensed muscles from the two male genins and her body automatically moved on its own with her mind coming in second. Her legs gave into the adrenaline rush as she quickly ran to help Boruto. Somehow, she she was instead pulled into with a strange feeling around her waist._

 _Realizing the feeling to be Mitsuki's arm, Sarada watched another arm of his stretching to pull Boruto out of the death's door. Once the blonde reached them, they then quickly ran into the forest with the dusty impact as a distraction._

* * *

"W-What to do now?" Boruto stuttered under his breath.

Sarada looked in worry. She pursed her lips at her first act of running. She pondered that the first should at least be throwing an attack to stop the punch since running will only bring down hers and Boruto's lives instead. Her fists clenched against the grass with her eyes lifted to the blue-haired boy in appreciation to his quick move.

"We have to get out of here and inform the village about these guys."

Mitsuki then countered Sarada "But we can't. There're threads entangling in front of us. If they're the same as just now, we'll be struck by their weapons or worst."

"No. If they really want to kill us, they should have done that from the start. Those threads are probably for detection purposes." Sarada deduced with her Sharingan phasing through the leaves for the blue flickering threads. There appeared to be no catalyst or chakra base linking the threads.

"Sarada, can you see those guys anywhere?"

"No, Boruto. I can't see as well as the Byakugan." Sarada responded while looking through the dark spaces.

"Sarada, you should save your chakra. We might need them later when we fight them."

Sarada nodded and closed her eyes to deactivate them.

"By the way, Mitsuki…" Boruto finally stood to face Mitsuki with the many questions troubling him since the start. "…who exactly is this parent of yours? Seems to me that there's more about this Orochimaru guy."

"What are you saying, Boruto? My parent is merely someone who is affiliated to Konoha."

"In what way?"

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed at the question while Boruto remained unfazed.

"I'm sorry but even I don't know the details deeply."

"Then, tell me, how old is your parent? He can't be in the same age as my dad or Sasuke-occhan if he knows about the second war or he's truly one of those Sannin like Tsuna-baa."

"I'll tell you but now's not the right time, Boruto."

"No, Mitsuki!" Boruto firmly declined the offer.

Mitsuki quietly stared at him with his patience sinking to Boruto's suspicions and disrespect. Unfamiliar to the scene, the kunoichi looked at the two, hoping that they would not break into a fight while ignoring her own suspicions on Mitsuki.

"You're…It's just too weird…Why are you so calm when those guys appeared?! It's as if…you've faced more fights than any of us here."

"Boruto…"

"Mitsuki, we…we are a team right?"

The question took Mitsuki and Sarada out their guard. One expected a question of doubt while the other of misleading trust. Thinking that it was a misheard, the golden eyes then received the stare or actually, a glare of a hopeful trust from the cerulean eyes. The blonde's expression was of one who desires trust from an unexpected comrade, which somewhat pulled Mitsuki into solemn.

"If you really think of us as a team, then tell us. Not knowing someone…is painful..." Boruto reluctantly admitted after his experience with his own father.

"Boruto… thank you for treating me as a teammate…but sometimes…it's best to know less." Mitsuki spoke with a solemn smile.

"Just a teammate…We're friends, right? That's a fact, right dattebase!?" Boruto yelled to confirm the empty loop in his emotions.

Mitsuki then smiled with both his mouth and eyes "Ah."

"I…I'm sorry if what I said put you off. I…just…hate to be left behind…" Boruto held out his hand which Mitsuki accepted without any doubt. The two smirked at the new acclaim.

At the side, Sarada sighed at the result of the two's first fight and slightly smiled without the two noticing. She then realized Mitsuki's words and wondered of its meaning behind.

 **"…** ** _it's best to know less…_** **"**

" _What does he mean by that?_ "

Boruto released their hands and turned his body to face the two together "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"Right now, the only way out is either through those threads or the waterfall but they're both dangerous. One way to do it is to separate Yuuma from the two guys."

"But then, Yuuma will probably be stay near the scroll…and one of us will have to be the bait." Sarada further expanded Mitsuki's words with her own.

The Uzumaki looked up at the invisible threads that are only visible with the sunlight and sprouted an idea.

"Guys, how bout this…?"

* * *

The two male genins slowly approached the forest with great caution embedded in. The tall grasses and bushes were on their way of searching the Konoha genins. Behind their mind was a telepathic link with Yuuma who was sitting at the edge of the cliff. She was playfully tossing the Earth scroll in the air, waiting for her mice to come for the capture.

She has placed her chakra into the threads tied in the forest to alert about the mice. She giggled abit for their reaction to the thread and the eventual appearance of her _toys_ behind them. As per wish, she could feel two separate threads being in contact with two different beings. Telepathically, she ordered the genins into full offense.

One of the _toys_ , a navy blue haired genin rushed to one of the sights to see Mitsuki and Boruto leaping away from him. By Yuuma's command, the genin immediately slashed the two with his long kunai, only to meet two puffs of cloud. Knowing the Kage Bushin as the Uzumaki's specialty, Yuuma remained relaxed by them when she realized her second toy, a brown haired genin to face the same with the Uchiha.

Eventually, there came more to the other threads where they were broken by both living and non-living object, which ignited the broken puzzle in Yuuma.

" _What's going on? Are those guys trying to use my toys to find my threads?...Hm…He may be the Hokage's son but he still don't have a Bijuu in him. This won't last long then._ " Yuuma thought as she gave her command of searching the team to her toys.

Only then, a large bundle of snakes broke the ground beneath Yuuma, shocking her to the core. The snakes immediately wrapped themselves around the body which refrained her from any movement. She gritted her teeth out of disgust by the cold, rough skin of the snakes.

After securing the movement, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki jumped out of their hidings, in front of Yuuma. The girl glared at them while the three were merely proudly at their trickery.

"Looks like it's us who got you there, Yuuma." Boruto happily spoke.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Hehehe…best for you not to know there."

The Uzumaki's joke and Mitsuki's smile left a deep mark onto Yuuma's expression. She struggled to break free but Mitsuki's summons instead contracted against her will.

Meanwhile, Sarada paced quickly towards the Earth scroll that fell during the attack. She held the scroll to her male teammates with a smile.

However, all was a simple guise. Yuuma, under her struggle, gave a devious smirk which Mitsuki noticed and yelled at the clueless Uchiha.

"Sarada, watch out!"

Just when Sarada heard him, the edge where she stood suddenly broke into two. In between the craters was the navy blue haired genin who seemingly cut through the ground. While Boruto called out for his friend, the stunned girl was falling with the debris when Mitsuki extended one arm to grab onto hers and the other holding onto one of the remaining intact rocks onto the destroyed ground.

"Sarada, are you alright!?" MItsuki shouted loudly for her.

"Y-Yeah!" Sarada yelled while holding onto his hand.

She first looked at the Earth scroll that was held by her other hand and then the vast splashes created by the waterfall. The height and sight greatly paralysed her body, unlike the time she and her team were hanging in the air from the ink back in the first exam.

"Just hold on tight. I'll start pulling us up!"

The kunoichi looked up to see the brown haired genin blocking the sunlight above them. The dark shadow gave away his position to her. From the bottom, she could see him standing where Mitsuki was holding onto. While hanging, she overcame her fear and shouted with all she got in her body.

"Mitsuki!"

The boy turned to the other side to see his enemy in a stance of an executioner readying for his next victim. Just when the sword in his hand neared, Mitsuki reluctantly let his hand go to grab another rock. The release and hold had Mitsuki clenching his teeth at the painful pressure and Sarada swinging near the vertical drop, escalating her fear and paralysis.

As his hand began to lose its grip onto the rock, Mitsuki decided to swing Sarada to the nearest tree for her own safety. Just when he was about to do so, the rock suddenly cracked into pieces, releasing the two in mid-air. When they realised the truth in shock, they have already disappeared into the bottom of the rapids.

 **###**

 **That's the end of the line here hehe^^**

 **Thanx for your supports^^ Always appreciating them every day^^**

 **There u go. The team's first encounter with Jashin's group. Boruto & Mitsuki's 'fight'. Sarada's realization of herself 'again'. Their counterattack. & their fall..,**

 **More to come in the next chap**

 **Hope to see more favs, follows & reviews^^**

 **Enjoy^^**


	13. Notice or Realize?

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

With the gradual disappearance of his friends beyond the destroyed cliff, Boruto let out a hysteric cry.

"SARADA! MITSUKI!"

All that went on in a flash as the navy-blue haired genin appeared behind the oblivious blonde. His eyes slowly shifted to the dark omnious shadow, awaiting his undesired end.

It would have been a blink of eye to see a bloody, lifeless Uzumaki before the genin was halted onto the ground with his still body. Shocked, both Boruto and Yuuma turned around to see the genin's unusual shadow elongated towards to the far end of the forest. There, a familiar friend gave a sudden fall of relief and gratefulness to Boruto as his eyes was about to tear up.

"Shi…Shikadai!"

Ruling over the shadows of the trees, the Nara slightly gave a smirk of relief to his friend before the shadows beneath him began turning to Yuuma. The summons binding against her movement disappeared out of their world and she merely gave a calm expression as she dodged and lifted her hand to command the other genin.

A slight breeze blew towards her cheek, prompting the girl to dodge an upcoming attack from a large round figure rolling against the brown-haired puppet instead. The puppet flew across the field to hit his head against a boulder, taking away his consciousness.

Just when her feet found their place on ground, her instinct tilted her head upwards to avoid a sharply forged katana near her neck. Hiding her inner shock, her calm pink eyes turned to capture a pair of determined, green eyes. Yamanaka Inojin, in the stance of a kenjutsu-user, pointed the blade against the enemy with caution written on his face.

Yuuma sighed and lifted her hand casually with an invincible white flag on "Why so serious? We all know who's at the losing side."

Shikadai kept his stance. Despite being smaller than himself, Yuuma's dangerous aura was overwhelming his will to persuade further. His teal eyes fixated to her potential actions for everyone's sakes.

"Inojin…Chocho…Guys…." Boruto called out their names, relieving his intense fear.

"You alright there, Boruto?" Chocho asked after recovering after the ambush.

The blonde nodded to her and turned to the destroyed cliff. His thought flew to the safety of his remaining members, escalating his fear of their injuries, well-beings or….death.

"Hm…Well, this is a failure. Why, or should I say, how, did you all come here?"

Yuuma's voice cut off the trail of thought. Boruto quickly turned to the despicable girl. This untainted calm of hers was unbearable for the Konoha genins. Having a blade against your neck at point blank would at least bring the victim's guard down but not to the _genin._

"One of our members was scouting the area from above and saw Boruto's team moving to a direction afar from the scrolls." Shikadai spoke, referring to Inojin's earlier mind transfer to a bird to gain an advantage over the sky.

* * *

 _Three hours after the start of the second round…_

 _The teal eyes were lazily gazing onto the azure sky accompanied by the drifting clouds. All he wanted then was the exam gates to be right in front for him, thanks to his inborn laziness to even think of other better ideas apart from moving._

 _Chocho, next to him, took her time crunching onto her preserved potato snacks that she secured earlier on. She sensed the change and turned to Shikadai "He's back."_

 _The pair turned their eyes to the once-sleeping Inojin, rubbing his eyes to rid the gleaming flash that irritated his eyesight._

 _"How's everything looking, Inojin?"_

 _"Two of the nearest marked points were occupied by other teams. The nearest team to us will be here in about 20 minutes. I guess you were right about getting Chocho to throw the two of us with her Bubun Baika no Jutsu towards the point that's not too near to the rest."_

 _"Well, it'll be too bothersome to meddle with the other teams."_

 _"But…"_

 _"What, Inojin?" Chocho asked with her full mouth._

 _"I…saw Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki but…for some reason, they were heading north."_

 _"North?" Shikadai murmured the unusual. According to his quick calculations, there was no marked points up the north and it would be pointless to diverge a route to avoid fighting other teams. Knowing the two smart friends of him would not risk themselves to venture into such an idea, his instinct gave him the idea of an unrealized trick._

 _The only girl in the team however thought less and acted more by speech "What the heck are they putting their feet towards the north? There's nothing to eat up there!"_

 _"All you can only think of is that, huh?" Inojin pointlessly asked._

 _Shikadai frowned in his own world and turned to the two. "Alright, time to go now."_

 _"To where?" asked Chocho._

 _"Well, where you think?"_

 _"Shikadai…! Are you planning to follow them?" Inojin asked with the expectation to hear him whining his troublesome claims to watch over others._

 _"Hm, going to the gates directly would be too boring. Since we're out now, might as well wander around while we have the time." Shkadai nonchalantly said his way through._

* * *

Yuuma sighed "Hn, I see. Not taking other genin team into account was a silly mistake of mine."

Boruto narrowed his stare at Shikadai " _Sooo…you came just to ease your boredom!?_ "

Inojin, while firming his grip onto his katana upon Yuuma's neck, started looking around. The absence of the two puzzled him as well as his team members.

"Hey, Boruto, where's Sarada and Mitsuki? Did those two leave you behind?" Chocho asked with a second thought behind her back.

The blonde frozen at the question. The scene flashed through his mind and his blue eyes shut themselves off the world. Yuuma realized the change and deliberately let it out to Team Shikadai.

"Ah, ah…You all may stop me but it's a pity that you can't see those two falling into their deaths there."

Eyes widened and their minds went shattered elsewhere. The girl's last word had Inojin's attention diverged to the seemingly destroyed cliff and realized the worst. Same went to Chocho and Shikadai, with the former running towards the edge of the cliff and looked beyond the dashing fall.

"D-Don't tell me…Sarada's…!"

Chocho's words froze all. All except the _hostage,_ waiting for the right moment to reap Inojin's left foot with hers and performed a shoulder throw. The blonde did not expect such strength from such a small body and felt the spinning world. The pain and pressure spread through his whole body once landed onto the ground, not realizing immediately of his katana being held by Yuuma's hand.

The occurrence pulled Boruto into running towards the Yamanaka, not wanting to be incapable to protect his friend from being stabbed by Yuuma. Chocho also ran forth while Shikadai quickly extended his shadow to stop Yuuma's movement.

The world was still in a blurry state to Inojin. As his green eyes caught the dark silhouette of a blade, his mind went blank. It was a second longer that he realized the opposite.

Nothing happened to him.

Only fear was the overwhelming factor pulling his body towards the ground.

It was a single drop or two that woke him from that fear.

Then…the sight of his enemy thrusting the blade into her own neck.

The sight of blood splattering from the blade.

Such sight, unexpected, uncommon, unfound... **undesired…**

Unlike the traumatic-looking eyes from the Konoha genins, the girl simply smiling with blood on her neck and face, and the lack of concern to her own well-being.

"W-Wha…?" Boruto barely muttered a word while Yuuma gazed at him with her contrasting pink eyes.

"Uzumaki Boruto-san, please relay this message to the suited one. Jashin-sama will return to this world with a new rule."

After that last words, _Yuuma_ began changing colour from of an average human being to the deep scarlet blood. The perfectly human shaped figure suddenly cracked and melted into a puddle of blood before the paralysed Yamanaka. Same went to the two genins, who then turned colour and melted into pools of blood.

Inojin managed to get a grip of reality and picked up his katana. Even though it was not his doing, his hand could not stop shaking by the bloody memory relapse. He grinded his teeth with his hand muscle but only the foreign hand on his hand put a stop on everything. He turned to his back to see the calm Shikadai with unwavering eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's a clone."

The blonde turned to look at the still puddle. "A…blood clone? Is there such a jutsu to do that?"

"Forget that. What the heck is that runt up to?" Chocho stepped in.

Team Shikadai kept their silence, until the sole female spoke again. "So…what are we gonna do? Should we get help from the invigilators?"

Shikadai placed his fingers on his chin to focus his thoughts.

" _That girl…is definitely an enemy. Something is going on elsewhere, if she's just infiltrating the exam to be a simple messenger. Jashin…Pops might know that name…_ " "Let's…"

"You guys go ahead!"

The three turned around to see Uzumaki Boruto looking below the cliff; at the rough waterfall.

"And what about you, Boruto?" Inojin asked.

"I'm gonna search for Sarada and Mitsuki. They've…They've…gotta be alive somewhere there! I just have to look for them!"

"Alone!? But…?" Chocho was then interrupted by Boruto.

"There's no way I'm gonna leave my team alone just to stay alive. If I even do that to them, then I don't have the right to meet everyone in Konoha! I'll do everything to find them and you guys can't…!"

Boruto then stopped his train of words when he found Team Shikadai nearing him with a relaxed expression.

"Hold it, Boruto. Who says about stopping you?"

"B-But Shikadai, the exam…"

"Ha…Like you just said…There's no way we can leave you here just to pass some stupid exam."

"Besides, four is better than one. Let's go before the day gets too dark."

"Still, we might even find them in time for dinner and the exam."

"Shikadai…Inojin…Chocho…thanks guys. Let's go dattebasa!"

* * *

 _"Where…am I?"_

 ** _"Come on, Sarada! You can do it!"_**

 _"Hm? Mama?"_

 ** _"Ok, I'm gonna let go. So…"_**

 _"Let go? Of what?"_

 ** _"…one…"_**

 _"…Mama…?"_

 ** _"…two…"_**

 _"W-Wait…! Don't…!"_

 ** _"…three…! Ah, you missed your step!"_**

 _"Eh? Step?"_

 ** _"Isn't it too early for her to walk?"_**

 _"Ah…Papa…"_

 ** _"It's early education. You don't seem excited of her walking, anata…"_**

 _"Is this…?"_

 ** _"Ah, don't tell me you're…worried of her growing up too fast…"_**

 ** _"Hn…"_**

 _"...Mama…Papa…where are you…don't leave…"_

* * *

Uchiha Sarada then opened her eyes to the true reality. Her eyes were only half opened, faintly making out her surroundings. However, the long dream she ventured earlier troubled her thoughts.

" _Was that…a dream…or a memory? But how…?_ "

Strangely enough, she felt a fresh, comforting feeling circulating within her chest and wetness all over her body. Once her sight cleared, all she saw was a cave-looking ceiling and half of it was blocked by a bush of sky blue hair. That blue reminded her of the clear blue outside and a particular person's hair. She blinked her eyes and finally remembered.

She was falling into the depths of a waterfall with Mitsuki after escaping a death execution from Yuuma and her fellow genins, and eventually lost herself into darkness.

Sarada then felt her mouth to be occupied, nose blocked and chin being held by something. Only then she heard a breath of exhale and inhale and felt a circulation of air in her mouth. Looking down, she found Mitsuki's mouth gasping for air before placing them onto and blowing his share of air into hers.

" _Mi…MItsu…ki!?_ "

The shock broke several coughs out of the Uchiha, surprising the saviour from the act. Apart from the unexpected CPR from her friend, Sarada began to feel the little compression in her throat and chest. Everything went chaotic into her mind of the things that just happened. She held her throat tightly to cough out not just the tight pressure in her throat but also the heightened blood pressure upon the mouth-to-mouth CPR from Mitsuki.

"Sarada! Can you hear me? Where are it that's bothering you?" Mitsuki regained his composure and asked for her well-being.

" _No way! It's…Me and…Mitsuki just…!_ "

After a few coughs, Sarada pulled herself together and pushed against the ground to sit up. Gasping for air, Sarada avoided Mitsuki's eyes out of embarrassment and looked around. It appeared to be a cave with a pond behind Mitsuki.

"H-How did we…get here? I thought…"

"Somehow, we just got here, probably by the currents. I'm guessing that we're in one of those underground water caves."

"That means…"

"Well, we're still alive. That means…we're still in the exams."

Sarada then gave a light punch onto Mitsuki's shoulders at his little mischievousness. "Now's not the time for jokes! We've got to get out of here and…argh!"

Mitsuki then gave her a light smile, relieved that the girl went back to normal. It was a great thing that the two managed to survive the harsh currents. Unlike the Uchiha who went unconscious, the boy grabbed her whole to protect her within the water and had to give her air when her breath was unheard of. Seeing her energetic being enlightened his spirits greatly that he even forgotten and let go of his own well-being.

The Uchiha tried to move but a sudden pain in her ankle halted her movement. The pain was unbearable that she had to hold onto the red, bruised left ankle. Mitsuki went for a closer look.

"Looks twisted. Does it hurt a lot?" Mitsuki asked the obvious.

"What do you think then!?" Sarada was annoyed by the question and placed her hand onto the ankle to channel chakra into it. A green glow was emitted throughout the cave, brightening the two's surroundings.

Even so, it actually brightened Mitsuki's attention to Sarada's newly founded skills.

"Sarada, I didn't know you can use medical ninjutsu. As expected of Uchiha-sensei's daughter."

"Thanks but no time for that. We've got to move out to find Boruto."

Sarada tried to move, before finding her front to be Mitsuki's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Offering a piggyback. Even with medical ninjutsu, the ankle needs time to heal by itself, right?"

"Wha? I can walk, Mitsuki! We…!"

"Do you wanna waste time arguing for pride or get on to find Boruto?"

Sarada pouted angrily at her defeat. Her onyx eyes narrowed at the mischievous expression of the boy. Til now, she could never defeat his way of words and never will. Unwilling sighing, she slowly moved towards Mitsuki's back. Just when she leant slightly onto his back, Mitsuki quickly took her legs and stood up immediately. That shocked the girl into gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

"Mitsuki!"

"Sorry but someone here is being impatient as me so I'm just doing what I should do."

"You…" Sarada murmured as her body felt the warmth beneath the blue kimono.

Mitsuki then began to walk along the cave with Sarada wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning onto his left shoulder, Sarada questioned. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"I sensed a slight wind from this direction. It might be a dud but it's worth a try."

"Hm…"

 ** _"…my acting didn't seem to fool you there, son of the living Sannin Orochimaru… sometimes…it's best to know less…"_**

"Ne, Mitsuki?"

"What, Sarada?"

"Do…you know something about the Uchiha clan?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Yuuma was attacking us, you seem to know something that I don't know of."

Mitsuki kept quiet as Sarada continued.

"Your parent…Orochimaru…Uchiha Itachi…They seem to have a connection with Papa and I don't know about them until recently."

"Sarada."

"!?"

"Do you really want to know what I know?"

"!? Y-Yes."

"Then…I'm not saying anything."

"HUH!? What's that for!?" Sarada then strangled Mitsuki's neck aggressively. The momentum had him stepping backwards with a great struggle against gravity.

"Kha! Even if I tell you, you probably won't believe me. I'm no one but an outsider in the circle. If you truly want to, you should be going to the right person to find the answers you seek."

"…" The kunoichi loosened her grip while listening to his words _of wisdom._

"Although Sasuke-san might not want to tell you now, there's definitely the time to come. My only answer to that…is be patient."

"Che, you sound just like Mama for that one second."

"Haha, shall I take that as a compliment then?"

Mitsuki's golden eyes shifted to his left to meet Sarada's onyx eyes. Unknown to him, those eyes evaded his. Still, he continued walking while pondering about it for a while.

On the other hand, the girl tried to hide her reddened face from his face. The sight of his pale lips reignited the feeling of his mouth giving the cool oxygen into hers. She pursued her own lips to unknowingly remember the cool feeling of the contact. Her mind went frantic.

It was definitely to save her life.

But mouth-to-mouth…means a kiss…

And…it was with…her teammate…her friend…Mitsuki…

" _No! It's not! NoNONONONNO! It's not out of….! It's just to save my life…! ARGHHH…Ah!?_ "

In the state of craziness, Sarada realized the difference in the state of hers and Mitsuki's clothes. While hers had a few cuts and torns, Mitsuki's had the sleeve torn drastically and deeper cuts. She did not recall seeing such state before the fall, which means that it occurred during the journey in the waterfall.

" _Did…he protect me in the currents?_ "

The realization naturally had Sarada gripping her hands tighter than before. Her ignorance fooled her sight from noticing things she should have. Things that could have change many other possibilities. She let out a cough, in spite of her own failure to care for her own friend.

Mitsuki noticed the change in her hands and asked "Sarada, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"…" He knew something was meddling with her calm waves of thoughts but him intercepting them would probably worsen them.

Mitsuki then continued carrying the quiet Sarada, to their journey for daylight.

" _Arigatou, Mitsuki…_ "

 **###**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Big thanx to everyone who continued reading, supporting, following, facing and reviewing VoP, TFS, ST & PD^^ (u know what I mean there!)**

 **Anyway, this chap is mainly focused on the young generation and anprivate time between MitsuSara.**

 **As always, reviews, fav, and follows are always welcomed^^**

 **Enjoy^^**


	14. We Need Time For Something

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

"Sarada! Mitsuki! Where are you!? Just respond dattebasa!"

Boruto yelled his heart out to the flowing riverbank that was connected to the waterfall earlier on. His fearful cerulean eyes reflected the ever-flowing water. Every splash against the deflated rocks gave a hard hit onto his will. Will to clench onto _their_ survival. He continued to clench his teeth tightly, jumping on every rocks and boulders to find any sign of _them_.

Behind him, Shikadai watched the back of his friend. To watch him struggling that way pained not only him but also the rest of the team. As much as he wanted to continue the search, the reddening sky darkened by the minute and it would be dangerous to move on.

"Boruto!"

"What, Shikadai!? You found them? Where?!"

The Nara sighed as the blonde rushed to his side, looking side-by-side.

"Boruto, its getting darker and dangerous to search anymore. We'll find a place for rest and continue tomorrow."

"What!? No can do! We've got to find them! What if they're hurt or can't move? What if…!?"

Shikadai tapped his shoulder with his apathetic expression "If you're talking about Sarada, then you'll have to face hell from her when she hears that. Personally, I think she'll beat the God of Death out of his life when she meets one."

Those words drowned all fear and worries from the Uzumaki. He sighed at the Nara when Inojin and Chocho returned to hear the plan.

"Heh? Who beat who when she meets one?" Chocho asked.

"Haa…. We'll stop for now. Let's find a place to rest and start again tomorrow." Shikadai led the group fluently, unexpected to his image.

Inojin however hesitated like Boruto "B-But…"

"Don't worry. Since it's Sarada we're talking about, she'll might even break through the ground in front of us. Besides, with Mitsuki next to her, I won't worry too much."

Shikadai's last words left the three puzzled. As the four continued to move on, Boruto then realized his own lack of understanding on his friend and recalled his first meeting back in the village.

* * *

 _After escaping a bunch of Chunins from his act on vandalizing the Hokage monument, 10 years old Boruto was gasping for air behind a large, grey garbage bin. Hoping that his Hokage father would give the attention this time, he caught the sight of the garbage bin being overshadowed by another._

 _He turned to see a kid of his age staring at his hunching figure. Instead of his 'tall' height eclipsing the light behind, it was his wavy, sky blue hair and golden eyes that captivated Boruto. Those eyes were goldenly sharp and striking, like a serpent's enchantment._

 _"_ _Boruto!? Show yourself kore!"_

 _The blonde gasped and held his breath tightly as the other boy turned away from the alley to see an approaching Konohamaru. The Jounin stopped before the boy and asked._

 _"_ _Hey kid, have you seen a blonde boy with marks on his cheeks?"_

 _The boy's eyes quickly shifted to the bin before answering "Yes, I did."_

 _"_ _Damn y…" Boruto thought insteadly._

 _"_ _He went towards that building."_

 _"_ _Thanks kid."_

 _Sound of running steps took off and Boruto exhaled in relief. He sneaked out of the bin's back and looked at the other who continued staring at the disappearing Jounin._

 _"_ _Thanks a lot back there."_

 _"_ _You're welcome." The sky blue haired boy gave a smile, that Boruto identified as neither true to his heart nor fake as a cocoon._

 _"_ _Hm, I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. Today's my first day here in the village. How about you? You don't seem to be a thief or a good civilian here."_

 _"_ _Wh-What!? Eh, I have a very good reason to be chased there dattebasa!"_

 _"…_ _Datte…basa? Is that a slang used in Konoha?"_

 _"_ _No! It's just a…family thing. Ah…Argh, don't think you wanna know that far."_

 _"_ _Hmmm…"_

 _"_ _Anyway, thanks for the help. Where are you off?"_

 _"_ _I'm supposed to be in the Hokage office but got lost on the way."_

 _"_ _Ho…! Well, you're in luck to meet me here! Let me guide you there!"_

 _The boy raised his eyebrow at his words. "But aren't you being chased?"_

 _Boruto gasped at the ultimate fact "Ah, you're right dattebasa. Well, I can just guide halfway and show you the tower."_

 _"_ _That would be a great help then." The boy giggled at the unusual word._

 _Even within the few minutes, Boruto could sense a link with this newbie. A link intertwining mischievousness and seriousness in one tone. The two began walking along the quiet road when Boruto turned to him._

 _"_ _By the way, the name's Uzumaki Boruto. What's yours?"_

 _The boy appeared surprised at the question in a split second before regaining his composure and answered._

 _"_ _Mitsuki…"_

* * *

"Sa…da…Sarada…Sarada."

The Uchiha gulped. Her dark eyes captured the flickering flames and its little burns flying to the air, flowing towards an opening that displayed the starry sky above. She then looked down, watching Mitsuki roasting four sticks of fishes over the campfire.

Watching his golden eyes reflecting the flare before have Sarada kept still in her seat. Her mind took its turn to look into the events earlier on.

 _Upon Yuuma's murderous intention._

 _Their near-death experiences._

 _Orochimaru…_

 _…_ _And…_

 _…_ _Uchiha Itachi…_

"It seems cooked now. Here, Sarada."

Sarada snapped out of her thought. She looked at the roasted, brownish fish held in the air towards her direction. Stomach began growling at the sight of food and hand reacted according to her natural instinct. Just as she chewed onto the food, her eyes were at a different direction.

There, she watched Mitsuki drying his outer kimono on a rock, exposing his inner black T-shirt. Just when he began turning, the Uchiha sped her eating out of embarrassment upon the realization of herself spying on her friend.

Unaccustomed to the silence, Sarada unknowingly spoke up "Mitsuki, thanks for just now."

Mitsuki was taken aback by those words while Sarada then rushed "I-I mean for saving me back there!"

"Ah. You're welcome. How's your arm doing? Does it still hurt?"

"Eh?"

The kunoichi happened to realize his words and reached out for her right arm, only to find it open to the air. It must be the water currents brushing the bandages away and she never really noticed the pain throughout the cave journey. Nevertheless, the ache within her muscles appeared to have soothed throughout the exam as the whole limb could freely move around without a slight flaw.

"Good as usual."

"That so?" Mitsuki sighed at relief by her well-being. "I guess it won't be long till everyone sees you using _it_ in the exam."

"…Haha…Thanks but I doubt that."

"Why's that?"

"I just found out that i didn't have the Earth scroll in my hands. By the time we get out of here towards the gates, all 5 teams would have gone to the…What!?"

While Sarada was left in her own guilt and misery, the onyx eyes found the cheeky smile of his and a tacky-looking Earth scroll in his hand. The once guilt-feeling heart became overwhelmed by a mixture of relief and anger. Just like her heart, her red glasses fell down her nose bridge, much to her care.

"Wh-What…How…Where…How…WHY!?"

Her stutters amused the boy "You were holding onto the scroll so tight that I can't even poke it out while you were unconscious."

"Mitsuki…!"

"Is this what you call 'body memory' where one's body remembers its own will and desire?"

"It's repressed memory! And this is not funny!" Sarada's yell echoed in the cave and escaped through the opening.

"At least with this, we still have the chance to pass the round."

"…I hope so. I mean…there's only three days left and we don't even know our own location. And Boruto…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Boruto is alright."

It was not the use of words but his sincere, confident tone sunk all of Sarada's worries. How he stayed this calm in this situation? How he remained the same with her while he's probably cold and injured…

"Mitsuki, show me your wounds! You must be injured for protecting me in the water!"

Shocked at the sudden call, Mitsuki did not see nor stop the approaching friend holding onto his arm for signs of bruises, wounds or fractures. She pulled the torn dark gloves off his left arm to find at least something. Surprisingly enough, his pale skin appeared as soft and new from any contamination as baby's skin.

"You're…seems fine…How's that…"

"I…just have my own reasons."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarada spoke with an annoyed tone. Normally, people would say ' _Is that so?'_ or _´Maybe your imagination?'._ But as expected, the one in front has a strange wit in him.

"Still, I didn't know you can use medical ninjutsu like Uchiha-sensei." The conversation was deliberately drifted to the Uchiha, who sworn to her heart to drag the truth out of his mouth.

"Don't change the subject, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki's casual smile infuriated her to the core. As a childish act of revenge, Sarada purposely poked a small reddened bruise on his upper arm, which sent an electric trail of pain to the boy. He gulped at the sudden pain and turned to the girl. One can see those trembling mouth struggling to burst into giggles or laughter and her way of evading an eye contact.

After a final round of bandaging, the Uchiha torn the last end for a tight knob. Mitsuki held out his arm that was bandaged tightly without a slight hint of hinder to his muscle movement.

"As expected of the daughter of Uchiha -sensei. It doesn't even feel like there's bandages around to begin with."

"Those are just basics. I'm not an expert like Mama though." Sarada pondered.

Mitsuki could find a spark of disappointment flickered in her eyes like the flickering embers. With a scent of a hidden voice behind her voice, Mitsuki then walked over his curiosity.

"We're still genins, Sarada. There's time to improve."

Shocked by his discovery, Sarada then spoke out in a low voice "…Mama started her training with Tsunade-sama when she was a genin too. And yet I…"

He just knew where her unconscious path of words was leading to.

"…Nevermind."

"You shouldn't think that letting other knowing your innermost conflict will show your weakness or downfall. You should think of it as a chance for the other to help you solve it or even be a single listener."

"Mitsuki…"

"You're afraid of being seen only as Sasuke-san and Uchiha-sensei's daughter and disappoint their reputations right?"

His words struck a bullseye.

"And that you can't find your own identity."

"You really like to expose everything, do you?" Sarada narrowed her eyes at the ignorant Mitsuki.

Still, having those words said out for her broke the shell of conflict. Being born as the only child of two prominent members of the village was something to be proud of, and also to be burdened with. Moreover, she was born as the youngest member of the so-called famous, skilled Uchiha clan. She never knew the true reasons of their non-existence at present.

* * *

 _"_ _Mama, where's Papa's family?"_

 _Sarada threw the question out of curiosity to her mother. The woman was leisurely wiping the photo frames when her hands froze and her face turned to the young girl._

 _"_ _Sarada…Papa's family is at somewhere far, where we can't see not hear them."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because…they…decided to stay there."_

 _"_ _Why didn't Papa stay with them?"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened in front of the ignorant daughter. The younger Uchiha has yet known the true meaning of death. Death, fearful even to adults, are somewhat a taboo to be spoken in front an innocent, young child. And that was something Sarada did not realize until at a later age._

 _"_ _Papa didn't stay with them because he has us now, Sarada."_

 _"_ _Why didn't Papa take us to stay with them?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Why didn't they want to stay here?"_

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _"_ _Isn't…Papa lonely?"_

 _The last word pulled Sarada into an unexpected hug. The hug was excruciating but for some reason, she could feel her Mama's sadness._

 _"_ _Isn't Mama sad without Papa?"_

 _The two bodies separated. The supposed sad emeralds flashed into a spring of relief and joy. The fully grown hands held warmly onto the little pair of shoulders._

 _"_ _I'm sad with Papa not being here. But then…"_

 _"…_ _?" Sarada wondered at the pause._

 _"_ _I'm also happy to have you here, Sarada. Same goes with Papa too."_

* * *

" _Now that I think about it, Mama also beats the bushes around._ " Sarada sighed at her memory, putting Mitsuki in a lost island of his own.

"Sarada?"

"Mitsuki…" " _If I can't get a direct answer without knowing anything first…_ " "Can you tell me…" " _Then I'll have to find out from others!_ " "…about the Uchiha clan?"

The blue-haired boy was taken aback by the question. Before he could counter, Sarada had a back-up demand for her own defence.

"I'm not asking you to tell me about the members exactly. Just the clan in general."

"But what I know might be the same as the ones in the books."

"Doesn't matter. I want to hear them from someone, not something."

"I'm sure you asked the same question to others like Inojin's mother or your grandparents perhaps."

"Yeah, but i just got the feeling that they're hiding something from me."

"Like I said, Sarada, it's best to hear it from Sasuke-san himself. Listening from outsiders won't do you good."

"But you're not an outsider. You're my friend whom I trust, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki watched the determined obsidian in momentum. Those eyes that captivated him when he first met her. And those that he could not turn away from.

"I guess it's your turn huh…" Sarada found herself the first winning ticket of words against the cunning Mitsuki.

"Well, I must say, you being a pushover like Uchiha-sensei was a true rumour then."

The cave they dwelled was in deep silence apart from the embers, before an angered cry overshadowed the peace and the flow of the conversation.

"QUIT STALLING AND TELL ME WHO SAID THAT FIRST!"

* * *

On the other side, the dark had fallen upon Konohagakure. The results of the first round of the Chunin Exams has widely spread across the main streets of the village. The street of restaurants was flooded not only by regular citizens but also the proud shinobis and kunoichis.

"Hey, didn't you hear…"

"…that's what I'm talking about…"

"…so proud of ma boy…!"

"…who you think will reach here first…"

"…let's bet the time and team!"

Watching a jolly group shouting their victories from a restaurant opposite theirs, Yamanaka Ino felt disgusted by their _ill-mannered'_ behaviours. The thought of hearing them close-by sulked the woman. The one opposite her giggled at her reaction.

"Frowning like that will give you wrinkles, Ino." Temari commented.

"Whatever. All I want is to celebrate our kids' success and these guys just have to be this loud." Ino complained.

"Well, it's not like you're not loud yourself when you told us the news." Sakura added, remembering how the Yamanaka dragged her out of the house to celebrate their children's team passing the first round.

"Sakura, you know, if you're not pregnant right now, I would have thrown some curse words at you."

"Try me, Ino-buta."

The two glared, with Temari taking a bite from her noodles in a calm manner. She then took the lead to break the storm.

"Now, we have two more guys here being the loud one."

"Temari-san…" Sakura murmured, surrendering to the overwhelming aura emitting from the older woman. Even the boisterous blonde slowed her houses down.

"De, how're you feeling now, Sakura?"

Her hand went to her large belly on its own as she replied "Just normal as usual. But…I don't know how to describe…it feels…heavier and difficult to move around."

"Probably because you're carrying two instead of one. It's gonna be tougher when the time comes." Ino spoke of experience but her mind would not be able to bring in the imagination of giving birth twice at once.

"Ino, please don't give me the creeps. I'm already nervous here before and after they're born."

"When's the estimated date?"

"There's still one and a half months left but since because it's twins, it might even be in the middle of next month."

"That earlier? Well, good luck for that. Let's hope that we could still have these meet-ups after a month of two."

"What's that supposed to mean, Temari-san?" Sakura wondered.

"Other than childrearing, your husband is not going to be happy to see visitors disturbing his precious family."

Sakura gave out a nervous laugh, remembering his protective side somewhat vanquished even Kakashi and the persistent Uzumaki from disturbing Sakura and newborn Sarada for recovery and resting respectively.

"Speaking of which, when will the kids reach here at most?" Ino spoke of the ones they knew well of.

"Well, it should be dawn of the day after tomorrow."

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens to them." Sakura was concerned of Sarada, just like Ino to Inojin and Temari to Shikadai.

"Don't worry. Sarada has Boruto and Mitsuki by her side. The one I should be worried about is that lazy boy of mine."

"Temari-san, Shikadai can't be that bad."

"But last year was a huge déjà vu for sure."

Their minds were in synchronicity, recalling the historic moment of the younger Nara surrendering to his opponent for not finding a way to win the fight. His lax expression and voice were what brought out the laughter among the older generation and became an internal joke. Even Shikamaru found the event funny on his side.

"That was definitely something you can't ignore."

The three women laughed throughout the night before drifting towards their homes for the night.

It was fortunate that the current residence has an elevator fixed a few months ago. The wonders of technology. Her heavy footsteps echoed in the empty house but her heart was left accompanied by the other two heartbeats within her.

That's right, she was not alone in the house.

The twins inside her…

Sarada who will be back the day after next…

And…

Sasuke who will be back soon…

 **"** **~…when is 'soon'…?~"**

" _That voice again!?_ " Sakura, this time, stayed calm. Not a genjutsu, nor a voiceover. It was…something unexplainable.

 **"** **~You are alone…Alone in this house…this village…~"**

" _…_ " The Uchiha tried to mediate, not to listen to the unknown voice.

 **"** **~…no one to even give a hand to the helpless you…~"**

The child-like female then disappeared. The heavy eyelids pressed on to get rid of the remaining stress in her heart. A final, long inhale left the woman gasping for air. The struggle drained her energy that she leant against the white walls without her hands' aids.

The voice and bloody flashes has been disturbing her for the past week. She could not find any answers to those 'hallucinations' and books were not a helpful resource.

"Maybe I'll have to talk to Sasuke-kun or Ino about this…" Sakura muttered to herself before retiring for the night, for the better.

* * *

The crossed fingers were released below her chin when the jutsu ended. The playful girl left her stony seat to land on another stone, which her pink eyes continued admiring the bright, white moon. Her eyes always looked after the moon for its beauty, just like how her heart followed the great ways of her _Lord_.

"Now that the gate to reality is broken, It's time for the next phase, Kaku-sama."

Those voice was heard by an icy-blue man with purple hair tied elegantly to the side. His expression brightened with the thought of an action that would greatly please the group and the _Lord_.

"I see. Good work with the ones in the forest and village. Then, it's time to start the preparation for the seal, Yuuma."

"Hai, Kaku-sama."

The two left the area, followed by another three cloaked figures behind them. Their ambitions will not be stopped by the words or actions of the non-believers. Their beliefs will be the ultimate culture and their _Lord_ will be the King of the world. Lost lives in the burning village behind their backs were nothing compared to the restoration of their sealed _Lord_.

 **###**


	15. Light of the Moon

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

 ** _Around the same time when Team Konohamaru confronted Yuuma…_**

"Ah…ah, no…please…have mercy…AH!"

Drowned within his own sorrow, the man could only witness the demise of his beloved home, family and his under the hands of these strangers. His tears were his despair but they were also their joy.

The cloaked figure in green rested his blade onto his shoulder at ease and turned to his partner who just finished the pleasure of skewing victims' bodies in his own way.

"Eno, enough skewing. It's time to find another village. There isn't much time before those dogs are behind us."

Eno, the youngster behind such smooth grey hair, was unmoved by such order. His dull, navy eyes continued staring at the bloodied lump pierced by his long staff. Ukyou sighed at his unheard order, knowing it to be expected from the bizarre child. His dark eyes glanced through the burning village for any life form.

Just when his sharp sense dulled to its normality, the quiet Eno flickered in front before him and swung his staff towards his shoulder. The older one quickly fell onto his knees as the staff went against an animated creature in black and white. Much to everyone's surprise, the _creature_ was destroyed and left behind a short rain of black ink. Without any incoming attacks, Ukyou merely scratched his head and spoke out.

"Ah damn, I owe you one, Eno."

The teen nodded quietly under his hood as Ukyou stood up to brush the dust off his pants and faced the point of the attack.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? The Konoha's rat…"

Several trees apart stood the former Root member, Yamanaka Sai, heightening his sense and skills to advance for another surprise attack. He kept his hand into its usual seal and focused on the plan devised previously.

Silence did not sit well with the younger part of the enemy, as he began fiddling the red ground with his staff while staring into the dark forest, where Sai and his fellow comrade were. His eyes began to strive for a sense of filling against the hunger within his mind. About to lose his control, he needed the _order_.

"Ukyou-san, is it alright to kill him?"

Ukyou gave out a short laugh, hearable to Sai. "Of course, Eno. Be my guest."

The man held out his hand, like a master anticipating the result of a released beast to the wild.

From far, Sai could sense the murderous aura from the teen and gripped his brush to draw more for battle. As he lowered his head to the scroll, a sharp breeze and shadow emerged out of nowhere. By the corner of his eyes, Eno, appeared in a blink with his staff readily to strike from the back.

Just as his dark eyes reflected the appearance of the teen, a blink showed a change of sight by the gentle breeze of a dark, familiar cloak. The figure landed smoothly in front of Sai, who caught his breath and spoke.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke made his mark in time to save Sai's neck, by using his Rinnegan to switch his place with the teen. He nodded at Sai's words and looked beyond the trees to the opening where Ukyou stood. Right now, the latter should be on the other side of the forest. That would give them time by then.

"My, that was a surprise."

The grassy footsteps turned the Uchiha to face Ukyou who was approaching them casually without any danger involved. The man stopped on his tracks, by a few feet from the readied Konoha shinobis.

"Hold on, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk. That's it."

"What's your goal there, Jashin?" Sai questioned, which ignited Ukyou's excitement upon the recognition.

"Ah, what an honour to have the Lord be mentioned by the non-believers. It would have been a pleasure and blessing for Him if the two joined us before the War."

"Unfortunately, killing for pleasure is not part of our regime, Jashin." Sasuke spoke against that despicable request.

"Ah, my apologizes. I should have known that you of the peaceful alliance are against the Lord's beliefs."

"We'll be taking you back for what you've done, Jashin."

The shinobis narrowed their sights. The dark atmosphere was no stranger to the two war veterans. They kept their stance in front of Ukyou and received a murmur.

"Rather than me, you should be watching your back instead, Konoha."

By those words, Sai twisted his body and pulled his hidden tanto against the newly appeared Eno with his staff. The two clashed with a loud metallic shriek while Sasuke immediately leapt with his sword, striking every possible point on Ukyou. His marksmanship proved to be at its pinnacle when the last two strikes hit Ukyou on his arm and waist, pushing him towards the other side.

Sai, on the other hand, held his own against the teen with his swordsmanship and acrobats. With heights as his upper hand, his long leg threw a kick onto Eno, leaving behind a loud sound. Eno, unfazed by the pain, landed against a tree and jumped above Sai with his staff above his head. What caught his eyes was not the dull expression, but the little movement struggling to erupt from the tip of the staff. Predicting the worst, Sai quickly took out his tanto to block any attack until Ukyou's words came into fate.

"Time to retreat, Eno."

The jumping teen instantly teleported to Ukyou's side with a Body Flicker Technique. His excel and speed with the jutsu were astonishing to even remind Sasuke of Shisui's talent.

"Why can't I kill them, Ukyou-san?" Eno asked in a calm, yet disappointed desperation to pursue his personal goal.

Ukyou smiled and replied "Because they're not your targets at the moment. Right now, we have finished our part here and it's time to return to the base."

"Like that's going to happen. Choju Giga!" Sai declared as two large inky snakes emerged from his scroll. The two gave out a shriek at the targets. The latter remained settled by the creatures but gave out a word of advice beforehand.

"You ignorant fools. Jashin-sama will bring in the true reality in this world"

His words finished and so did their appearance. Both Ukyou and Eno vanished in thin air, leaving the ink snakes biting air without an effort. Sai gritted his teeth at the loss and his eyes shifted to his friend. The black locks were a curtain to his expression. There was no one telling Sai about Sasuke's mind except his own but those last words resembled a curse and warning.

Keeping his ground and rolling up his scroll, Sai broke the cold and stood "Let's report back to the village, Sasuke-kun. There's nothing we can do but that."

"…Ah." Sasuke murmured a reply and began moving to Konoha with Sai, leaving behind the burning village. It was inevitable that they only wandered and glanced at the victims. They were too late to capture the enemies, not more to even save a life there.

Even the wind was an opponent to them, striving against their journey towards Konoha. However, unknown to the Yamanaka, Sasuke was internally disturbed by those last words of Ukyou that reflected the same as the shadowy figure back then.

" _Reality…what do they mean by that? Damn it._ "

* * *

 ** _Fourth day, 20 hours before the end of the second round of the Chunin Exams_**

"Neh Mitsuki, you can put me down now."

Sarada grunted while leaning against the boy's back with regret. The two were walking along the scattered trees with their leaves sheltering them from the light. It has been a few hours since they began their journey to find Boruto and Mitsuki has yet to allow her walking in her feet. He turned his head slightly to the side to prove his attention to her and replied.

"Your ankle is not fully healed yet. Until I think it's fine, you're not leaving my back, Sarada."

"Wha…!?"

The Uchiha gasped at such declaration that reminisced of a lover's words. Her embarrassment overwhelmed her actions that her lower arms circled Mitsuki's neck into a strangle.

"Wha...! Sara…!"

"Ho…How can you say something like that!? Those words are…!" The girl spoke in a flustered manner.

"What are you talking about, Sarada!? Keep it up and I'll be on top of you on the ground!" Mitsuki struggled in his speech.

" _On top…?...!_ " Again, those words struck Sarada that she quickly released her hands and managed to free herself from the piggyback. Mitsuki held his neck to cough out the excruciating pressure and stared in confusion while the girl looked elsewhere in red, slapping herself mentally.

" _What the heck are you thinking, Uchiha Sarada!? He didn't mean that way! He's just helping you! As a friend shannaro!_ "

While Sarada battled her conflict, Mitsuki sensed something and turned to the other part of the forest. He kept his golden eyes onto that certain point, as if he was in a staring battle with something. The glare continued until he managed to catch a white flicker within the dark.

"Sarada!"

The Uchiha turned qround to find herself being pushed to the ground by her friend. The impact was bearable but not the sudden attack. When Mitsuki looked up, he found a sharp needle pierced into a tree, which was where the flicker originated from. The two found themselves from their feet to the air occasionally, followed by the flying needles towards them. Despite being genins, they were capable to evade and predict the needles.

In midst of swinging over a branch, Mitsuki threw in an explosive tag towards the initial point where the needles were thrown. The tag then erupted into a huge fiery blow into the forest, dispersing everything in its way.

Glancing through the smoky, tense atmosphere was the glimmering, red dojutsu. Being thrown far by the impact of the explosion was neither a good or bad idea. Sarada took out her kunai out of her leg pouch for self-defence. With her eyes as her sole guide and trained flexibility, the Uchiha bended her body enough to avoid a slash from an unknown distance. she turned around to face a stream of red wines swinging and hitting the ground without discrimination.

" _What is this!? This iron smell…is this…blood!?_ "

Despite being surprised, she easily dodged all the attacks and it was enough time to gather all her chakra and hand seals. Once on her feet, Sarada took a deep breath to blow out a huge fireball out of her mouth at ease.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fire demolished the whips like leaves, leaving nothing as evidence to the scene. Sarada however kept her stance firm as a vibration was felt on the ground. She focused everything to find the direction before running.

" _Mitsuki!_ "

Then, a vine broke through the ground before her foot, narrowly tripping the girl off her pace if it was not for her eyes and speed. Yet again, it was a trap. Just when Sarada found her firm ground after a few minor steps in front of a tree, the secretly-prepared vines pierced the tree to bind the girl around it. With the woody body holding her body tightly, Sarada was left facing the tree with her back exposed and struggling in vain.

The kunoichi gritted her teeth against the rough hassle. Other than the thick thread-like whips pressing her body against the tree, she hated the sandy, wooden feeling against her face. It was by her side view when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her spot.

"Yuuma…"

"Miss me, Sarada-chan?" Yuuma stood up with her head hanging to the side. Her cold, pink eyes were onto the Uchiha. The guarded Konoha kunoichi amused her that the greater tension would be a greater leap to her goal.

"You…just what are you aiming for?" It was really difficult to speak when one's mouth was being pressured against the tree bark.

"Hnmm, well…other than giving myself the time to enjoy torturing…I guess it's high time for a little questioning here."

" _Questioning?_ " The Uchiha tried to hide her curiosity while diverging plans for an escape.

To her, Yuuma seemed to enjoy the _peace_ between the two. The petite girl turned around to find herself a rock to sit on, giving an impression of a bored child. Waiting for her listener to be there for her from the start. And the, it began.

"Neh Sarada-chan, don't you just hate this world?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sarada spoke up but in her mind, hoping that she might be able to stalk some time to keep Yuuma away from Mitsuki.

"You see, when you are to think that you have everything in this reality but only to be crushed by another, what do you think…will happen?"

"…"

Yuuma smirked with her narrowed eyes "Your mind will be exposed, conflicted by two realities. We see realities as the world of mind. We see, hear, feel, shape and seal them in our minds and that becomes what we call personality."

"Just where are you getting to?"

"Tch, tch, be patient, Sarada-chan. I'm just about to move to the second point of the plot. In order to form our personality, what do we need to feel in life? Joy, sorrow, laughter, jealous…hate and love."

The Uchiha raised her eyebrow at the emphasis of the last two nouns. Whatever Yuuma was saying did make sense in a logical context but not to the situation.

"So, both you and I know that everyone feels that way. Nothing matters when it comes to emotions. Emotion is such a beautiful thing we humans have. We can express our emotion through our actions and others can see our emotions through actions only. Yes…everyone…except one particular clan…"

" _Clan?_ "

"I've always wondered. Why and how does the Sharingan, the eyes that reflect the heart, be triggered and evolved through emotions?"

"Eh?" Sarada gasped at the sudden question.

"Huh, you don't know. Well, I guess no one told you how to activate a Sharingan."

Sarada gritted her teeth at Yuuma's acclaims. To start with, she was not told about the activation methods of a Sharingan until Papa briefly returned home months ago. All she knew about the dojutsu was that it was an eternal treasure of the Uchiha clan, a significant part of Uchiha Sasuke's shinobi life and a prized inheritance from her Papa. She was later on told its true abilities when Papa was training her.

"Let me tell you, you activated your Sharingan because of an overwhelming burst of emotions. You must have felt something towards something precious to you."

"Yes, I know that. Just catch the chase and let me go!"

Yuuma ignored her and continued "Still, the Sharingan is a cruel jutsu. You always have to feel something and act to gain more power in those eyes."

"Huh?"

Yuuma secretly smirked. Her plan to capture the girl's attention has succeeded and it was time for the breakdown. "Ahh, you probably don't know about the second level of these eyes, do you?"

"Second…level…" Her red eyes widened.

"That's right. Second level, that is called Mangekyou Sharingan. One of the rarest evolved dojutsu that your father, Uchiha Sasuke, holds. That can only be obtained by one sole condition."

"Con…dition?"

The pause intensified the tension. Sarada swallowed the pressure but her heart could not stop beating. It was though her heart was trying to overcome any sound with its own but the girl wanted to hear more.

"That condition…is by witnessing the death of a very precious one."

Those words struck Sarada like a lightning bolt. Her struggles loosened and the gritting stopped. In her mind, the sudden thought that kept echoing was like a very annoying buzz. A buzz that she did not expect and want to hear at all.

" _No…impossible…death…no….it means…_ "

Yuuma knew her trail of thoughts too well that she chose to spare the Uchiha the extra, useless words "…that noble Papa of yours killed someone close to gain those eyes."

" _No…_ "

"That someone he killed…was his beloved older brother."

" _…_ _no…that's…!_ "

"By the name of Uchiha Itachi." Yuuma's tone slowly escalated to her excitement.

" _…_ _no…no…Papa wouldn't…_ " Sarada's mind began to transcend to panic and hysteric.

"Not only that, he even took your uncle's eyes to make them his…"

"…No…You're lying…"

"To gain more power…"

"No…"

"…and to destroy Konoha who destroyed his family!"

"NOOOOOoooooo!" Sarada cried with all her might.

Accompanied by the cry, Yuuma's turn with a red blade was met by Mitsuki's interception with a kunai. The girl took a step aside and that gave Mitsuki the time and space to cut through the vines around the Uchiha. Sarada was however weak in her knees and could have fallen onto her ground, if it was not for her friend holding onto her shoulders.

"Sarada! Hang in there! Don't listen to her!"

A shivering touch on his hand halted his shouts. Mitsuki's eyes followed the trail of feelings from her hold onto his to her eyes. Her black hair may have fallen out of her ears to leave strands hanging over her hitai-ate but he could see her eyes. Those eyes he saw were in deep waters, like a breakable dam. What caught his attention was the change in design in those red eyes. Once with one each, both Sharingan now contains two tomoes, signifying the evolution of her power.

" _The Sharingan evolved!? At this rate, she won't be able to fight!_ "

"Ahh, and I was about to move to the best part. The one how your father was the ultimate villain in the world…" Yuuma spoke in such playful voice.

Mitsuki gritted his teeth as he quickly threw a smoke bomb. The grey clouds emerged and spread in the area, leaving behind shadows of the remaining inhabitants. The once still clouds were cut through by the red whips before Yuuma to find the two but they were gone by then. However, she sighed and smirked to herself.

"Now that her mind and will are broken, Jashin-sama would be pleased to see more then."

 _Yuuma_ then broke down into a puddle of blood, followed after her red whips that also dispersed into thin air with red dust flying through the breeze.

* * *

"Eh? Read your mind?" Ino gasped behind her flower shop counter.

Her sky blue eyes reflected her curiosity upon the unusual request from her best friend. It was in fact a fortunate ordeal that she had finished trimming the unneeded branches and leaves, otherwise the whole bouquet will either be in the dump or a loss to the business.

"Yes, Ino. I need you to read my head." Sakura reluctantly repeated herself. Such request was not of her own will, but for the sake of the children, those nightmares must be gone.

Ino narrowed her eyes "Ok but why do you need it? Don't tell me…you're getting the nerves already?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you still have one and a half to go. Even if you have, you're taking it too far with the mind. You should just sit somewhere outside your house and breath first."

Sakura pulled back. Her mouth itched to voice out the nightmares and hallucinations to the Yamanaka. Yet, her side of not wanting to ignite worries took over her and won the round. She then turned away to walk out of the shop.

"I guess you're right, Ino. I'm on my way now. See you later."

The wave of goodbye was not the start nor the last for the two childhood friends.

Sakura slowly walked bac to the Uchiha flat when she encountered a familiar woman. The latter, crossing paths with the former, greeted her with joy.

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan." Said the old woman with a clothed trolley in front.

"Ohaiyo, Sado-san. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I should be asking you that question. How about you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

Sado, the Uchiha neighbour, bended her head from the green eyes to the enlarged belly and smiled proudly "You're due soon, if I'm not wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. It'll be around next month."

"My, my. It was just yesterday when you and Uchiha-kun first introduced yourselves to me and then you became Uchiha-san. Haaa, I'm too old to remember whether I should be calling you Uchiha-san or Sakura-chan…"

"Either is fine to me, Sado-san."

"It's been more than ten years, hasn't it? Ah, I remember how cute Sarada-chan was and I'm sure your boys would be the same as well. Although twins…are more than just hard work…" Sado spoke like a bad, tiring memory has passed through her life for that short moment and sighed heavily at it.

"Ahh, is that so?" Sakura giggled softly. As fortunate and joyful she and Sasuke were when they discovered the twins, they also received both great joy and sympathy from many people. God knows what can be anticipated from taking care of twins.

Sado appeared to realize something and rummaged through her trolley of groceries. Sakura could only tilt her body slightly to the side, to find the woman holding out a bag of eggs.

"Here, Sakura-chan. I've gotten these from sales." Sado held it out as a gesture to give to the shocked Uchiha.

"You don't have to though."

"It's fine. In return, let me see your cute children once they're born into this world."

Holding onto the bag, Sakura smiled happily at the helpful exchange. "Of course. Arigatou gozaimasu, Sado-san."

Bidding goodbye to the elder, Sakura sat on the near beach, easing the numb tension in her legs. With the rustling of leaves echoing beautifully in Konoha, Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy the light air and music in her ears. It only took a short while to erase her previous worries and be interrupted by the soft tucks from within. The emeralds gazed upon the stomach where small movements can be spotted.

"Moo, being active at these time…Your Papa would be happy to hear that from you two." Sakura rubbed gently which was reciprocated with two kicks. Probably one from each.

Hunger began itching in her senses. The Uchiha reached out for her own set of groceries to pull out a wrap of custard bun. Paradise enveloped her whole world by that one bite, as expected of the Uchiha's sweet tooth. Her eyes were then fixated to Sado's bag and her hand, being itchy in its way, took out a large, fresh egg.

The weight from the egg surprised Sakura but also pleased her that her dinner would be filling. As the egg was held out at an eye level, Sakura merely blinked. It was just two blinks when the egg fell from her hand, rolling over her long skirt and broke in front of her feet. But, she ignored it.

Rather, she did not even know that she dropped it. Her hand froze in front her face, shivering lightly in fear. Her eyes were dilating back and forth, with the inability to compromise her new surroundings.

To normal passer-by, it was a clean street with street poles on stand.

To Uchiha Sakura, it was a street drenched in blood and dark shadows emerging from the cracks of the ground.

Unable to voice out at first, Sakura gritted her teeth to force herself.

"It's all an illusion. It's just…"

When Sakura opened her eyes, one of the shadows supposedly reached out and _grabbed_ her foot, draining the woman's soul of bravery and silence. The _grip_ was eerie with a cloud-like ominous feeling.

"KYAH!"

Sakura lifted her foot in fear and shut her eyes again. When nothing happened, those emeralds revealed themselves to the world, only to see the clean street again. Heavy breaths were collectively released and shivers enveloped her whole body. She was never this fearful in her life, and yet she could ever give out a scream.

Could it be because of her pregnancy?

Or…

 **"** **~The curse of the Uchiha~"**

 **"** **~…will be reborn by the birth of the boys…~"**

The voice disappeared again and this time, Sakura did not fight back those voices in her fearful state.

* * *

 **Hey, Hey, HEY!  
**

 **Sorry for the long wait! It's been a tough month coping with studying, writing & drawingTT**

 **Big thanx for continuing reading this story plus! Faving, following & leaving reviews!**

 **At this moment, VoP is close to the centre of the story. Sarada hearing the 'truth' from the enemies & Mitsuki saving her there! Sakura's breakdown starts there and Sasuke facing the next burden from the Uchiha's dark past.**

 **There's more to come but hopefully this keeps up to your interest.**

 **Thanx for the support and enjoy^^**


	16. Step & Pave

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

The forest returned to its peace, before the merrily skipping Yuuma. With her hands swinging through the joy, the girl was humming along her stroll when three shinobis appeared behind with their swords and kunai up. She herself stopped to at least listen to their intentions.

"Yuuma of Akegakure. You are now forfeited from the Chunin Exams for reporting with a falsified identity. You are to report yourself with your other two team members in Konohagakure and wait for further notice on your crime."

"Crime…Falsified identity…ha…haha…" The maroon-haired girl giggled at those acclaims, leaving the men puzzled. She then spoke.

"Should you say that I broke the rules, not a crime? It sounds like it's something worth punished to death."

Taken aback by such acclaim, the first man in front took his steps closer to the girl, unaware of the dangers lurking towards them. "Just hand yourself over! We don't want to force you, kid!"

The maroon strands fell over her eyes, highlighting her bright pink eyes that was filled with despise and superiority.

"Hmmm, that so?"

Without a word, the ground broke beneath the three Konoha men, revealing the red vines piercing through the men like paper. Shock was evident in the dead men's faces. Blood was sipping through the lifeless beings, down the red vines. Before them was a grinning Yuuma who appeared to be pleased by such a scene painted by herself.

The sound of a landing was heard behind her but she did not pay much attention to them. The new arrival was however not satisfied by her actions. One of them stepped forth with disappointment in his face.

Yuuma first apologised "Sorry, Eno. Don't think you would come here this quickly."

Eno snorted at her obvious act. He gripped onto his staff before Ukyou, the tallest and eldest of all stood in between the two.

"Enough, you two. Our duties are finished here. It's time to leave this place in preparation of the event."

"Can't we wait and kill more, Ukyou-san?" Eno pleaded with a dull expression.

"I'm afraid not, Eno. We can't let Kaku-sama nor Jashin-sama wait any longer. How did it go with the sacrifice, Yuuma?"

Yuuma released a 'hn' and stroked her shoulders "She's finally broken down. Now that I've put up the instruments and stage together, we'll just have to wait for the supporting actors to appear, Ukyou-san."

The man nodded and turned around "Alright then. Let's move back."

The three left without a mark, except for the gruesome sight of the three men skewered by the hardened vines.

* * *

After throwing the smoke bomb, Mitsuki earlier took Sarada in a bridal-style and escaped the place before Yuuma could chase them. The girl has kept quiet ever since and that was not a good sign. Mitsuki continued leaping from trees to trees. The point of breakdown has reached him, as his chakra reached its peak. It became evident by his heavy breaths and dragged movements but he cared less about himself. All he cared was the girl in his hands, hiding her face under her loose hair and blurred glasses. A large shadow under a tree caught his eye that he made a turn and landed with Sarada. He carefully placed her against the tree and stood to keep a lookout.

"It seems that we're out of sight for now. We'll take a break and start moving to Konoha." Mitsuki spoke while trying his best to hold back his breath.

"No…"

His eyes widened at the response and turned to the girl whose eyes were filled with anger. Her hands gripped her knees tightly. She grinded her teeth at remembering such horrible truth from Yuuma.

 ** _"_** ** _That someone he killed…was his beloved older brother."_**

 ** _"…_** ** _and to destroy Konoha who destroyed his family!"_**

Those words may be said by her foe, but none of them did not seem to be lies. She then recalled. Those dark, distanced silhouettes. Those eyes of hatred when she was much younger. Those expressions of disapproval within a split second. Her Mama's worried face when she asked about the Uchiha.

They all make sense now.

" _But still…was Papa that of a traitor? To the village…his own brother…_ "

Her mind began to forge her father lashing with his sword drenched in blood. Those thoughts deepened the despair and hatred in her. Sarada looked closely at her hand and the trees around her. She could see her surroundings much clearer than before. Moreover, she could see Mitsuki's chakra flowing smoother than usual, unlike the segmented flow before her encounter with Yuuma.

" _Are my eyes…changing…like she said?_ "

 ** _"…_** ** _the Sharingan is a cruel jutsu…"_**

Sarada bit her own lips, with hatred boiling in her heart. Why did she have to face such thing? First she was born without a definite presence of a father figure. Then she has to face the unnoticed disapproval from the villagers that she now knew of. Now, she just has to be born with such cruel power.

What a curse.

"Sarada."

Mitsuki's voice broke her stay in the delusion. The Uchiha lifted her head to meet an eye contact with the boy. He then spoke.

"Don't listen to what Yuuma said just now. She's just trying to…"

"Are those the truth, Mitsuki?"

"Eh?"

"Are they?"

Her once solemn eyes deepened into a frown of anger. Anger of being left out of the pack. Mitsuki was caught by the question. He never wanted to be involved in some secret revelation, as things can get really messy in a bad way. However, there was no escape for him this time. His female friend has asked him up front and there are no other way or topics to be released with. All he can do is…

"Yes, they are."

His answer broke Sarada. Her red eyes were filled with tears that eventually flowed down her cheeks. She failed to hold back. She sent out a crying yell upon the unwanted truth. With Mitsuki kneeling in front of her, her hands went into gripping onto his already torn sleeves, an action; to beg for mercy.

"Why…why can't you just change the topic this time? Why…why do you have to say the truth…?" Sarada stuttered while crying her tears down.

The boy kept quiet. Her sorrow became his regret. Watching her crying was not his desire. As much as she was, he was also heartbroken by her fall. Nevertheless, things must move on.

She has to move on.

"I'm sorry, Sarada. But that's all I can say for now. It's best to hear the whole story from Sasuke-san and…"

"And what? Be a murderer like him to gain power?"

"…Sarada…"

"I'm not like him! I'm not someone who can leave his family for the village. I…can't forget the fact that he killed his own brother and tried to destroy the village! I…I…just can't see him as Papa now…"

"Sarada…In truth, we are no different than Sasuke-san."

"What?!" Sarada was shocked to hear such claim and stared at Mitsuki, who appeared firm.

"We are ninjas. We are tools dedicated to serve our village. There will be a day for us to take a life for the sake of the village, which also helps us to gain power."

Sarada tried to interrupt before Mitsuki continued with a loud intonation.

"But! You're right. Killing and destroying our own are not what we're made to do. Your father, Sasuke-san, may be wrong at killing Uchiha Itachi, attacking the village and even leaving you and Uchiha-sensei for his own reasons…still, there is one truth remains, Sarada."

The tension was built by Mitsuki's speech. Sarada could only stare back at the firm, golden eyes that flickered through their tense stare. Her eyes then softened by his last words.

"That truth is that Sasuke-san is now protecting the village, where his family is, as a Konoha shinobi! Moreover, his past should not be your guide. You should pave your path without being held back by people or things."

The rationality chimed. Just like how her scarlet pride dilated, her once blackened heart diluted to the truth of those words. The once dark man in her imagination turned, to reveal the kindness in those mature eyes she inherited. The fatherly smile of him reverted her back to her senses.

Sarada's fingers loosened their grips onto Mitsuki's shoulders. Her eyes slowly returned to their obsidian colour. The boy let out a breath of relief to her release of the dojutsu.

"But…how can I face him…"

Mitsuki blinked at those words as she continued.

"Mo…I don't think…I can see Papa the way I used to…I really want to know…why…did everything happen…but…I just don't know how…"

"Sarada, once we're back in Konoha, let's just forget about the exam and ask him."

"Eh?!" The Uchiha stared in shock. She stared at a confident friend who knew no boundaries to others.

"If you really need to but can't, I'll be right next to you to ask Sasuke-san."

"Mitsuki…" Sarada murmured at his bravery.

To her, Mitsuki is strange. Mysterious. Smart. Unknown.

…but kind.

"Let's go back, Sarada." Mitsuki asked with a caring tone and his hand reached out in between the two.

Sarada stared at the hand as she collected herself by rubbing those wet eyes behind the glasses. The moment her fingers touched that small hand, she was enveloped by such warmth, melting the coldness in her heart. The two rose together from the ground.

As the bright streams of light gleamed through the leaves, Sarada merely glanced at them and realized.

" _That's right. Why am I crying here? Why…am I hesitating here? There has to be a reason for everything. Why was the Uchiha clan gone? Who is Uchiha Itachi? What did Papa do back then? Why did everyone look at me like that? What…did he do to leave the village so often?_ "

The light then reflected the curiosity into a wave of determination in her eyes. The girl narrowed her eyes against the blinding light and came up with a conclusion.

" _Why...is it that I, as an Uchiha, should know? Those things…hell I care of what Yuuma said! I'll trust him…You're right, Mitsuki. I shall listen to everything what he will say. Should it be cruel or bloodied, I will take them. Embrace them. Not as a boulder but a stone. For my path to be a Hokage. Mitsuki…Thank y…_ "

A heavy 'thump' was heard, pulling Sarada's sight from above to Mitsuki's flat body on the ground. The sight shocked Sarada, having to run next and roll over the weakened body. Her concerns and fear were showed all over her face but Mitsuki gave no worry.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong!? Are you…! Why…? Why are you low in chakra!?"

"…I guess I overdid it too much…" Mitsuki spoke in a low voice. His eyelids started to give way to the darkness.

Sarada then panicked before him "Don't sleep, Mitsuki! What did you do? Mitsuki! Mitsuki!"

"You can undo it now, Mitsuki."

A familiar voice echoed against the shouting. Sarada looked away from Mitsuki to see Team Shikadai and Boruto from a distance, except Shikadai and Mido, the snake, being in front of them. The weakened one gave out a proud grin to the Nara.

"Knew you'd noticed it."

"Hn, I guess it's true that the summoner and the summoned tend to be alike." Shikadai replied with such wit.

Boruto was running towards his teammates. Their living bodies were what tickled his blue eyes into small tears, giving him the closure of their survival from the fall. "Sarada! Mitsuki!"

"Bo…ruto…" Sarada muttered the name as a smile broke through slowly.

After returning Mido to her world, Mitsuki could only smile at his good friend, relieving all off their worries. The reunion was a pleasure and relief for all. It took a moment or two to spare everyone from chakra exhaustion before Shikadai broke the silence.

"Alright guys. It's time to move out."

All eyes turned to the Nara. With their expectations met by the person and timing, the other five stood on their feet and began moving from trees to trees, towards Konohagakure.

Boruto faced his weakened friend while leaping "Oi Mitsuki, can you really move? I can get my bushins to carry, you know."

Mitsuki then replied "Thanks, Boruto but I can still keep up with everyone. With less than 18 hours, we can only reach the end-point at this speed with resting included. I can't be the one dragging everyone down."

"Mitsuki…"

Inojin then interrupted "Don't worry. We've taken a look at our path and we should be expecting to reach at most an hour beforehand."

"We have to consider potential ambush by other teams though."

"Don't worry! We've got the gamer here to look things through! We should be fine dattebasa!" The Uzumaki boasted about Shikadai, based on his personal experience in video games.

"But still, you guys could've just move on without us." Sarada pondered at their generous help.

"Are you telling us to leave you guys behind after that thing at the waterfall? No can do, girl." Chocho backed their reasoning with her sassy attitude. Sarada giggled within at the obvious comment.

"Apart from that, you're really amazing, Mitsuki."

"Eh?" The golden-eyes genin stared at the timid blonde.

"You're able to summon something at our level over a day. Although you did push it there, there's not something anyone of our genin level could do."

"It's something that needs to be done to be found at least by Boruto, though it took longer than I expected. Not that it's bad."

Boruto noticed the use of the last word and questioned it. "Hm, why's it bad dattebasa?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

Mitsuki pushed the question aside, which triggered a nerve in the Uzumaki. More to add was the Uchiha's solemn expression that ignited his inner flame to find out any events happened before they found the two.

Sarada, on the other hand, succumbed into the well of sorrow. Her mind dwelled into her past selfish demands on Mitsuki to preserve the details about Yuuma from the Uzumaki. As she slowly pummelled into her own world, it was the calling that woke her to reality.

"Sarada."

The Uchiha quickly turned to Mitsuki.

"Are you alright?" Those words of him seemed simple to others, but it carried a different meaning between the two. The wind did justice to his blue hair as it gave a soft brush against his hair without blocking his confident golden stare at her. Somehow, his confidence reached her and that gave her the same to move on.

The kunoichi gave the same confident smile to the shinobi and a strong reply "Yeah, I'm fine, Mitsuki."

* * *

 ** _10 hours before the end of the second round of the Chunin Exams_**

 ** _Evening_**

His fingers grazed through the crystallised blood on the ground while his onyx eyes glanced at the three dead bodies from his village. Unlike the shinobis of this peaceful era, he had worse in his innocent days and such bloody sight pay a sense of disguise into him. His other partner, who once faced the same, has finished studying the bodies and approached him.

"It seems that they were attacked yesterday. Judging by the size of their wounds and blood, there're high chances of them being killed almost at the same time." Sai deduced.

Sasuke continued looking at the corpses and concluded "It's probably that fake team who attacked them."

"Akegakure…ka...I don't have a good feeling about this. It's likely that they're associated with the pair we fought just now."

Sasuke nodded and looked around the surroundings. His Rinnegan scanned through the trees and rocks but it would take a fool to actually stay here to be attacked by the ones you just attacked.

 ** _"_** ** _Because they're not your targets at the moment. Right now, we have finished our part here and it's time to return to the base."_**

Ukyou's words repeated in his mind. Sasuke realized that just like how their enemies, they themselves have other things to be concerned of. They have to be ahead of them this time. Even if he had to return to his old habit that his daughter once despised. He turned to Sai, who seemed to carry an idea that he might not approve.

"I'll trace their chakra. It's just a hunch but they might be heading to Hone no Kuni. Tell this and that to Naruto."

Without further ado, the Uchiha left north, leaving Sai behind with his obvious demand.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes before the end of the second round of the Chunin Exams_**

Konoha and Suna Jonins were on standby before the giant wooden gates when one of them stared at his watch.

"There's 10 minutes before sunrise."

Kankurou spoke up "Right now, how many teams have passed?"

"Only four, sir. Do you think something might have happened to the other two teams?" asked the Jonin next to him.

Kankurou only sighed "There's still time. We'll have to wait until the end." " _Although we might be expecting one since that infiltrating team from Hone no Kuni might have destroyed a scroll or two. Still, where is that kid's team?!_ "

The man was left thinking about his nephew's late entry. Not that he was expecting his team to reach first place, but things would not look good in the Nara household if the kid did not reach the goal mainly because of his laziness. Personally, he doubts that since Shikadai has a fierce sense of competitiveness amongst their group of friends.

"Kankurou-san, look over there!"

The Jounin's call turned the Suna's Head Jounin to the gate's opening, where the orange horizon revealed six dark silhouettes expanding into proper human forms. Just when his doubts bubbled, they simply popped at the sight of a familiar figure among the six.

" _Hn, knew he'll make it._ "

Before the group of Jounins, six genins marked their steps after the borders into Konohagakure. They continued gasping for air with hands on their knees, after a full 5 hours of running. However, no one will be sympathetic or gentle for their sakes. A mature shinobi of a Chunin class stepped in front of them with a stern face.

"Well done for passing through the borders between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. However, may you present the Earth and Heaven scrolls to qualify into the final round of the Chunin Exams?"

Tension rose in the circle. First to rise, Shikadai flung out the black Earth scroll from his sleeve, which Inojin caught and presented it with the white Earth scroll to the Chunin. The Chunin examined the two scrolls with another shinobi, as Team Shikadai watched intensely. After opening the two scrolls, the two examiners appeared to be content and nodded at each other, before facing the team.

"Congratulations, Team Shikadai. You may proceed forth and there, you will be guided on the final round."

Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho grinned and gave each other a clap on their efforts. Rather than moving like any other groups, they only took a few steps to watch the results of their fellow genin friends.

Watching others passing a significant part of their career was nerve-wracking. Boruto was pursing his lips in his own puddle as the Chunin turned to his direction.

"Next!"

Nevertheless, the loud, stern voice was not enough to push the blonde to his shell. Boruto took it all by quickly taking out the Heaven scroll. He tried his best to hold in as his eyes followed Mitsuki presenting the tacky Earth scroll. The Chunin gave the unnerved blue-haired genin an eyebrow for the appearance of the scroll but gave no word. He examined the scrolls and spoke out.

"Congratulations! You shall move on to the next round!"

Those words were a breath of fresh air to the joyful Team Konohamaru. While Mitsuki sighed in relief, Boruto yelled and turned to the two for a high-five. He was taken aback when Sarada suddenly held both him and Mitsuki into a group hug. It was not the first group hug but strangely, there was something different. Sarada was never a touchy person but she was too…open throughout the ordeal. Still, the excitement of passing the round overwhelmed his thought so much that he simply dwelled into the atmosphere.

It was the other way for Sarada. Her bottled emotions splashed out by the Chunin's words ' _You shall move on…_ '. After everything that happened between her, Mitsuki and Yuuma, it felt like what they have been through was not meaningless or pointless. The pain…despair…hatred…relief…they were the just the little of those that she felt in her path. One obstacle has bypassed with great relief, but another has appeared.

Her confrontation with Uchiha Sasuke.

She was about to think when MItsuki voiced out "Let's move on, guys."

The boy began to walk before her with Boruto, listening to the latter's happiness at ease. His calmness was evident in his expression and Sarada could not help but be thankful for that. Knowing that she should realize her priorities at the moment, she shed the thoughts as the Uchiha daughter and move on with the other two as kunoichi Sarada.

The team walked together with Team Shikadai in great excitement when they reached an open field with four genin teams, several elite-looking ninjas and few familiar Konoha shinobis on a wooden stage. Boruto froze at the appearance of the stage figure but cracked to his usual at Mitsuki's slap on the back. He grunted at the latter before standing in line with his team.

The stage figure let out a cough before he began "Ah-hm. First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for overcoming the second round of the Chunin Exams with excellence. Let me first introduce myself. As some of you may have known, I am the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto."

He continued despite the soft whispers "As you know, the second round is a test of survival. Not only you have to deliver your mission successfully, you should realize that cooperation is the ultimate key for survival for all in the team. I hope that all of you have learnt something from this and take them in to be good ninjas, regardless of the end-results of this exam."

Shikamaru stepped in "The third round will be an individual battle. First slot will be six battles of three, followed by the second slot with battles of three. The final slot will be a battle of two finalists."

Whispers then flooded with dissatisfaction and concern.

"Huh? We're gonna fight with two, not one?"

"How the heck can we do that?!"

"Man, this is tougher than last year."

Mitsuki spoke first in the team "That's one wipe-out for this kind of slots."

"Heard that the Fire Daimyo's watching the exams this time. Guess they're trying to cut things short for the old man's sake."

Shikadai's words was right on point for most of them but Sarada spoke the opposite "Maybe they're also testing our abilities to cope with multiple opponents."

"That's sensible too." Inojin agreed.

On the other side of the assembly, Araya found Yodo staring elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?"

The punky girl smirked "That Uchiha's team is here."

"Don't tell me…"

"I hope I can fight with her." Yodo's fire blazed against the concerned Araya while Shinki remained silent.

It was only when Konohamaru appeared with a large scroll and a smile at the appearance of his team in the assembly, Shikamaru coughed loud enough to adhere attention.

"Right now, I have the arrangements of the first six slots. Listen carefully."

The older Nara let out a shadow to open the scroll with words large enough to be witnessed by all. Everyone began reading through their position, their teammates' and opponents carefully. At a quick glance, Konohamaru gasped at the first slot while Shikamaru frowned at the Fire Daimyo's pick.

" _Ah, ah. What a déjà vu…That Daimyo must be impatient enough to have the first slot this exciting…_ "

Sarada, for some reason she could not know of, began reading the scroll's order the other way round, from the sixth slot to the first.

 **Uzumaki Boruto ~ Yurui ~ Tsumiko**

 **Akimichi Chocho ~ Tarui ~ Otani**

 **Yamanaka Inojin ~ Araya ~ Chima**

 **Mitsuki ~ Yodo ~ Enmado**

 **Nara Shikadai ~ Toroi ~ Waki**

 **Uchiha Sarada ~ Shinki ~ Haruha**

Boruto was shocked at his slot. To be paired by none other than his former opponent. He was dumbfounded at first when he heard something directed to him from the side.

"Again with you, cheater boy…"

The blonde faced Yurui with his bubblegum-chewing expression. Then, Boruto said with a confident face "This time, I'll be fighting with honesty and defeat you dattebasa."

The Kumo genin laughed "Hn, let's see about that, cheater boy."

Mitsuki grinned at the exchange and the ignorant Uzumaki in his comfort. He realized that except for Boruto and Inojin, everyone's opponents seem to have switched around. It would be obvious at a first glance that Boruto's slot would be the attention seeker as the Nanadaime's son. However, he had a great feeling that the tables will change by the identities of the first slot that even he would pay to watch.

Sarada's eyes widened at her opponent's name. _Shinki._ The sand-user with a skeleton pupper who defeated Chocho and Metal Lee effortlessly. Moreover, in the first slot… Rather than fear, she was boiling in desire. To win. To prove herself. To find herself. To pave a path. Rather than a damn, she merely whispered with a quiet cheer and smirk.

"Shannaro. Bring it on."

On the other side, Yodo groaned at the arrangement that she now hates "Damn those guys, why am I not put together with the Uchiha?!"

"Well at least you're not fighting with the same person." Araya tried to console her but only to receive a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean, Araya?" Yodo murmured with a deep tone and a flashback of her defeat.

Araya stuttered in fear "I…I…I mean…you…can get more experience by fighting other people…! Not the same, old ones!"

"Hmph, easy for you to say. It's obvious that Shinki's gonna beat her there! After that, when's my chance to fight her!?"

Shinki sighed at Yodo's complaint but his dark eyes trailed at the Uchiha girl standing on the other side. From that petite body, she seemed to be an ordinary genin with no extraordinary features or weapons on. However, he could not help but to feel an intense aura emitting from the kunoichi of a deep lineage.

He then found himself exchanging eye contact with a pair of onyx eyes, when Sarada turned around to take a look at her opponent. The two captured each other's exchange and frowned at each other. It was a mental battle with one unspoken conversation through their eyes.

" _I'll win!_ "

Shikamaru and Naruto noticed the exchange and giggled at the déjà vu. The memory lane trailed in their minds as the Hokage gave his final word of the day.

"This third round will be held in five days. Be prepared and good luck. Dismiss!"

 **###**


	17. Build the Stage

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Boruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

It was a walking halo in the housing streets of Konoha. That bright halo was emitting his aura of joy with light steps. His hands folded behind his head were filled with excitement in their tight fists. His grin kept widening at the thought of winning the third round with a pile of genins beneath his feet, including his fellow friends.

Boruto was getting even more excited when his feet finally reached the foot of his house. Unless the heavy twist, he turned the door knob quickly to see Himawari and his mother walking out of the living room with obvious questions painted on their faced. What a déjà vu. Before the little girl spoke, Boruto put his hands on his hips with the signature Uzumaki grin.

"I've passed dattebasa!"

"Congrats onichan!" The little girl quickly ran into a bear hug with her brother and began flooding the air with her questions of the event.

Hinata watched the two interacting happily; Himawari asking for the actions and Boruto proudly explaining with pride. It must be a fulfilling achievement for her son without any aid. She could not help but to be extremely proud of Boruto. Himawari grabbed her hand as well as Boruto's.

"Let's celebrate, okaasan, Himawari!"

"But how about otouchan?"

"It's alright, Himawari. We've had our talk after the round. Come on, let's have BBQ today!"

Hinata sighed happily at the two, with Boruto continuing his tale to Himawari. Three of the Uzumaki family continued their way without the head but the sole son held no grudge against the man no longer. Well, he already gotten his thumbs-up from Naruto back in the assembly, which was just enough for Boruto as an acknowledgement.

* * *

On the other hand,…

The remaining genins of Team Konohamaru were walking together while two men noticed them from the corners of their houses. They then began waving and giving them thumbs up but the two genins merely stared without understanding their intentions at start.

"Oh, you two! Great job! Good luck with the Chunin Exams!"

"Show those kids what Konoha is made of!"

Those smiles coming from people they do not know of easily washed the genins' tiredness away. Sarada and Mitsuki merely reciprocated the greets with a smile and thanks. After a few more steps and turns, Sarada finally spoke up upfront.

"Don't you think it's weird, Mitsuki?"

"What's weird?" Mitsuki feigned his false ignorance but Sarada cut it out.

"Don't' 'what' me! You noticed it, right! Why none of the older shinobis came to us about the attack? Something's wrong!"

Mitsuki's face then switched from a smile to a questioning frown "You're right. Well, it's possible that none of them weren't aware of the attacks through their security. I'm pretty sure that there's an inside investigation going on and Yuuma would be found in no time."

Sarada faced the ground and whispered "…or they're hiding something…"

"…that might be possible…"

She could not hold back and lashed out at the innocent boy "But why?! With someone that dangerous around…I don't even know whether walking like this is the right thing to do! We should warn the Hokage, Papa and everyone else!"

"It's true that we would all be more cautious but if the public come to know, there's a chance of a panic…"

The final annotation from his voice sparked Sarada's curiosity that made her stepped in front of Mitsuki with a stern expression.

"And…" Her eyebrow rose for her demand which Mitsuki gave in with the shared expression.

"Sarada, the incident with Yuuma can only leave us one thing, which is whatever Yuuma is after…is at least related to you."

No surprise consumed her as she felt that hint during their journey back to Konoha. The way the girl tried to taunt the Uchiha with the dark revelation. It was not a mere sake of fun. There was something else. Something that she needed to know thought her Papa.

"I'm…going to talk to Papa about this."

"And Uchiha-sensei?"

"And let her panic with the two in her? That…is not something I can do to her. At this time around, Mama needs not know any of this from me. And that includes you, Mitsuki." The dark eyes shifted to the golds with a combination of threat and begging.

MItsuki sighed "Do I look that untrustworthy, Sarada?"

Sarada gasped at that statement. She did not intent to give such meaning to her precious friend. A friend who never question her demand nor accept her aid easily unlike the blonde friend.

"Are you really alright, taking all of this to Sasuke-san?"

"?!...I don't know..." " _Damn, why is this happening here and there?! H-How can I talk to Papa with the Uchiha thing going in here!?_ " "Mitsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Papa might know any of this?"

"Since Sasuke-san is as formidable as Hokage-sama, I'm sure they'll find something on. Not to mention Shikadai's father."

"That so?…Thanks for everything…" Sarada spoke and appreciated his words.

Unfortunately, Mitsuki did not understand the meaning behind Sarada's thanks. Surprised, the boy chuckled "What with that? That's so unlike you thanking me out of nowhere. I guess this is what mood swing is when girls are having their…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

* * *

The Uchiha flat was found empty with the sound of the rustling leaves welcoming the two children. The bare place was uncalled for to the girl, as she expected at least a soothing voice or a familiar shadow from the other side of the hall.

"I'm back, Mama. Mama?"

Sarada, followed by Mitsuki behind her, walked through the corridor to find nothing. She sighed and began looking through the drawers in the living room while Mitsuki glanced through the family photos and cards displayed on the cabinets. Behind those clear glasses were either joyous or proud smiles and expressions, especially by the Uchiha matriarch. The woman definitely stood out in every photo with not just her bright coloured hair and eyes, but also the unhidden happiness in her smiles. The boy continued to look through when his eyes caught sight of a card with a message.

" _Please stay well, as always, Uchiha-sensei. From Yuuta."_

Apart from its plain message and appearance, it was the smell that had the boy taking it closer for a sniff. The faint fragrance pushed his brains deeper to find out what it was, when Sarada's voice put it at halt.

"Found it!"

"What 'it'?"

"Come on. We've got to patch you up before the third round." She said while looking for the right cream.

The boy only sighed at a distance. "You know that I can just go to the hospital and have someone else to look at my injuries."

"DO you really think I'm that ignorant to let you go home, Mitsuki?"

His smile earned her frown. The silent second was like a swift minute.

" _So this is how Mama feels when there's a patient like Mitsuki…_ " "Come on, it'll only take me five minutes to patch you up? Or do you want to have an hour of bone-fixing?" Sarada threatened with an evil glint in her onyx eyes.

What interrupted Mitsuki from countering Sarada's 'sarcasm' was the rushed knocks on the front door. Sarada quickly opened the door to find Shizune looking tired under those eyes.

"Shizune-san, what's wrong?"

"Sarada, thank god you're here…Sakura…Your mother…"

Those words pulled the girl's pair of hands grasping onto Shizune's.

"What's wrong with Mama?! Is she hurt?! Where is she?! Is Mama…!?"

Mitsuki pulled Sarada from Shizune and interrupted "Sarada, Shizune-san can't answer you if you keep on asking like that."

Slightly surprised by the boy's presence, Shizune finally caught her breath and took the two to Konoha Hospital.

* * *

"Ha, he's at it again…"

Naruto dropped his forehead onto his own hand. It was no surprise for his best friend to chase after the enemies when they were on his trail. As expected of Uchiha Sasuke. Even Sai and Kakashi in front of him nodded at his words.

"It's likely that he'll reach Hone no Kuni by tonight. Damn it, he should at least leave us a proper message!" The Seventh grumbled on his own.

Kakashi then began his own vocal trail "Naruto, did Sasuke say anything to you before this?"

"Hm…well…he did encounter something strange when he was coming from the Daimyo and it said something to him."

"Something, you say?" Sai repeated.

Naruto then replied "It said, 'your lie in this reality will be over soon'."

Kakashi then deduced immediately "Lie…Is it referring to the Uchiha clan?"

"That's what me and Sasuke thought too. It's likely that it's related to Jashin, judging by the timing."

"If it refers to a lie, shouldn't it be related to Sarada since she doesn't know the entire story?"

Naruto frowned at Sai's words and said "But even If she knows, the worst to happen is Sarada being manipulated by Jashin but… for what? Blood?"

"The world is yet being fully forgiving on the Uchiha incident, especially with Madara. Hatred can never be forgiven easily if death and war are involved."

"That's true. It would be easier to control Sarada who is young and yet to know the history."

Naruto frowned again and decided "I guess so. I'll have several ANBUs watching over Sarada. Since Sakura-chan's not at her best, she…"

"Naruto." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and the blonde paused. He stopped and glanced at the silver-haired shinobi for more words. Sai did the same, waiting.

Kakashi then spoke up "Have Sakura watched too. We can't exclude her just yet."

"Sakura-chan? But she knew everything so…Alright, Kakashi-sensei. I'll do that. Come to think of it, the Chunin exams are over so Sarada should be back. I'll…"

The office doors burst open to reveal Shikamaru. Naruto's widened eyes however did not question the supposed rash action of his since the Nara has every good reason for his every action, even though it would be of his laziness.

"Hokage-sama, Kiba's squad has just returned. He'll be here to report after going through the medical procedure."

"Medical? Did something happen?" asked Sai.

"It seems that they were caught in a blast while chasing one of trails left by Jashin, which is probably a trap." Shikamaru replied.

"We'll have to increase our forces around the village. Now that Sarada could be a target, we can't let our guard down. Sai, I need you to be in the Daimyo guarding team since you can guard, attack and sense at the same time with your jutsus."

"Understood."

"As for the ANBU to guard Sarada…"

"Just a minute there, Hokage-sama. There's something we all should reconsider before assigning the ANBU guards."

The dull voice paused the three. Naruto calmly waited for the other as he spoke of an unexpected fact that he wished not to happen.

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

Hesitation was visible in his frown but his mouth opened to reveal the unwanted news "It's about Sakura."

* * *

"Mama!"

Unfazed by the awkward stares and whispers, the girl cared less for the sake of her beloved. Sarada burst in a hospital room after learning the news from Shizune. After passing through the sliding door, the sight of a woman lying weakly on the bed nearly broke her down. She slowly, yet forcefully dragged her little feet towards the woman while Shizune and Mitsuki watched from behind.

It was only a length of hand from the bed when Sarada dropped onto her knees, next to Uchiha Sakura. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Behind her head was full of curses. Cursed that she did not come back sooner. It would kill her if her mother…

"Sakura's doing fine. She just fainted at the side of the road after doing her grocery shopping."

"But why did Mama faint? H-How?!"

Shizune sighed but answered calmly to the girl "Doctor said that she's probably strained by the heat, which is also escalated by her carrying twins. She'll be fully recovered in a week."

"Eh? That long?" Sarada, with her limited medical knowledge, questioned the recovery period.

"Well, normally she should be fine in less than three but since she's pregnant with not one but two, it would be best to be careful and keep an eye on her."

Sarada nodded after listening to Shizune's explanations. Only then, the woman's fingers twitched and she voiced out a groan, resulting a little struggle around the bed. Sarada was startled and quickly left Sakura to Shizune's hands.

Opening her eyes to see a plain white ceiling, Sakura groaned again to see her long, trusted friend "Wh-Where am I?"

"Sakura, you're in the hospital. You fainted on the roadside just an hour ago." Shizune answered.

Sakura blinked many time to get used to the painful light and replied "I see. H-How are they?"

"As good as always. Looks like you unconsciously used your chakra to protect the two right before the fall."

"Thank goodness. How's Sarada? Has the exam ended?"

"No need to worry about me right now, Mama."

Sakura turned to see her ever active daughter standing beside Shizune. The girl folded her hands to hopefully stop the shaking, now that her Mama woke up. The mother noticed her shaking and changes of color in her face. Guilt-ridden, Sakura spoke.

"Don't worry, Sarada. I'll be fine over here."

Sarada gasped and tried her best to reply in a cool, calm manner "Of course you will. You have to be fine to deliver my brothers, or Papa will end up destroying this place."

 _"_ _That's not unexpected though_." Shizune thought.

Sakura let out a laugh and asked "So, how did it go?"

The Uchiha girl stood firmly and replied confidently "Hn, passed well shannaro!"

"Congratulations. Glad to hear that. Sarada."

"What is it, Mama?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll do just fine. So, just focus and do your best in the third round."

Sarada listened closely to Sakura's every word and embedded every sound into her bones. As a reminder and reason to win the third round and become a Chunin. She then nodded hard and said.

"Ah shannaro."

Sakura smiled weakly but gently. In midst of that, Shizune choked as a sign. That pulled the two Uchihas to her attention.

"Sorry to break the Uchiha moment but it's time for you to rest for the night. Sarada, you can stay with me until Sasuke comes back."

Sarada froze at those words. " _That's right. Papa's…_ "

"What's wrong, Sarada?" Sakura noticed the change in expression.

"Eh? No, it's nothing. I guess we'll have to leave you. I'lll come back here tomorrow, Mama. Rest well."

"You too, Sarada. Good night."

Shiznue gestured Sarada and the quiet Mitsuki to the door when Sakura called out.

"Mitsuki-kun."

"What is it, Uchiha-sensei?" Mitsuk turned around to face the woman.

It was then that cracked his calm expression. Her smile. Her soft glance. Her words. Her sincerity.

"Congratulations on passing."

He was beyond shocked, hearing such words from an adult. Anyone from Konoha. Anyone who knew his father. His month twitched to find the right tone and words.

"…Thank you. Good night."

Only when the door behind him was closed, he made up his mind.

After leaving Shizune on her way to her office, Sarada turned around to see Mitsuki standing still in front of Sakura's room. She walked towards him and asked of his unusual look "What's wrong, Mitsuki? Something in your mind?"

"…no, not really." " _Uchiha-sensei…That smell…if it's that, then Uchiha-sensei's…_ "

"Mitsuki."

He looked to share an eye contact with Sarada and realized. If it was _that_ , then…things have fallen in place, if his thoughts were to come true. He has to check and research, even if he has to risk it all.

"Sarada, I think I won't be able to help you in training for the Chunin Exams. There's something I need to do beforehand."

Sarada was definitely surprised by Mitsuki's words. Now that she thought about it, she totally forgotten about Kakashi's training with Mitsuki in it. Although Sarada was the focal of the training, Mitsuki was the lever that gave her an edge to her growth.

"Eh, why? What is that something?"

"I've forgotten something back in my place which might be useful…for my training." He lied.

"Will…it take that long?"

"It might so but besides, Sarada, I think I've played my part enough in your training."

Sarada sadly smiled. MItsuki's absence would definitely be a huge let-down.

"Got it. Let's do our best in the exams, Mitsuki."

"Ah. Then…" He nodded and headed towards the opposite direction before hearing Sarada's final shoutout.

"Remember to go downstairs for your treatment!"

He smiled without her knowing. He then turned sideways, enough for Sarada to see his side profile and smirk.

"Get it. I'll look forward into seeing Narukami in your fight, Sarada."

Those words left a deep mark in her. The mark became her first push into perfecting her training and Narukami with Kakashi. She then left quickly to Shizune's place to rest.

* * *

In Konoha Hospital, moonlight played its part well in reflecting Sakura's unwavering beauty and youth at night. Her softly closed eyelids and lips showed her surrender for a peaceful dark, hoping for an undisturbed slumber for her dreams to the past.

* * *

 _"_ _What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? You seemed quiet today."_

 _The Uchiha looked at his then girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. He was only reading a scroll simply picked from her study room when she entered the room._

 _"_ _...hn."_

 _Sakura, being in her persistent mode, placed her medical documents on the desk next to him and paused. Sasuke noticed and peeked through his long fringe to see a nervous Sakura standing between him and the bookshelf._

 _"_ _How about you? Did something happen in the…?"_

 _"_ _I saw you…"_

 _Sasuke paused in shock as she stuttered to continue._

 _"_ _I…saw you talking to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei in the office and…I heard…"_

 _"…"_ _Sasuke kept his silence. He knew those next words and was prepared for them but not the emotions enveloping them._

 _"_ _You're leaving Konoha."_

 _He closed his eyes, not knowing whether out of guilt or fear. He kept quiet. So did Sakura. The room was empty, only resonating the tick of a clock. Both could not find words to continue in order to protect the well-being of the other. Or, that was what Sakura thought._

 _The black-haired shinobi gripped his own fist as strength and finally talked "There's something I have to do, Sakura. Something I must do."_

 _What he has expected was a fake, forceful smile widening that defended its purpose by the looks of the teary emeralds. The Haruno turned away from the Uchiha to hide her sad emotions._

 _"_ _I understand. It's for redemption, right? K-Kakashi-sensei has given his approval and you can leave tomorrow, right? I've heard everything there, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke muttered "Everything huh? Then…why are you being sad, Sakura?"_

 _She was taken aback and held her ground "S-Sad?...Of course I'm sad. You didn't tell me anything and you're leaving tomorrow! You should at least let me prepare myself and say goodbye!"_

 _It was Sasuke's turn to be taken aback. "Goodbye? What are you talking about?"_

 _But Sakura did not bother to pause and continued lashing out. "I just knew that you would leave someday but just tell me about it when you're about to do it and not the next day! Now, I don't even know if we're…!?"_

 _"_ _Sakura, calm down and listen to me."_

 _Sakura stopped her hysteria as her shoulder was gripped tightly by her lover's only hand, which pushed her against the bookshelf and caused several books and scroll to fall. Her watery eyes could only make the outline of his face and color, which gave her the idea that the man in front of her was being serious of stopping her. She calmed down to listen, as wanted by the Uchiha._

 _Seeing her calmer demeanour, Sasuke sighed and looked straight in the eyes to speak the truth. "You definitely didn't listen everything, did you? What was the last thing you hear?"_

 _"_ _Th-The part where Naruto started yelling his head on you…"_

 _He sighed again "Why did you have to leave when the dobe's talking?"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _She saw Sasuke looking down for a while before to her eyes. Apart from the heightened tension, Sakura's face was turning scarlet by the closeness between their bodies. Only when Sasuke left her a bit of space that she managed to breath._

 _Sasuke then spoke "Listen. I am leaving…with you by my side."_

 _It took a while for Sakura to copy his words and process them to make sense in her own words. She then realized and questioned "B-But I thought…!"_

 _"_ _Like I said, why did you have to listen when dobe;s talking?"_

 _Sakura pursed her lips out of embarrassment. It was not the first time she jumped into conclusion and she made that habit worse in front of her love._

 _"_ _B-But I still have things to do in Konoha."_

 _"_ _Kakashi and Shisune have prepared everything to make up for your absence."_

 _"…"_ _Sakura's silence deepened Sasuke's hidden anxiety and he dropped the bomb._

 _"_ _Do you not want to leave here and go with me?"_

 _Sakura quickly turned her head to speak her heart "Of course I want to go with you, Sasuke-kun! How can I let you leave alone again? I can't let that happen the third time!"_

 _Those words relieved his anxiety. Sasuke knew this Haruno so much that he knew she would follow him until the ends of the earth. Just hearing those words from her mouth gave her a soothing warmth in his body. His dark eyes glanced upon the smooth, manicured fingers on his rough hand. His hand slowly made its smooth move to grasp his fingers in between hers. He brought them towards his lips, which melted the negativity in Sakura._

 _"_ _As much as I want to redeem myself for my sins alone, I…just can't bear myself leaving you alone."_

 _As their intertwined fingers left his lips, her other hand gently pulled them to hers. Unlike Sakura, Sasuke could see how she touched his hand with his tall height._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, Just know that, I've loved you so much in the past and that remains the same to the end. Just take me with you. Don't burden yourself with everything alone. Share with me."_

 _He wanted to say at least a yes to her. However, her emerald eyes pulled him into a deep kiss with her. The two continued their exchange for a while before moving towards a more appropriate place._

* * *

While Sakura was enjoying the memory lane, the white wall behind the bed began to shift. A shadowy figure emerged from the wall, as if it extended itself from the wall to reach out for something. Initially horizontal to the floor, its tip bent to face the sleeping Uchiha. Moments flew as the figure began to shape its form and spoke.

"Have a sweet dream, Haruno Sakura. I'll let you off for today. You'll need it before meeting Jashin-sama next week."

Yuuma then disappeared in the walls, unknown to who and what.

* * *

Far from the village, leader Kaku was approaching Yuuma, who was looking at something beyond the cliff she stood. He stood behind her to look at the same thing. He then spoke.

"How is the sacrifice doing?"

Yuuma smirked "Just fine. She fainted during the day and now, sleeping in the plain dump. Everything's going according to plan."

The man with cold blue eyes glanced at the ever glowing black stone in the lake which is situated right in the middle of a cavern, hidden by the great nature from the eyes of non-Jashin believers. With a closer look, a complete set of skeleton with a decaying chain with the Mark of Jashin can be seen frozen in the rock itself. Accompanied by the still, dead waters, the skeleton brought out an eerier ambiance to the ground like a graveyard for the grudge. As the moonlight pierced through the empty holes of the rock rood to the lake, the dead water bubbled at its flash.

The man smiled at such wonder, as well as Yuuma. The marron-haired girl spoke up "Just a week before the Night of Maya, Kaku-sama."

"Hmph, that's right, Yuuma. Keep the sacrifice out of the bay and Jashin-sama would be pleased with our gift."

"Understood."

" …just one week…before we behold the world to Jashin-sama's mercy."

* * *

From a distance, the man continued to leap to his destination with his grey eye underlining every trace left by his enemy towards Hone no Kuni. As he pushed his body to reach fast, his mind was primarily pressed on one thing.

The safety of his daughter, Sarada.

 _ **###**_

 _ **Hello everyone^^**_

 _ **Up til now, thanks for reading and supporting VoP in its long absence. I was quite busy with many things that it was hard to keep up. Right now, things have slowed down but I won't be able to post weekly. This story is NOT abandoned! Though there's might be a change in writing style since it's been a while.**_

 _ **The things to note in this chap are Konoha thinking Sarada as what Jashin wants, Sasuke's far from Konoha, Sarada's Narukami...and more!**_

 _ **Look forward for the new NS episode on SASUKExSAKURA at the end of the month (but i think it's something on the pasti hope not)**_

 _ **I will update School Trip pretty soon for those who's asking for it.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the week, the chapter & story^^ **_


End file.
